A New Legend
by The Black Wolf of the Arks
Summary: Tras la derrota de Majora, Termina esta a salvo, pero la desgracia dejada por el demonio aun seguía ahí, y Link podía verlo. ¿que es lo que hará el Héroe del Tiempo, quien también es el Héroe de Termina?
1. El futuro en mis manos

Hola, antes que nada les agradezco el pasar a ver esta historia, un nuevo proyecto que también es el primero de The Legend Of Zelda que hago, espero sea de su agrado.

Aclarando, la historia se origina después de Majora´s Mask, literalmente en los créditos del juego. También dejo en claro que no soy dueño de TLOZ.

Bien, ¡Empecemos!

"Dialogo"

" _Pensamiento"_

(N/a: nota de autor)

 _ **(Explicación, tiempo, lugar)**_

 **Capítulo Uno: El futuro en mis manos.**

 _ **(Bar Lácteo, Ciudad Reloj, carnaval del Tiempo)**_

Los aplausos sonaban con fuerza en el Bar Lácteo ante el fantástico concierto durante el carnaval del tiempo, y no era para menos, los que estaban tocando en el escenario eran una de las más famosas agrupaciones Zora, los Indigo-Go's, o por lo menos eso creían todos.

El legendario guitarrista Zora, Mikau, descendiente de los héroes Zora, no se encontraba, con su grupo, o no de la forma que todos creían, pues aquel guitarrista, pese a tocar igual y verse igual que Mikau, no era otro que el Hylian Link, el héroe del tiempo y también el héroe de Termina, quien lo reemplazaba usando la máscara que contenía su espíritu, permitiéndole encarnarlo y tocar por él su ultimo concierto.

Pero la verdad, es que estaba usando dos mascaras, la máscara Zora que le permitía tomar esa forma, y una que le permitía engañar a todos, pues si bien parecía que estaba disfrutando del estar tocando con "sus amigos", por dentro se encontraba increíblemente serio, mucho más de lo que uno se esperaría de un niño, aun de uno como él.

Y es que simplemente no podía quitarse esos pensamientos de la mente. Aquella aventura lo llevo al borde de la demencia, tanto sufrimiento, tanta muerte, tanto caos, en solo 3 tormentosos días, pero para él fueron muchos más, repitiendo uno a uno los días hasta que logro su objetivo, detener a Majora.

Y si bien le calmaba saber que ese demonio ya no estaba presente y Termina podía recuperarse del impacto de ser el jardín de juegos de semejante ser, no dejaba de ser cierto que estaba muy lejos de recuperar el brillo que debió tener antes.

Los Zora habían perdido a uno de sus más grandes guerreros al igual que los Goron quienes también necesitaban de un nuevo líder. Simplemente no podía olvidar al Anciano líder de los Goron, su edad era tal que apenas se podía estar en pie, era una verdadera sorpresa que aun fuera capaz de gobernar considerando eso, pero era muy triste, en verdad le afecto ver al líder de una raza tan fuerte como los Goron apoyado tanto en manos como en pies, temblando como gelatina por su propio peso.

Y eso era solo una cosa, Termina estaba plagada de problemas que no podía ignorar, como lo había sido la maldición que cayó en el padre de Camila, no podía imaginar lo traumático que fue para esa niña tener que ver a su padre en ese estado, y aunque había ido rápidamente con la canción de vuelo para revisar que estuvieran bien y los había visto jugar a la pelota, nada le aseguraba que no volviera a pasar, o peor, que los dos fueron maldecidos, y aun si eso no pasara el Reino Ikana simplemente no era el mejor lugar para que viviera una niña.

También estaba el asunto del Rancho Romani, dos hermanas viviendo solas, tratando de sacar adelante la granja que les había dejado su padre al morir, no era fácil, menos con aquellos gemelos que les saboteaban (fue fácil de adivinar dado que cuando les gano con Epona le dieron una capucha igual a la que usaron cuando trataron de romper los jarrones de leche antes de que llegaran a la ciudad Reloj) sin mencionar a esos fantasmas que aparecían año con año.

Fue especialmente doloroso ver en la tarde antes de la caída de la luna el estado de Romani cuando fallo en alejar a los fantasmas y se llevaron no solo a las vacas si no a la misma Romani. Cuando volvió a aparecer aquel día, ver aquellos ojos vacios y desesperados por tratar de recordar lo que sea en una niña tan alegre como ella y más aun siendo que era la viva imagen de Malon, apenas y lo pudo soportar, fue un inmenso alivio cuando volvió en el tiempo y cumplió con su tarea, salvándola de terminar así, pero esos fantasmas volverían dentro de un año más, y Romani podría terminar así.

Kafei, quien fue convertido en niño, sufrió tanto para poder recuperar la careta del sol y reunir el valor necesario para ver a su prometida, Anju, ahora parecían más bien madre e hijo, no quería ni imaginarse que seria para ellos llevar su relación estando así.

Y la ultima espina que lo atormentaba, Lulú y sus crías, dado que él llego demasiado tarde y que no podía retroceder lo suficiente en el tiempo, no fue capaz de salvar a Mikau, y en consecuencia, ya no podrían estar con él.

Eso le recordaba que antes de marcharse a Hyrule (como héroe del tiempo debía de volver) debía de decirles sobre su muerte y llevarlos ante su tumba. Eso sería especialmente doloroso. Disfrazo un suspiro de desanimo mientras sonreía y levantaba su brazo derecho, saludando a su público tras acabar una canción.

"Muchas gracias a todos, esta ha sido una noche maravillosa" habló Lulú por el micrófono con una linda sonrisa "Pero ya es hora de terminar, esta será nuestra última canción en esta noche" muchos se desanimaron ante eso "para esta ocasión, quisiera cerrar con una canción nueva que escribimos yo y Mikau" siguió mientras señalaba a Link con uno de sus brazos, el guitarrista asintió un par de veces en respuesta siguiendo la corriente "esta es una canción algo distinta a lo que solemos tocar, pero sin dudas es una de mis favoritas y, espero que pronto también de ustedes" se giro y miro a cada uno de los músicos indicándoles algo con la mirada.

Link no tenía ni idea de cuál canción se refería, pero hasta ahora había estado tocando por reflejo, sin dudas a causa del espíritu de Mikau en la máscara. Y esta vez no fue la excepción.

 _ **(Future In My Hands - Helena Huston – Devil May Cry)**_

Link fue el primero en tocar, influenciado por la máscara, el ritmo era algo más agresivo que las anteriores canciones, pronto la batería, el bajo y el teclado se le unieron al mismo tiempo. Lulú abrió sus labios y empezó a cantar, pero no como antes, ahora usaba palabras.

Standing where I should be  
believing as I'm told to believe  
being who I should be  
doing what I should do

Se sorprendió de poder entender lo que decían las palabras pese a ser en un idioma que no se hablaba en Hyrule, una vez más, debió ser la máscara. Y aunque no entendía bien el por qué, sentía que le estaba diciendo algo, algo importante, en ese momento recordó que la música tenía un poder oculto, tal vez esta canción le diera alguna respuesta.

Did you hear what I said?  
did you get what I meant?  
what you saw is an illusion  
you're living in delusion

Link no comprendía mucho de eso, ¿a qué se refería con una ilusión? No lo sabía bien, pero empezaba a sentirse un poco conmocionado, ¿sería posible, que estaba mal sus pensamientos?, ¿Qué estaba en un engañado?

going on and on I have the future in my hands  
getting lose from days I never could get over  
going on and on until I'm finally myself  
getting out of this dishonest world I never wanted  
now is the time  
now is the time

¿El futuro, en sus manos?, ¿Por qué sentía que eso era para él? ¿Acaso, acaso él podía decidir, y seguir con su elección hasta el fin?, ¿podía elegir y forjar su propio destino?

Ask me if you're anxions  
I'll give you all the answers  
truth or dare - it's your choice  
your truth is what you wish for

Respuestas, el ya tenía las respuestas, siempre estuvieron ahí pero no las vio, no, nunca las consideró, sabía que era lo que quería hacer, sabía que era lo que debía hacer para corregir las cosas, pero, nunca consideró que pudiera escoger, el no era de este mundo, así que creyó que no podría intervenir más en este mundo.

Who am I to tell you that the future's in your hands?  
set me free from lies and cold deceptions, I'm so scared  
going on and on across this land, across the time  
going on to see, to feel, to breathe  
I've always wanted

Si, Lulú no era nadie para decirle que hacer, ni mucho menos cualquier otra persona, ella era una prisionera más de este mundo tan dañado, una que le abrió los ojos, y si antes, el hecho de no ser de Termina no impidió que salvara esta tierra de Majora, moviéndose por el tiempo a voluntad, nada le impedía cuidar de Termina tanto como de Hyrule, él podía decidir.

Sleepless nights I'm spending  
counting all the words that broke my heart  
I'm leaving all my past here  
then I'll see the world for sure

Él cambiaria Termina, lo devolvería a su estado verdadero, a como era antes de que Majora fuera liberado. De cualquier manera, los espíritus en sus mascaras eran nativos de Termina, y al usarlas él y ellos se volvían uno, por lo que ahora Termina era también su tierra, y como héroe, él la iba a proteger.

Going on and on I have the future in my hands  
getting lose from days I never could get over  
going on and on until I'm finally myself  
getting out of this dishonest world I never wanted

Now is the time  
now is the time

Chase after time  
chase after time.

La canción termino y el publico estallo en gritos, aclamando al grupo frente a ellos que les agradecía con verdadera alegría, incluso Link, pero a quien él agradecía era a Lulú, por darle, no, por ayudarle a notar la respuesta que tanto buscaba y que estaba dentro de él.

Si, sería difícil, pero ya había tomado su decisión, Link, el héroe del tiempo también era el héroe de Termina, pero en esos momentos era Termina la que más lo necesitaba, por tanto, él la volvería un lugar pacifico.

Este era el nacimiento de una Nueva Leyenda.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

Bien, estoy nervioso. No es la primera historia que subo, pero sí la primera a la que le meto una canción en medio y siento que eso le puede dar muchos puntos malos si no se cómo ponerlo bien, espero sea de su agrado.

Bien, por ahora es el capitulo piloto o prologo, esta historia será publicada si o si, pero con esto pienso obtener sus puntos de vista para pulir los detalles faltantes, no duden en dejar un review, de los comentarios aprendo y mejoro. Bien, hasta la próxima.

Letra Traducida de Future in My Hands

Fuente mú

Permaneciendo donde debo  
Creyendo lo que me dijeron que creyera  
Siendo lo que debería ser  
Haciendo lo que debería hacer

¿Oíste lo que dije?  
¿Entendiste su significado?  
Lo que viste es una ilusión  
Estás viviendo en un engaño

En marcha,con el futuro en mis manos  
Como perderme en los días que podría sobreponerme  
En marcha y hasta que finalmente estoy preparado  
Cómo salir de este mundo deshonesto que nunca quise  
Ahora es el momento  
Ahora es el momento

Me preguntan si estoy ansioso  
Te daré todas las respuestas  
Verdad o atrevimiento - es tu elección  
Tu verdad es lo que deseas

¿Quién soy para decirte que el futuro está en tus manos?  
Libérame de mentiras y fríos engaños, estoy asustado  
En marcha,a través de la tierra,a través del tiempo  
En marcha,ver,sentir,respirar  
Siempre lo he querido

Noches sin dormir  
Contando todas las palabras que rompieron mi corazón  
Dejando todo mi pasado aquí  
Entonces veré un mundo seguro

En marcha,con el futuro en mis manos  
Como perderme en los días que podría sobreponerme  
En marcha y hasta que finalmente estoy preparado  
Cómo salir de este mundo deshonesto que nunca quise  
Ahora es el momento  
Ahora es el momento

Alcanzarlo después de tanto tiempo  
Alcanzarlo después de tanto tiempo


	2. Asuntos Pendientes

Hola a todos, ya está listo el segundo capítulo de A new Legend, hoy sabrán que es lo que el Héroe de Héroes decidió en el anterior, y el resultado de esa elección.

Y, agradezco a kaioshin135 por un consejo que me dio sobre el estilo de escritura, lo pondré aprueba y si me gusta como queda y a ustedes les gusta, pues se queda.

En fin, ¡Comenzamos!

-Diálogos-

- _Pensamientos_ -

 _ **(Explicación, ligar, momento)**_

 **-Ser superior hablando-**

 **Capitulo 2: Asuntos pendientes.**

-¡Por un gran concierto!- exclamo Japas alzando un vaso de, ¿leche?, bueno, es el bar Lácteo así que era de esperar.

-¡Salud!- exclamaron a coro el resto de los zoras en la mesa, siendo los integrantes de los Indigo-go´s; Japas, el bajista, Evan, el tecladista, Tijo, el baterista, Lulú, la cantante y Link quien usando su mascara zora suplantaba a Mikau, el fallecido guitarrista de la banda.

-Sí, muy buen trabajo esta noche chicos- felicito Toto, el director y represéntate del grupo que caminaba asía ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro –acabo de hablar con el dueño del lugar y está muy contento con su actuación, y también- se giro un momento a la barra del lugar e hizo una seña a un hombre que se encontraba detrás de esta que se acerco a gran velocidad.

-Un verdadero placer, me llamo Gorman- se presento con una expresión seria –hace años escuche la balada del pez volador del grupo original, debo decir que no los conocía y desde entonces he tratado de encontrar al grupo que la tocara, fue maravilloso poder escucharla esta noche- explico a la pregunta que nadie había hecho –fue tal y como la escuche años atrás, una maravillosa melodía- en eso su vista se fijo en la única zora femenina presente –su representante me comento que su madre era la cantante del grupo original, déjeme decirle que canta tan hermosamente como su madre- la adulo sin cambiar su expresión seria.

-Muchas gracias, es muy amable- agradeció Lulú, aunque algo nerviosa ante la perpetua expresión seria del hombre.

-No las des, solo digo la verdad- respondió –ahora, si me permiten, debo retirarme, que pasen buenas noches- y sin más, se marcho del lugar.

-Vaya, ese tipo era un poco extraño, ¿no?- comentó Tijo.

-Era un fan Tijo, no le faltes al respeto- le reprendió Evan –gracias a los fans somos quien somos ahora, y no era tan raro, solo era un hombre muy serio-.

-Tal vez demasiado serio- opino Japas -¿tú qué dices Mikau?-

-Admito que saco de onda, pero no me pareció extraño, ahora, si quieres ver a alguien extraño, busca al vendedor de mapas, ese ¡Sí!, que es extraño y en muchos sentidos- respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos.

-¡Jajajaja! Si, tienes razón, ¿Quién rayos viste un traje verde de una pieza con ropa interior roja por encima?- se rio el bajista.

-No está bien que hablen así a las espaldas de alguien, chicos- les regaño Lulú molesta.

-¡Lo siento!- exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo, pero los demás solo suspiraron, sabían que esa sincronía y ese tono solo significaba una cosa, no lo sentían para nada.

- _Bien, hasta ahora sin problemas, solo espero que con la influencia de la máscara logre mantener esto por el resto de la noche, mañana les diré la verdad_ \- pensaba seriamente Link.

-¿y cuando irán a ver a sus retoños?- pregunto interesado Evan.

-Mañana temprano, ¿verdad Mikau?- respondió contenta Lulú.

-Si- menciono mientras se llevaba la mano a la espalda –eso me recuerda, mira esto Lulú- dijo sacando su cámara pictográfica y mostrándole a la zora la foto que tenía, en ella se podía ver a los 7 bebes zora nadando felizmente en un tanque de agua con un fondo rallado por lo que se podría estimar cuanto median.

La zora al notar la imagen prácticamente le arrebato la cámara y miro la foto embelesada -¡SE VEN TAN LINDOS!, ¡QUIERO IR A VERLOS YA!- exclamo contenta y con las mejillas algo rosas.

-Ya te lo dije, iremos mañana temprano, a estas horas el científico Lacustre debe de estar dormido y ya está haciendo demasiado por nosotros como para ir a molestarlo- le calmo Link.

-Nunca creí que llegaría a ver a Mikau siendo responsable- se burlo Japas.

-ahora es padre así que tiene que pensar antes de actuar, es natural- comento Evan.

Eso dejo serio al hylian transformado. Solo le recordaba las tristezas que provoco Majora.

-Como sea, es hora de que nos retiremos al Salón Zora- índico Toto.

Los chicos se apresuraron a tomarse sus bebidas mientras se levantaban.

-¿Cuánto seria de nuestra cuenta?- pregunto Evan al dueño del lugar que se acerco al notar sus movimientos.

-Fueron 5 bebidas normales ¿no?, serian 100 rupias- respondió.

Los zora empezaron a discutir sobre quien pagaba la cuenta, hasta que notaron que Link sacaba una rupia plateada y pagaba al dueño del lugar como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. El mencionado empezó a caminar a la salida, pero se detuvo cuando noto que nadie le seguía, se giro y vio a los demás que lo miraban con los ojos abiertos.

-¿sucede algo?- les pregunto confuso.

-¿de dónde sacaste tanto dinero?- le pregunto sorprendido Japas.

-Nadando por ahí y en algunos juegos de puntería, ¿importa realmente?-

-no, solo que nos sorprendió-

-cierto, ¿ahora nos dirás que tienes 5,000 rupias con el banquero y que contigo traes 400 verdad?- pregunto en broma Evan mientras todos reían, aunque Link algo nerviosamente, si se preguntan porque, es porque es justo el caso.

 _ **(Time Skip, 2:30 de la mañana, Salón Zora, habitación de Mikau y Tijo)**_

Nuestro héroe se encontraba recostado en el árbol que estaba en el segundo piso del lugar, Tijo roncaba profundamente en el fondo del canal de agua que estaba a la mitad del lugar. Aun se encontraba despierto, no por los ronquidos de su compañero, si no por el miedo y la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría mañana.

Con un suspiro, se puso de pie, saltó al primer piso y salió lo mas silenciosamente que pudo. Camino con calma hasta estar afuera del salón Zora, sentándose en la orilla junto a la estatua de búho para ver el cielo estrellado con los pies en el agua completamente calmado, pensando en lo que vendría después. De pronto se paró rápidamente y se puso en guardia, mirando al extremo opuesto.

-Veo que te has topado con una pesada amargura, joven héroe- habló un hombre, aunque su silueta era mucho más ancha a partir de cierto punto. El sujeto camino y pudo ver quién era, el vendedor de mascaras con todo su equipaje a la espalda.

-Así que eras tú- comento con entendimiento mientras se relajaba un poco –no vuelvas a aparecer a mis espaldas de esa forma o te atacare sin dudarlo- le advirtió.

-Ciertamente no quiero ser atacado por aquel que derroto al demonio Majora, lo recordare bien- le aseguro –pero volviendo al tema, te veo muy preocupado, joven héroe-.

-¿Cómo no estarlo? Mañana les diré a todos lo que ocurrió, y aun debo de ir a ver a los goron y hacer una pequeña parada en Ikana, pero lo de mañana es más delicado, no sé como vayan a reaccionar, en especial Lulú-

-Te preocupas mucho por ella-

-¿Como no hacerlo si ella es la que saldrá más afectada?-

-Aun así, parece que le pones mucha atención a ella, por ejemplo, aun cuando yo ya te lo había dicho, tú no decidiste por tu cuenta hasta que la escuchaste cantar-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto confundido.

-¿Recuerdas las últimas palabras que te dije ayer cuando derrotaste a Majora?- le pregunto con astucia.

Aunque al principio estaba confundido, Link recordó bien a qué se refería.

 **(Flash Back)**

-¿No volverás a casa tu también?, Siempre que hay un reencuentro, seguro que le sigue una despedida. De todos modos, esa despedida no ha de ser para siempre…Que la despedida sea para siempre o meramente por poco tiempo… Eso depende de ti. Así que, si me disculpas. Pero por mi parte, estoy seguro de que has hecho feliz a mucha gente. Las mascaras que tienes están repletas de felicidad, es una felicidad verdadera.-

 **(Fin Flash Back)**

-Ya veo, tu ya me estabas insinuando eso- reconoció –pero fuiste demasiado sutil- le reclamo.

-Sí, bueno, es por la misma razón por la que estoy aquí ahora, y es decirte que no puedes hacer esto tan fácilmente- le comunico.

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-Dime, ¿recuerdas los títulos que tienes de tu tierra de origen?- le pregunto, pero no espero mucho antes de responder él mismo –El héroe del tiempo, el portador de la tri-fuerza del valor, el elegido de las diosas doradas, todos esos títulos vienen con ciertas cargas, entre ellas, que no puedes permanecer mucho tiempo fuera de Hyrule, eres su protector después de todo-.

-¿Qué?- se exalto, eso prácticamente era decirle que sus temores eran ciertos -¿entonces porque me trataste de influenciar para que me quedara?- le espeto molesto.

-Simple, porque quiero ayudarte- le respondió casualmente, sacando de balance al héroe –aun si tus amigos y conocidos creen que estas recorriendo todo el reino, no puedes permanecer mucho tiempo fuera de Hyrule porque hay tres seres qué notaran tu ausencia, especialmente una de ellas, y que su elegido se marche no es algo que se puedan permitir, o que quieran permitir- le explico y el chico comprendió de inmediato, las diosas doradas –sin embargo, por la cantidad de mascaras que lograste recolectar, y por toda la alegría que tienen, puedo saber que no te sentirás tranquilo hasta que ayudes a todos los habitantes de Termina que has conocido, eres un héroe después de todo-.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hago?- pregunto sin dar con la solución.

-Oh, es fácil, solo tienes que hacer esto…-.

 _ **(Time Skip, día siguiente, 10:00 a.m. Laboratorio de desarrollo Marino)**_

-¡pero qué lindos!- exclamaba contenta Lulú viendo como las pequeñas crías zora nadaban en el tanque y los miraban a ella y a Link con mucha atención, inclusive parecía que sus movimientos eran más alegres.

-¿Cómo se encuentran profesor Lacustre?- pregunto Link mirando al científico con seriedad. Eso provoco que Lulú dejara de mimarlos desde afuera del tanque y mirara al humano con preocupación, juntando ambas manos a la altura del corazón.

-Están perfectos de salud- les aseguro, logrando un suspiro de alivio de la zora y una sonrisa del héroe –fue un golpe de suerte, probablemente si no los hubieran traído pronto ahora alguno estaría delicado de salud, pero fuiste muy rápido, joven zora, los trajiste antes de que pasaran el punto crítico-

Ante eso, Lulú se lanzo a los brazos de Link y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No fue nada, simplemente no podía quedarme quieto, cualquiera en mi situación lo hubiera hecho- respondió humildemente mientras respondía, aunque algo tímido (trataba de fingir que no), al abrazo.

-Cierto, cualquier padre se lanzaría de cabeza al peligro por sus hijos, pero casi ninguno lograría sobrevivir a las Gerudo- refuto el anciano investigador.

-Mikau es uno en un millón- aseguro contenta Lulú.

Eso solo causo una punzada en el pecho de Link, en verdad que seria difícil decirles que Mikau estaba muerto, pero logro evitar que lo notaran.

-¿Cuándo podrán salir de ahí, profesor?- pregunto ahora Lulú mientras se separaba de su "compañero".

-Aunque el agua del mar parece haber vuelto a la normalidad, yo aconsejaría que permanecieran aquí una semana más, de momento se ven bien de salud, pero no sabemos con seguridad si tenga secuelas para ellos ingresar al mar que apenas se restituye con tan poco tiempo de nacidos- opinó.

-Entiendo, ¿tú qué opinas Mikau?-

-Me parece que es mejor confiar en él, por ahora dejemos que se encargue de ellos un poco más-.

-En ese caso, si Mikau confía en usted yo también-.

-Bien, pueden venir a verlos siempre que quieran, aunque agradecería que no me despertasen entrada la noche- les informó.

Ante eso, Link le dio una mirada a Lulú que parecía decir "¿Ves?" a lo que esta solo desvió la vista algo avergonzada.

-Muchas gracias por todo, profesor- agradeció el chico, dicho eso, se acerco al tanque y lo toco suavemente con la mano derecha. Una de las crías nado hasta estar frente a su mano y se restregó cariñosamente contra el cristal, provocando una extraña alegría en el chico que no pudo ubicar bien.

Viendo eso, Lulú se acerco y se aferro a su brazo izquierdo, recostando su cabeza en su hombro y mirando embelesada a sus crías.

Una hora después ambos zoras salían del laboratorio y bajaban a la plataforma a nivel del mar.

-Lulú, ¿puedes ir al salón tu sola?- comento de pronto el hylian.

-¿eh?, ¿Qué ocurre Mikau?-

-Hay algo que debo hacer, estaré fuera hasta mañana por la tarde- explico lo más que pudo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ya un poco molesta.

-Te lo diré todo, pero será mañana, por ahora te pido que me permitas hacer esto, solo, prometo que volveré mañana a más tardar a las 4 de la tarde- le aseguro mirándola a los ojos.

Lulú parecía querer reclamar, pero se detuvo al ver esos ojos que le suplicaban que confiara en él. Aunque renuente, asintió una vez, aceptándolo.

-Gracias, Lulú- le agradeció sinceramente.

La zora asintió otra vez antes de lanzarse al mar y nadar rumbo al salón zora.

Una vez de que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Link saco su guitarra y toco la Nueva Bossanova. No paso mucho antes de que el agua se sacudiera con violencia cerca de él. La tortuga Gigante había surgido.

-Orgulloso Guerrero Zora, vencedor del demonio Majora, ¿Por qué razón me has llamado?- preguntó.

-Tengo un favor que pedirte- hablo nuestro héroe sin mostrar duda alguna.

-Con gusto escuchare tu petición y, de estar en mis capacidades, cumpliré con tu deseo, yo, como guardián del mar de Termina, estoy en deuda con aquel que lo restauro a su forma normal y que derrotó al azote de Termina- respondió con sumo respeto eh inclinando la cabeza levemente, no porque aquel Hylian fuera superior a él, si no por las hazañas que realizo.

-Quisiera pedirte que cuidaras este sitio hasta mi regreso mañana por la tarde- habló señalando el laboratorio a sus espaldas –me preocupa que las Gerudo intenten algo en mi ausencia por frustración al no haber obtenido el "gran tesoro" que les prometió Majora-.

-Entiendo tus razones, hasta tu retorno, permaneceré aquí, resguardando a las crías Zora- afirmo con solemnidad.

-Muchas gracias, con eso, considera que estamos a mano- le agradeció antes de sacar su guitarra y tocar la canción de vuelo.

Pronto unas alas de luz blancas aparecieron a sus espaldas, le rodearon y empezaron a girar con velocidad, generando una esfera luminosa blanca que exploto en una lluvia de plumas brillantes, sin mostrar rastro alguno del zora.

 _ **(Ciudad Reloj, pocos minutos después)**_

A un costado de la torre del Reloj, justo frente a una estatua de un búho, una pequeña esfera blanca apareció de la nada y aumento su tamaño hasta lograr los dos metros de diámetro. Entonces exploto en plumas blancas mostrando a Link quien impasible camino a la salida de la ciudad, pasando al lado del guardia y saliendo de la ciudad.

Una vez a fuera, se llevo las manos al rostro y retiro la máscara en medio de un destello de luz. Guardo la máscara con las demás y tomo su ocarina. Toco la canción de Epona y observo con una sonrisa como su yegua llegaba trotando casi de inmediato.

-¿Lista para volver Epona?- le pregunto acariciándole el hocico con cariño, la yegua respondió con un relinchido. Asintiendo, la tomo de las riendas y entro caminando a la ciudad.

Camino sin prisa hacia la torre de reloj, pero antes de entrar, se detuvo al escuchar que lo llamaban. Se giro sorprendido y se topo con Kafei, quien aun en su forma de niño corría sin preocupaciones por la ciudad.

-¡Espera! ¡Tú, el niño de verde con el caballo!, ¡aun no nos has dicho tu nombre!- le reprendió con gritos mientras se acercaba.

-Ah, lo siento, nunca hubo oportunidad- se disculpo apenado cuando el adulto con cuerpo de niño lo alcanzó –me llamo Link-.

-Link, bien, por favor, quiero que vengas a mi boda como mi padrino- le soltó de golpe.

-¿eh?, ¿yo?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Sí, fue gracias a ti que yo y Anju estamos juntos de nuevo, ambos te estamos agradecidos, por eso, ¡se mi padrino!- le pidió haciendo una reverencia.

-Yo, pero, ha, está bien, ¿Cuándo es la boda?- accedió algo resignado al no encontrar como zafarse.

-Mañana a medio día en la puerta oeste de la Ciudad Reloj-

-¿A medio día?, no sé si pueda estar a esa hora, voy a hacer un viaje y tal vez no vuelva hasta la tarde- comento algo desanimado, emoción que se contagio al peli azul –pero tratare de estar a tiempo- le aseguro, luego se quedo pensando antes de ir con un guardia que estaba cerca y encargarle a Epona –ven- le indico a Kafei.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Como no sé si pueda llegar a tiempo, te daré mi regalo ahora- le respondió y empezó a rodear la Torre del Reloj en dirección al área norte de la ciudad seguido por Kafei.

Caminaron hasta llegar al altar de la Gran Hada. Kafei se preguntaba porque lo había traido ahí para darle su regalo. Pero Link camino hasta estar a la orilla del agua.

-¡Gran Hada!- llamo con fuerza.

De pronto fuertes risas femeninas resonaron por el lugar, culminando con el surgimiento de la Gran Hada de entre las aguas de la fuente. Sobra decir que Kafei estaba sorprendido: la Gran hada no respondía a todos los llamados que se le hacían, pero vino inmediatamente ante el llamado de ese niño, ¿Cómo era posible?

-Oh, pero si es el niño que me ayudo a mí y a mis hermanas, dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- pregunto con su usual voz coqueta sorprendiendo al peli azul.

-Vengo a pedirle que ayude a mi amigo- pidió señalando al sorprendido Kafei.

-Mmm, noto una poderosa maldición que altero su edad física-.

-Así es, fue maldecido por el demonio Majora-.

-¿Por Majora eh?, si, noto su firma de poder en la maldición, por desgracia, el poder de ese demonio me supera- se lamento desanimando a Kafei –pero tú lo haz derrotado, debilitando la maldición, aun así, necesitare de la ayuda de mis hermanas y tu asistencia- aseguro.

Link asintió decidido y Kafei abrió los ojos en shock.

-Bien, joven Terminiano, pasa al centro de mi fuente- indicó.

Kafei, aunque nervioso, avanzo a paso lento hasta el centro de la fuente con el agua llegándole casi a las rodillas.

-Ahora, joven héroe, me parece que conoces una canción con propiedades curativas, por favor, tócala y no pares hasta que te indique- pidió a Link que saco su ocarina y toco la canción de cura.

La gran hada empezó a cantar, armonizando con la canción, y empezó una especie de baile con los brazos extendidos y girando por toda la fuente sin dejar de mirar a Kafei. De pronto, cuatro resplandores de distintos colores se dieron y obligaron a Kafei a cerrar los ojos, cuando pudo abrirlos no solo vio a Link y a la Gran Hada, si no que vio también a las otras 4 grandes Hadas, bailando y cantando a la par de su hermana.

Un brillo multicolor empezó a rodear a Kafei quien sentía una calidez muy agradable, tanto que no noto como su cuerpo empezaba a crecer. Cuando la luz cesó, se mostro a un hombre adulto que veía anonadado sus propias manos.

-Listo, la maldición fue destruida, eres libre, joven Terminiano- hablo la Gran Hada de la magia.

-Mil gracias- habló Link por su compañero que seguía en estado catatónico mirando sus manos.

-No es necesario que agradezcas, joven héroe, es gracias a ti que estamos completas de nuevo y que Termina está a salvo, esto es poca cosa para recompensarte- hablo la gran Hada de la Sabiduría.

-Al contrario, con esto es suficiente, muchas gracias- respondió dando una reverencia.

-Bien, sigue con el camino que has decidido, joven héroe- termino la Gran Hada del Valor antes de que las 5 desaparecieran entre luces y risas.

-Hey, Kafei, es hora de irnos- le llamo.

El mencionado por fin reacciono, volteándolo a ver incrédulo –Link, esto, ¿realmente paso?, ¿por fin, soy yo de nuevo?-.

-Sí, felicidades, ya eres adulto-.

-Yo, yo, ¡Gracias Link!- exclamo contento y corrió a abrazar y alzar en el aire a un sorprendido.

-No hay de qué, pero bájame por favor-.

-Ah, lo siento, la emoción- se trato de explicar mientras lo ponía en el suelo.

-Descuida, entiendo bien, ahora, ¿no deberías de ir a ver a Anju?, estoy seguro que se pondrá feliz con esto-.

-Sí, tienes razón, iré de inmediato, recuerda, la boda es mañana-.

-Entendido, tratare de llegar, ah, y un favor, no le digas a nadie lo de las grandes hadas, o solo a Anju, si alguien se entera de que me tienen en estima trataran de que les concedan un deseo y eso sería muy molesto-.

-Claro, confía en mí Link- le aseguro con el puño derecho en el pecho –bien es hora de irme, nos vemos Link, cuídate- se despidió antes de irse corriendo.

-Nos vemos, Kafei-.

Link volvió donde el guardia y recupero a Epona, observo la entrada a la torre con seriedad antes de empujar la puerta y entrar.

-Hyrule, aquí vamos- murmuro a nadie en especial mientras empezaba el descenso a la entrada de Hyrule a hacer lo que muchos, considerarían una locura.

 **Fin Capitulo.**

Y aquí está el segundo y ya se comienza a entre ver lo que hará nuestro héroe, aunque varias cosas siguen en incógnitas, pero se revelaran en un futuro.

Bien, la razón de que este capítulo este tan pronto fue cosa más que nada de inspiración, por lo mismo, no puedo prometer capítulos muy seguido, pero tratare que sean mínimo uno al mes, después de todo tengo otros proyectos que atender y también está la universidad.

Ahora, en cuanto a reviews:

Kaioshin135: No creo que sea tanto así, y tengo un par de años de experiencia a mis espaldas, tu escrito es de muy buena calidad pese a ser el primero que haces. En cuanto a lo que hará nuestro héroe, aquí se deja entre ver un poco, pero aun no está claro lo que hará.

Y también es de mis juegos favoritos de Zelda, me gusta mucho rodar como Goron o nadar como Zora, inclusive usar la máscara de la Fiera Deidad con los Jefes, aunque mi favorito a manejar siempre fue el Zora, recientemente me puse la meta de vencer a Majora solo con la máscara Zora, me tomo mucho tiempo y dos hadas rojas, casi tres, y se me complico aun más cuando se me acabo la magia, pero lo logre. Aunque una parte de mí prefiere Ocarina of Time, y en verdad quiero jugar Skyward Sword, cosa que no eh podido hacer por cuestiones financieras.

Máster Máster God: me alegra que te parezca buena, pienso romper con varios esquemas, este tipo de historia es poco vista, solo hay 5 como esta (o con ideas similares) en ingles, ni una en español u otro idioma, y la mayoría están descontinuadas, sabrás a que me refiero como en el capítulo 5. Con el tiempo estoy algo liado, hoy fue suerte, pero tratare de actualizar lo más seguido que pueda, pero no puedo prometer mucho. Es bueno escuchar también que no quedo mal la canción, gracias por el consejo.

Bien, por hoy seria todo, esperen el próximo capitulo. Hasta la vista.


	3. Cambiando la Leyenda

Hola a todos, estoy aquí finalmente con un nuevo capítulo de A New Legend para presentar, me disculpo por la tardanza, pero de momento no doy para más con el tiempo libre.

Bien, ¿listos?

-Diálogos-

- _Pensamientos_ -

 _ **(Explicación, lugar, momento)**_

 **-Ser superior hablando-**

 _ **-Ser superior pensando-**_

 **Capitulo 3: Cambiando la leyenda.**

Link había comenzado la travesía para volver a Hyrule y completar los pendientes que le ataban a dicha tierra, pero había un pequeño problema.

-¿Cómo vamos a pasar por aquí?- y era nada más y nada menos que aquellos barrancos con pilares de piedra que no permitían un avance normal, menos aun el de una yegua como Epona, él podía cruzar con ayuda de la máscara Deku, pero no quería dejar atrás a su yegua.

Al lado de aquel tronco seco de aspecto raro, el héroe del tiempo trataba de encontrar la solución, pero no veía la forma, no podía hacer que Epona volara y no podía usar ninguna de sus mascaras para cruzar, la más útil seria la máscara de gigante, pero la había entregado junto a las otras por obtener la máscara de la Fiera Deidad (que por alguna razón no podía usar para transformarse), pero aun y si no lo hubiera hecho, dudaba de poder usarla ahí sin derrumbar el paso.

-Si tan solo pudiera usar el viento de Farore- se lamentó, no había podido usar las magias que las grandes Hadas de Hyrule le habían concedido desde que puso un pie en Termina –un momento, Termina tiene sus propias Grandes Hadas, tal vez las magias solo las puedo usar en Hyrule- analizó –y en estos momentos estoy en un punto medio entre Hyrule y Termina, tal vez…-.

Decidido, tomó la máscara Deku y se la puso. Tras soportar aquel tormentoso dolor que acompañaba la transformación, se introdujo en la flor Deku junto a él y empezó el complicado y tedioso proceso de cruzar al otro lado.

Cuando finalmente llegó, se quitó la máscara, respiró un par de veces y realizó los movimientos necesarios, alegrándose al ver la esfera de magia verde flotando entre sus manos.

Repitió el tedioso proceso con la máscara Deku hasta llegar al lado de su yegua –bien, hora de cruzar- murmuró mientras le acariciaba el hocico con cariño. Justo cuando iba a activar la magia, miro con seriedad el camino hacia la torre del reloj, había escuchado algo.

No paso mucho antes de que se mostrara un triste Deku, el mayordomo del Rey para ser exactos, con un ramo de flores blancas en manos. No parecía haberlo visto, mantenía la vista fija en el suelo. Finalmente alzó la vista y notó sorprendido al niño frente a él.

-Ah, pero si eres tú, un placer volver a verlo, señorito- saludo con su tono de siempre eh inclinando un poco la cabeza, pero Link lo notó, su tono de tristeza.

-Igualmente, pero, ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Bueno- dijo deprimentemente mientras miraba el tronco seco –vine a dejarle algunas flores a mi hijo- respondió con una lagrima cayendo de su ojo derecho.

-¿Su hijo?- preguntó incrédulo mirando el tronco.

-Sí, hace unos días, escuche el rumor de que se vio a un pequeño matorral Deku cuya descripción coincidía con mi hijo entrar a la Torre del Reloj, no había podido venir por la desaparición de la princesa, pero gracias a ti finalmente pude venir, y descubrir que, mi hijo, había, muerto- explico ahora derramando una gran cantidad de lagrimas.

Link solo miro al hombre con tristeza, no podía evitar preguntarse si Majora habría tenido algo que ver, lo más probable que si pensando en la maldición que le había lanzado.

-Lamento mucho su pérdida- dijo con tristeza antes de de despedirse y desaparecer en un destello verde junto a Epona. El Deku no le dio importancia y dejó con cuidado las flores a los pies de lo que alguna vez había sido su hijo, llorando profundamente.

 _ **(Time Skip, unas horas después, Pradera de Hyrule)**_

Link cabalgaba con velocidad, atravesando toda la pradera sin detenerse, pero sin forzar a Epona, su objetivo era simple, ir a la ciudadela de Hyrule, realizar lo que le había dicho el vendedor de mascaras y volver cuanto antes a Termina, pero antes debía hacer algo.

Finalmente llego a su primer parada, el rancho Lon Lon. Entro con calma y sin prisas hasta llegar al corral central donde estaban los caballos siendo atendidos por Malon y su padre Talon.

-¡Link!- exclamó contenta la niña al verlo.

-Es bueno verte niño, has estado desaparecido por un buen tiempo- saludó el adulto.

-Sí, estuve explorando- se disculpó rascándose la nuca con timidez antes de bajar de la yegua –de hecho solo vengo de paso a devolver a Epona-.

-Ya veo, ¿pero por qué no mejor te la quedas? Nunca la he visto tan amigable con nadie que no sea Malon- sugirió Talon.

-No podría aceptar tal regalo- rechazó con amabilidad.

-Vamos chico, acéptala, nos has ayudado mucho-.

-Lo siento pero me tengo que negar-.

-Eres muy terco, ¿lo sabías?, cualquiera ya abría aceptado, Epona es una yegua grandiosa y lo será aún más cuando crezca-.

-Lo sé, por eso no puedo aceptar semejante regalo, es mucho, preferiría pagar por ella-.

-Bueno, que tal esto, te diré un precio, si lo tienes contigo te la vendo, si no, la aceptas como regalo- ofreció de inmediato el hombre.

-¡Papa!- reclamó molesta Malon.

-¿Qué?-

-No está bien que se la vendas, ¿no ves lo mucho que Epona disfruta estar con él?, ¡No está bien!- regañó la niña.

-Pero tú has visto ya Malon, él se niega a aceptarla, así al menos se la queda- se explicó.

-Bien, acepto el trato, cuanto pide por Epona- dijo al fin Link tras pensarlo un buen rato.

-Mmm, es una muy buena yegua, pero aún es muy pequeña, así que, con descuento por ser amigo, serian unas, 200 rupias- determino confiado de que Link tendría que aceptarla gratis, después de todo ¿Qué niño tendría tanto dinero?, dejando de lado a la princesa Zelda claro está.

La cara de sorpresa e incredulidad, tanto de Malon como de Talon al ver como de una bolsa el joven héroe sacaba 10 rupias rojas no tenía precio.

-Aquí tiene- dijo mientras se las tendía.

Al hombre no le quedó de otra más que tomar el dinero por más que quisiera habérsela regalado.

-Bien, entonces ya debo de irme- declaró Link mientras volvía a montar a Epona.

-¿Eh?, ¿tan pronto?, al menos quédate a comer- se quejó Malon tras recuperarse de la sorpresa.

-Me gustaría pero tengo prisa, solo venía a devolver a Epona, lo siento, otro día será- se disculpó -¡Nos vemos!- dijo despidiéndose al tiempo que Epona empezaba a avanzar a gran velocidad.

-¡Hasta luego!- logró gritar Malon con cierta tristeza, viendo al chico alejándose en el horizonte –Link- murmuró ya deprimida.

Su padre se limitó a suspirar y acariciarle la cabeza con cariño en un intento de animarla.

 _ **(Time Skip, una hora después, Ciudadela de Hyrule)**_

Link entraba caminando con la mayor de las calmas tras dejar a Epona en los establos de la guardia de Hyrule. Normalmente no se permitiría eso a alguien que no fuera parte de la milicia o de la corte del reino, pero tras mostrar la Ocarina del Tiempo se le permitió usarlos.

Se detuvo justo frente a la fuente y miró el palacio que se erguía majestuoso a la lejanía. Ahí estaba Zelda, pero no podía ir a verla, primero tenía una parada que hacer.

Caminó con decisión a su principal parada, el Templo del Tiempo.

El sitio estaba solo, no había ni un alma en él. Camino sin prisa pero sin dudar por el largo pasillo, pasando de lado el altar donde las tres gemas residían, entrando a la cámara donde estaba su vieja compañera de batallas, la espada Maestra.

Pero el sitio no estaba vacío como él creía. Ahí, de rodillas frente a la espada, estaba una niña rezando, una niña que él reconocía.

-¿Princesa Zelda?- exclamó sorprendido.

Efectivamente, la princesa se giró sorprendida, especialmente al reconocer la voz.

-¿Link?-.

-Es bueno verla princesa, pero, ¿Qué hace aquí?-.

-Ah, no sabría explicarlo bien, tuve un extraño presentimiento, como si alguien o algo me llamara, vine para tratar de averiguar qué es lo que pasa- explicó cómo podía –pero, ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Link?-.

-ya veo, algo la llamó- murmuro con entendimiento el héroe, ignorando por completo la pregunta de la princesa –bien, ya no importa- dijo con seriedad caminando hacia la espada y empuñándola.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto confusa, sorprendiéndose enormemente al ver como la espada salía del pedestal, produciendo una intensa luz blanca que inundó el lugar -¡Link!- exclamó preocupada la princesa mientras sentía como algo la atraía con fuerza y el conocimiento inundaba su mente.

 _ **(Cámara de los Sabios)**_

Los sabios observaron sorprendidos como el héroe del tiempo en su forma de adulto se materializaba en el centro de la cámara al tiempo que su líder, la Princesa Zelda que estaba de pie en uno de los dos pilares presentes de la cámara, se llevaba la mano a la frente, confundida y un poco mareada, pero se volvió a enfocar casi al instante al igual que cierto sabio.

-Link, el héroe del Tiempo, ¿a qué se debe tu presencia en esta cámara?- pregunto con voz profunda Rauru.

-Vengo a hacer una petición- respondió serio el héroe.

-¿Qué tipo de petición?-

-Con todo respeto, no es con ustedes con quien quiero hablar- declaro sorprendiendo a todos en el lugar. Link llevó su mano izquierda a su espalda y desenvainó la espada Maestra, inclinándose en una rodilla al suelo, sosteniendo la espada con ambas manos con la punta en el suelo en la icónica inclinación de los caballeros –Yo, Link, el Héroe del tiempo, portador de la trifuerza del valor, elegido de las Diosas de Oro, el Héroe de Termina- ese último título sorprendió aún más a los sabios, ¿Qué o quién era Termina? –Humildemente solicito una audiencia con mis señoras, ¡las Diosas de Oro!- terminó en una exclamación alarmando a los sabios.

-¡Link!, ¡¿Qué tratas de hacer?!- exclamó incrédula la princesa.

Pero dicho sentimiento pareció minúsculo en comparación a la inmensa sorpresa que sintió, tanto ella como los demás sabios, cuando una brillante luz blanca y dorada bajaba del techo mientras tres brillantes figuras, una de color Rojo intenso, otra era verde esmeralda y la ultima de un profundo azul zafiro, descendían lenta y majestuosamente hacia el ultimo pilar de la cámara, aquel que estaba más alejado y elevado.

El brillo disminuyó un poco, mostrando, ante la incredulidad de los sabios, a sus diosas, las tres tenían el aspecto de mujeres inmaculadamente hermosas y majestuosas, las tres vestían un brillante y hermoso vestido dorado, con una tiara dorada con jemas preciosas del color de sus respectivos cabellos en la cabeza.

Eran prácticamente idénticas, salvo por los colores de sus cabellos, Din tenía un brillante cabello carmesí, el de Nayru por el contrario, era de un profundo color zafiro y Farore tenía el cabello de un frondoso verde esmeralda. Los ojos de las tres eran completamente blancos, cosa que sorprendía enormemente a Link por cierta máscara, pero no era momento de pensar en eso.

- **Héroe del tiempo, mi elegido** \- empezó Farore provocando que los sabios reaccionaran postrándose en el suelo de rodillas **-¿Por qué razón nos has llamado?** -.

-Tengo una petición que hacer, mi señora- respondió el héroe aun de rodillas, volviendo a cerrar los ojos e inclinando un poco la cabeza.

- **Habla** \- indicó esta vez Din.

-Solicito un deseo de la Trifuerza- dijo con calma.

Los sabios levantaron la vista, totalmente incrédulos ante semejante petición. Incluso las diosas se mostraron levemente sorprendidas, aunque no era la primera vez que uno de los portadores del espíritu del héroe pedía tal privilegio, la cantidad de veces que eso había pasado era mínima, casi nula, con esta, solo había sucedido 2 veces.

- **Héroe del tiempo, ¿comprendes que es lo que nos estas pidiendo?** \- preguntó Nayru.

-Sí, mi señora-.

- **Entonces ¿comprendes qué no cualquiera puede recibir semejante presente?** -.

-Sí, mi señora-.

- **Aun así, estas aquí, solicitándolo, ¿Por qué?, ¿tanto ansias algo, que buscas obtenerlo por medio de la Trifuerza?-.**

-Sí, mi señora, más no es un bien material lo que deseo, más bien es una responsabilidad, y la capacidad de realizarla-.

- **¿Tiene que ver con el título con el que te presentaste?** -.

-Así es, mi señora-.

 **-¿Es por esa razón, que has abandonado Hyrule?** \- esa pregunta sorprendió de nuevo a los sabios.

-Así es, mi señora, durante mi último viaje, termine en la tierra de Termina que se encontraba bajo la maldición de un poderoso demonio, me enfrenté a él y logré vencer, convirtiéndome en el Héroe de Termina, pero Termina quedó muy afectada tras eso, mi deseo es libertad para ir y venir entre Termina y Hyrule a voluntad y poder permanecer en cualquiera de las tierras por un tiempo indefinido- respondió con decisión al tiempo que decía su deseo.

- **Tu petición es honorable y tú, por todo lo que has pasado y vivido, obtienes derecho al deseo que pides** \- respondió Nayru con sus hermanas asintiendo, dejando incrédulos a los sabios – **más sin embargo, me temo que no puede ser concedido** -.

- **Termina está más allá de nuestra autoridad y a la autoridad de la trifuerza, para poder conceder ese deseo es necesaria la aprobación del dios patrono de Termina, y aunque el dios creador de Termina es un viejo conocido nuestro, no es posible recibir su aprobación dado que fue sellado hace mucho tiempo, sin su presencia, se requerirá la aprobación de los dioses guardianes de Termina, los Cuatro Gigantes** \- continuó Farore.

La respuesta afligió por un momento a Link, que se quedó pensativo ante la mención del dios creador de Termina, pero cuando mencionaron a los Cuatro Gigantes, se llenó de esperanza, más sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hablar, un brillo de su cinturón lo interrumpió, llamando la atención de todos.

El brillo salió de su cinturón y se elevó a un lado de Link disminuyendo un poco el brillo, mostrando que no era otra cosa que una máscara, la máscara de la Fiera Deidad.

La máscara pareció expandirse de la parte interna, cada vez más y más, formando lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de un humano muy alto. Finalmente el brillo acabo, mostrando a un hombre de casi dos metros y medio.

El hombre vestía unas botas de montaña como las de Link, mallas negras, una túnica azul claro con una coraza metálica con un triángulo en el pectoral izquierdo y una luna creciente en el pectoral derecho encima, una camisa negra ajustada salía de las mangas de la túnica y se perdía debajo de unos guantes de combate metálicos cubriendo todo el pecho del hombre, tenía tres gemas de color azul cielo adheridas a la camisa justo debajo del cuello, observándose sin problemas pese a la túnica. Una espada de doble hélice sin guarda tan larga como el, de color verde y verde esmeralda, se mostraba en su espalda.

Sus facciones y cabello eran idénticos a los de Link, salvo que tenía marcas faciales en sus mejillas de color rojo y otra más en la frente de color azul, su cabello era blanco, y al igual que las diosas, no se le podía ver pupila o algo más, solo unos ojos completamente blancos.

- **Por mi consentimiento no se preocupen, ya lo tiene** \- dijo el hombre con una voz profunda, cargada de poder y sabiduría.

Los sabios estaban en shock ante el hombre recién aparecido, no sabían de donde había salido, ni quien era, ni por que se parecía tanto a su amigo/interés romántico/prometido (los últimos dos por parte de Zelda y Ruto respectivamente) pero no había dudas de algo, era poderoso, mucho más que los 7 juntos. Su presencia, pese a notarse que no estaba expulsando poder o intenciones de combate, se comparaba a la de sus diosas.

Link también estaba sorprendido, según las descripciones de Taya y sus propios recuerdos confusos de su combate contra Majora, le indicaban que junto a él, estaba su transformación más poderosa, pero ¿Cómo rayos era posible esto?

Pero sin dudas, quienes estaban más sorprendidas eran las diosas, que habiendo dejado de lado su anterior imagen de diosas, se mostraban incrédulas con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

 **-¡Oni!-** exclamaron sorprendidas las diosas, sorprendiendo enormemente a los mortales presentes ante el tono de incredulidad en sus voces, junto a tres tonos de alegría y uno de leve molestia.

- **Es un placer volver a verlas, Nayru, Farore** \- saludó el hombre reconocido como Oni inclinando levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo a las mencionadas, luego dirigió su vista a la última de ellas **-¿sigues siendo una mocosa mimada, Din?** \- pregunto con sorna.

 **-¡Fierce!** \- exclamó molesta la diosa del poder, por el contrario, sus hermanas se veían contentas.

- **Oni, es bueno verte viejo amigo, pero, ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Lo último que supimos de ti fue que…?** \- comenzó confusa Farore.

 **-Fui sellado en una máscara por el dios demoniaco Majora-** terminó por ella Oni, sorprendiendo enormemente a Link **–es correcto, estuve sellado por varios siglos, hasta hace unos días atrás que Majora se liberó de su propio encierro y volvió a atacar Termina, él mismo entrego mi máscara al héroe aquí presente, creo que intentaba eliminarnos a los dos al mismo tiempo, está de más decir que no le fue bien-** explicó, diciendo la última parte con sorna.

 **-¡¿Majora se liberó?!-** exclamaron espantadas las diosas, sorprendiendo aún más, si es que es posible, a los mortales, ¿ellas, le temían a Majora?

- **Tranquilas, como ya dije, yo y mi elegido lo volvimos a sellar** \- respondió poniendo su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de un sorprendido Link.

Eso calmó a las diosas, pero dejo aún más confundidos a los sabios.

-Disculpe mi interrupción, mis señoras- habló Zelda con reverencia –pero, de ser posible, me gustaría pedir una explicación para poder entender lo que pasa-.

- **Me parece que se merecen comprender-** accedió la Nayru **–El hombre frente a ustedes, no es otro que Oni, el dios creador de Termina, también conocido como "The Fierce Deity"** (la fiera deidad en inglés, de ahí el apodo de Din), **un dios guerrero tan poderoso como nosotras tres juntas-** presentó, sorprendiendo, de nuevo, a los sabios y al héroe.

- **Eso fue antes, ahora debe de ser un debilucho** \- intervino Din.

- **Sigue soñando Diny** \- respondió el dios tranquilo, limpiándose desinteresadamente el oído derecho con un dedo.

 **-¡Que no me llames así!-** reclamo molesta la diosa.

A estas alturas, ninguno de los mortales dejaba de estar en un estado de sorpresa pura, todo lo ocurrido desde la llegada de Link había sido una sorpresa tras otra, pero probablemente, lo más chocante para ellos fue ver a la poderosa Din comportarse como una mortal cualquiera molesta con su indiferente hermano mayor o amigo.

- **Como sea, no puedo permanecer "manifestado" tanto tiempo sin que mi portador use mi máscara, así que diré esto rápidamente y me saltare detalles innecesarios, nuestros mundos, Termina y Hyrule, estaban uno junto al otro, por lo que después de algunos combates o guerras, como quieran llamarlo, pactamos una alianza mutua e incluso creamos seres similares como los goron y los zora** \- continuo con tranquilidad el dios – **pero hace unos siglos, un poderoso dios demonio llego a mi tierra, destruyéndolo todo y matando a todos, obviamente le enfrente, pero no fui capaz de derrotarlo, era muy fuerte y jugaba sucio. Pero él tampoco logró derrotarme, lo más que logro hacer fue sellarme en una máscara, pero no se fue impune, quedo muy débil, tanto, que solo tuve que concentrar todo el poder que pude en comunicarme con un músico viajero, que pertenecía a una antigua tribu de termina y ordenarle que fuera a tocar para Majora quien había estado devorando humanos y terminianos que buscaban su armadura para recuperar poder, tocó durante tres días y tres noches sin parar, durante ese tiempo Majora bailó hasta que el músico finalmente se detuvo y se desvaneció en el aire, dejando solo su armadura atrás la cual tenía su esencia en ella** -.

- **El músico llevo la armadura a su tribu, ellos forjaron la máscara de Majora con la armadura e hicieron un ritual ante la luna llena, donde mis gigantes pusieron mi mascara, puesto siendo yo también conocido como el dios de la Luna, era el mejor lugar para resguardar mi tierra, desde ahí yo también puse lo que pude de mi poder para completar el sellado, funciono muy bien, hasta que hace poco finalmente fue liberado, pero como ya dije, yo y mi portador nos encargamos de él** -explico rápidamente Oni.

Para los sabios eso fue mucha información que recibir de golpe y sin apenas explicaciones, por lo que estaban muy confundidos. Caso contrario era Link, que fue capaz de entenderlo todo.

- **Los confundiste aún más, Oni** \- comento divertida Farore.

- **Después podan explicarles mejor ustedes, ya les dije que tengo prisa, no es fácil estar así ¿saben?** \- respondió indiferente el dios – **lo importante aquí es el deseo de este joven Héroe, que me parece ahora pueden conceder sin problemas** -.

- **Bien, héroe del Tiempo y portador de la Trifuerza del valor, mi elegido, Link, tienes mi aprobación a tu petición** \- hablo solemnemente Farore, provocando que Link se concentrara de nuevo.

- **Héroe del Tiempo, te concedo mi aprobación** \- dijo de igual manera Nayru.

- **Pff, malditos protocolos molestos** \- murmuró fastidiado Oni antes de hablar con voz fuerte – **Héroe de Termina, mi portador y mi elegido, tienes mi aprobación** -.

- **Héroe del tiempo** \- empezó Din – **yo rechazo tu petición** \- termino con seriedad.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para nuestro héroe, estuvo tan cerca pero tan lejos.

-Mi señora, lamento mi ofensa, pero quisiera saber sus razones para negar mi petición- preguntó Link.

- **Entiendo bien tus razones, pero no puedo permitir que nuestro elegido para ser el guardián de nuestro mundo se marche, dejando desprotegidas sus propias tierras** \- respondió Din.

- **Oh, vamos, solo di que no quieres permitirle ayudar a mi mundo** \- interrumpió Oni con cierta molestia.

La diosa del poder abrió levemente la boca sorprendida antes de cerrarla y mirar levemente a otro lado murmurando – **no tengo por qué responder a eso** -.

- **Mira, Diny** \- empezó molesto Oni, provocando que la diosa lo mirara enojada **–las cosas están así, o le das el consentimiento o yo mismo te hare dárselo a base de golpes-** amenazó, la diosa parecía querer decir algo, pero Oni volvió a hablar **-¿tengo que recordarte yo soy más poderoso que tú? Y si le sumamos el poder de mi elegido, créeme, que no te ira nada bien** -

- **Bfff** -bufó molesta la diosa ante los incrédulos sabios y sus hermanas que veían la escena divertidas – **está bien, está bien, también tienes mi permiso, pero quiero saber exactamente por qué tiene tanto interés en ir a tu mundo Fierce** \- dijo fastidiada mirando al héroe.

El héroe tosió un poco para recuperar la compostura y enfocarse –Durante mis viajes por Termina vi de primera mano el sufrimiento que causo Majora, ayudando a los habitantes de Termina obtuve varias mascaras con poderes o habilidades, entre dichas mascaras obtuve las máscaras Deku, Goron y Zora, que me permitieron transformarme en seres de dichas especies que sufrieron a manos de Majora- eso llamo la atención de todos, y más aun a Ruto, eso quería decir que él, era prácticamente un miembro de esas especies, por lo tanto un zora, con eso, la opción que su yo del pasado se casé con el son muy altas –los espíritus de las máscaras me acompañaron a lo largo de mi viaje y me ayudaron a superar las pruebas que tuve-.

-Más al usarlas no solo compartía sus características físicas, también pasaba a ser parte de ellos mental y espiritualmente hablando, ahora mismo me considero tanto Hyliano como Terminiano, por tal, no puedo quedarme tranquilo, sabiendo que otros terminianos siguen sufriendo por los actos de Majora y otros problemas, y me temo que muchos de los problemas, me tomaran años de solucionar- explicó.

 **-¿Qué tipos de problemas te pueden obligar a estar presente por años?** \- preguntó Din un poco confundida.

-El paso de Majora tomo la vida del mejor guerrero Goron, Darmani, y su líder actual no puede gobernar, usando la máscara goron que contiene su espíritu, el líder me confundió con Darmani y me nombro su sucesor, y aunque no puedo gobernar a los goron, no puedo ignorar su situación, deseo cumplir con el papel de líder goron hasta que el hijo del líder actual tenga la edad necesaria para la tarea, calculo que será dentro de 10 años como mínimo- explico, llamando poderosamente la atención de Darunia.

–También, un guerrero Zora murió por culpa de Majora, dejando atrás a su pareja y sus crías recién nacidas- eso altero un poco a las sabias presentes -como dije, al usar las máscaras me influyeron espiritualmente, al punto que no puedo dejar solas a esas crías, aunque tampoco pienso suplantar a Mikau, el zora fallecido, si quiero procurar que estén bien, de la misma forma que el Gran Árbol Deku cuido de mí, pese a no ser un kokiri-.

La sala se quedó muda ante sus palabras mientras todos reflexionaban al respecto, especialmente los sabios que estaban maravillados ante todo.

- **Bien, tras reconsiderar mis palabras, te concedo mi autorización** \- cedió finalmente Din.

Apenas termino esas palabras, un poderoso brillo dorado surgió por encima de Link, siendo nada más y nada menos que la Trifuerza completa que bañó a Link en un potente brillo dorado durante unos instantes antes de parar, mostrando al héroe, sin ningún tipo de cambios.

- **Bien, tu deseo ha sido concedido, héroe del tiempo** \- informó Nayru – **ahora eres libre de ir y venir entre Termina y Hyrule, pero espero estés consiente de que si Hyrule llegase a entrar en una emergencia, tu tendrás que volver a protegerla** -.

-Entendido, mil gracias, mis señoras- agradeció el héroe.

-Mi señora- llamó de pronto Darunia –si me permite, tengo una petición- informó inclinándose profundamente.

 **-¿Cuál es, sabio del fuego?-** pregunto Din.

-Solicito permiso para dejar temporalmente la cámara de los sabios para acompañar una vez al año a mi hermano Link- pidió el goron para sorpresa de muchos –yo tengo experiencia como jefe goron, y quisiera apoyar un poco a mi hermano, dándole consejos sobre cómo guiar a los goron de Termina al menos una vez por año, para lo cual, debo de ir a Termina y ver la situación de la tribu de ahí para poder dar un consejo adecuado-.

Las diosas lo miraron serias, pero un asentimiento de parte de Oni les llamo la atención.

- **Bien, se te concede el permiso para ausentarte de la cámara de los sabios durante el periodo de una semana al año para que asesores al héroe del tiempo** \- declaró Din.

 **-Ya que estamos** \- intervino Oni con calma **-¿Por qué no le permiten a los otros sabios ir esta vez a Termina por unos 2 días?** \- preguntó, sorprendiendo de nuevo a todos – **les servirá de experiencia y será una forma de descansar al menos por unos días de vigilar el espíritu de un mago oscuro** \- termino señalando con el pulgar lo que parecía ser un campo de fuerza de luz con forma de diamante que flotaba en el vacío a sus espaldas, dentro del cual se podía ver una niebla oscura pululando – **además, en estos momentos se está festejando el festival del tiempo, sería una pena que se lo perdieran** \- agregó.

Los sabios lo miraron incrédulos, mismo sentimiento que se incrementó al ver que sus diosas parecían considerarlo seriamente.

 **-¿A qué se debe tu generosidad, Oni?-** preguntó curiosa Farore.

- **Estos sabios ayudaron, en mayor o menor medida a mi portador, lo vi cuando él se puso mi máscara** \- explicó – **y aunque la actitud de algunos no me termino de agradar** \- en ese punto miro muy fijamente a Ruto, quien se sintió intimidada – **quiero agradecerles por ello, si no fuera por su ayuda, es muy probable que mi elegido falleciera antes de llegar a Termina, por lo que no hubiera podido salvar mi tierra-.**

- **Mmm** \- murmuro pensativa Nayru – **bien, tienen mi permiso, salvo tú, Rauru, es necesario que al menos uno de ustedes permanezca en la cámara evitando que Ganondorf se libere** -.

-Entendido, mi señora- accedió el sabio.

 **-Bien, yo me retiro, ya estuve mucho tiempo "manifestado"** \- dijo Oni mientras se desvanecía y la máscara volvía al cinturón de Link.

- **Sabios, Héroe del Tiempo, pueden marcharse** \- informó Farore – **Sabio del fuego, recuerda que debes volver antes del fin del séptimo día, los demás, deben estar aquí antes del inicio del tercero** \- les indicó, los 6 asintieron – **Héroe** \- llamó – **por todas las hazañas que has logrado, te espera una recompensa que yo te otorgo, te está esperando en el Templo del Tiempo** \- termino.

-Mil gracias, mi señora- agradecía Link, inclinando la cabeza.

Instantes después, las tres diosas asedian con majestuosidad mientras 7 de los mortales desaparecían en haces de luz.

Nadie notó, como en el diamante de luz que Oni había señalado, aquella niebla oscura se arremolinaba, formando un rostro que parecía humano.

 _ **-Majora, ¿eh?, suena, muy interesante, ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_ -.

 **FIN DE CAPITULO**

Pff, pensé que no lograría subirlo hoy, inclusive lo acorte un poco, en el original inclusive aparecía el vendedor de máscaras, pero bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Si no les gusto pues escribo la versión original y reemplazo el capítulo por esa.

Bien, ahora respondiendo comentarios:

Kaioshin135: Si, es una costumbre que adopte de algunos de mis escritores favoritos, se siente bien leer una respuesta a tu review en el final o inicio de un capitulo.

Y si, las diosas están al pendiente, y tome un par de cosas de tu historia, lo de Majora sellando a Oni, espero no te moleste, solo que aquí hice que Oni y las diosas fueran viejos amigos y que tuviera una relación de rivalidad con Din, me pareció que era la mejor forma de proceder.

MCAlex976: Gracias, me tomare mi tiempo para que la historia termine bien, sin apresurarme, aunque en este caso quise subirlo ya y quite un par de cosas que al final me parecieron sobrantes, no tanto por la fecha. Y ciertamente, agradezco y busco aprovechar al máximo la ayuda de un escritor como a Kaioshin135, quien pese a ser novato tuvo un debut mucho mejor que el mío, su historia supera los primeros capítulos de mi primer historia.

Y si, es prácticamente una historia alternativa, entre eso se nota que en mi historia Oni es amigo de las diosas, pero como vez, un problema muy grande puede venir en camino.

Por hoy seria todo, la próxima actualización debe de ser el día primero de diciembre, aunque hay números de que sea a mediados de noviembre, pero no prometo nada.

Hasta la próxima.


	4. Avanzando por un nuevo sendero

Hola a todos, un mes ha pasado y es tiempo de continuar con la historia. Hoy no tengo mucho que comentar, así que, ¿continuamos?

-Diálogos-

- _Pensamientos_ -

 _ **(Explicación, ligar, momento)**_

 **-Ser superior hablando-**

 _ **-Ser superior pensando-**_

 **Capítulo 4: Avanzando por el nuevo sendero.**

Link y Zelda abrieron los ojos lentamente, notando que se encontraban en el templo del tiempo otra vez.

-¿A qué se refería con regalo?- se preguntó el héroe mirando a todos lados.

-Link, ¿en verdad te vas a ir?- preguntó algo dolida la princesa.

-Sí, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientas ellos siguen sufriendo, no cuando puedo hacer algo para remediarlo- respondió con seguridad.

La princesa iba a decir algo, pero un sonido les llamo la atención, ambos levantaron la mirada y pudieron ver como un hada de color blanca y azul que en ocasiones soltaba leves destellos verdes entraba por un ventanal abierto.

-¡Link!- escucharon ambos, sorprendiéndose enormemente el héroe al reconocer la voz.

-¿Navi?- preguntó incrédulo.

-¡Si, soy yo Link!- exclamó la recién identificada hada volando a con gran velocidad, rodeando al niño una y otra vez antes de volar a su mejilla y frotarse contra ella con cariño.

-¡Navi!, me alegro mucho de verte- exclamó contento abrazándola -¿Dónde estuviste? Te estuve buscando por toda Hyrule-.

-Lo siento- se disculpó alejándose un poco –fui llamada por el gran hada del Valor, ya que había completado la tarea que el Gran Árbol Deku me dio, fui ascendida-.

-¿Ascendida?- preguntaron confundidos ambos hylianos.

-Sí, cuando un hada de rango menor, como lo era yo o como las hadas compañeras de los Kokiri cumplen su tarea una de las grandes hadas la llaman para recibir su bendición y obtener más poder, las hadas rojas que nos encontrábamos por Hyrule eran hadas que ya fueron bendecidas por 5 de las grandes hadas, por eso pueden curar heridas y las hadas menores no- explicó con calma -¿vez estos destellos verdes?- pregunto mientras incrementaba el brillo que producía, haciéndose más notorios el nuevo color –eso quiere decir que recibí la bendición de una de las grandes hadas, también crecí un poco, cuando sea bendecida por las 5, yo también podré curar como las hadas rojas, ¡inclusive podría ascender a hada enorme si obtengo la bendición de las 6!- exclamo orgullosa.

(N/a: las hadas enormes son un tipo de hada roja más grande de lo normal, no las puedes guardar en botellas, en Ocarina of time y Majora´s Mask se pueden encontrar tocando la canción de la tormenta en ciertos lugares, en los remakes pasan de ser rojas a amarillas, además de restaurar salud llenan la mitad de la barra de magia, muy útiles cuando sabes dónde están y necesitas vida y magia de manera urgente)

-Es genial Navi, pero me podrías haber avisado, me preocupe mucho cuando no volviste- le reclamó algo molesto el héroe.

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar- se disculpó algo apenada.

-Ya no importa, lo que importa es que estas de regreso, tengo mucho que contarte- dijo tranquilo y feliz el chico, animando a la hada.

-Bien, me parece que es hora de marcharnos, imagino que Termina no está cerca- comentó Impa quien había aparecido de golpe a sus espaldas, asustando a Zelda y a Navi, Link solo la vio tranquilo, para interés de la Sheikah, Link había mostrado un instinto muy bueno cuando sintió a Sheik tras salir la primera vez de la cámara de los sabios, pero en esa ocasión había reaccionado preparándose para atacar, y ahora, parecía que la había sentido a ella, que era más hábil en sigilo que Sheik (véase Zelda), y lo que es más, por su reacción tan tranquila, sabía que era ella.

-No, la entrada a Termina está en una cueva en el bosque perdido- respondió él –adelántense, las veré en el templo del bosque junto a los otros sabios, tengo una parada que hacer antes, vamos Navi- fue todo lo que dijo al salir del templo.

Ambas mujeres solo lo miraron, una intrigada y la otra un poco triste, hasta que Impa colocó su mano en el hombro de Zelda y silbó el Minueto del Bosque, desapareciendo las dos entre luces verdes.

Mientras tanto, Link le decía algunas cosas sobre lo que había vivido a Navi mientras caminaba por el área comercial de Hyrule, deteniéndose frente a un local que tenía un letrero con forma de espada.

 _ **(Un par de horas después, aldea Kokiri)**_

-Y eso es todo- terminó de decir Link a su compañera, ambos camino a su vieja casa en la sima de un árbol jalando de las riendas de Epona, ignorando las miradas y los murmullos que los Kokiri les daban por la pequeña yegua.

-¡Por las diosas!, ¿a ti no se te puede dejar solo verdad?, un par de días y ya te metes en ese tipo de problemas- reclamo la hada entre fastidiada y sorprendida, aunque también se le notaba un poco deprimida.

-Creo que ni con compañía me salvaría de eso Navi- respondió él con resignación y aceptación.

-¡Link!- escucharon ambos de pronto, buscando la fuente del grito, vieron a un molesto Kokiri acercándose a paso fuerte.

-Mido- dijo simplemente el Hylian.

-¿Qué rayos hace eso aquí?- reclamo señalando a la yegua.

-Ella, es ella no eso, y es Epona, es mi yegua- le respondió levemente molesto.

-No me importa, solo sácala de aquí, no quiero montañas de estiércol en la aldea-.

-Tranquilo, solo vine por mis cosas, me voy del bosque- dijo con calma para el shock de los kokiri que escuchaban, incluido Mido –por cierto, toma- continuo mientras tomaba una espada (idéntica a su primera espada antes de mejorarla en Termina) que estaba en la montura de Epona y se la lanzaba, atrapándola por los pelos –La espada Kokiri, te la devuelvo, ya no la necesito- dijo mientras seguía de largo, dejando a Mido estático con la espada en manos.

-Buuuuh, que molesto ese patán- comentaba molesta Navi.

-Algo, pero lo bueno es que no lo veremos en un muy bueeen tiempo, así que no le des importancia- dijo Link llegando por fin a su vieja casa.

Ató a Epona a la base de la escalera y subió. Sin dudar, fue directo a un cofre bastante grande que estaba junto a su cama. Lo abrió para ver la mayoría del equipamiento que había obtenido en su campaña contra Ganondorf.

Las 4 botellas, el bumerang que obtuvo dentro de Lord Jabu-Jabu, el arco del héroe que tomó del templo del bosque con las 3 gemas necesarias para usar las flechas de fuego, hielo y luz incrustadas en la madera, el gancho que le dio Dampé, el Súper gancho del templo del agua, la lente de la verdad de Hyrule, las túnicas de Goron y Zora, Los guantes de plata, los guantes de oro, el brazalete goron, las escamas plateada y dorada, las botas de hierro, las botas voladoras, el escudo espejo, el escudo Hylian y lo que probablemente era lo más grande en el cofre, la espada Biggoron.

La mayoría de esas cosas solo podía usarlas cuando era adulto, de hecho, solo el brazalete goron, las botellas y el bumerang eran lo suficientemente pequeñas para usarlas en su edad actual, pero ahora que no volvería, no podía dejarlas aquí, aunque tenía la ligera duda de cómo llevarse todo. No le quedo de otra más que ponerse el brazalete goron y levantar el cofre con facilidad.

Pero antes de salir, se detuvo y miro un pequeño mueble junto a su cama, al otro lado del que estaba el cofre. Ahí, sobre el mueble estaba una ocarina color crema y verde, la ocarina de las Hadas. Se devolvió a paso rápido y el tomo, guardándola con cariño en su bolsa.

Una vez abajo, desato a Epona y, ante la incrédula vista de los kokiri, avanzó con calma a la entrada del bosque perdido, cargando su cofre con una mano.

-¡Espera Link!- escucharon. Miraron atrás y vieron a varios kokiri mirándolo con preocupación -¡no puedes dejar el bosque, morirás!-.

-¿Acaso olvidan que ya me he ido antes?, y sin embargo sigo vivo- les respondió, eso puso en duda a los kokiri, y aunque Link sabía que eso no era cierto, comprendía que el gran árbol Deku quería mantenerlos a salvo dentro del bosque, por lo que agregó –porque yo no soy un Kokiri, yo soy un Hylian, por eso no tenía un hada al nacer- eso los sorprendió bastante, lo suficiente para que Link diera media vuelta y entrara al bosque perdido sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo.

Caminó por varios minutos hasta finalmente llegar al templo del bosque donde ya le esperaban los sabios.

\- ¿Listos?- les preguntó, todos asintieron –entonces andando, el camino no es corto y siendo tantos y yo cargando esto tardaremos unas 12 horas si nos damos prisa, lo más probable es que tengamos que acampar una noche en el bosque antes de llegar- comentó antes de girarse y empezar a caminar, ignorando el quejido de Ruto- por cierto princesa, ¿no tendrá problemas si su yo actual desaparece del castillo?- preguntó a la Hylian presente mientras caminaba hacia el bosque.

-No te preocupes, Impa se encargó de eso- fue la respuesta de Zelda.

-¿y los demás?-.

-Todo listo hermano, no te preocupes- le calmó el goron. Link se limitó a asentir y seguir con su marcha.

Caminaron por horas sin detenerse, e ignorando a Ruto que seguía pidiendo por alguien que la cargue.

-¡Por favor Link!, ¡Cárgame como cuando nos conocimos!- gritaba.

-No puedo, Epona no puede con el cofre y debo sostener sus riendas- respondía el sin alterarse.

-Entonces déjame montarla- pedía esta vez.

-No deja que ningún zora la monte, no me dejo a mi montarla convertido en zora-.

Eso había llamado poderosamente la atención de todos, Link no había dicho mucho sobre sus transformaciones y todos estaban en verdad interesados en eso.

-Disculpa, Link, ¿puedo montar yo?, mi yo del pasado no está acostumbrada a estar tanto tiempo caminando por el bosque- pidió esta vez la princesa Zelda con varias gotas de sudor en la frente y sus piernas temblando un poco, ocultas por su vestido.

-Claro- afirmo deteniéndose.

La princesa avanzo con calma hacia la yegua y monto con cuidado, sentándose de costado.

-¿Por qué ella sí y yo no?- reclamó Ruto.

-Ya te dije que Epona no deja que la monte un zora-.

-Em, disculpa Link, pero, ¿podrías usar alguna de tus mascaras?, tengo curiosidad- pidió Saria con timidez, siendo ya incapaz de soportar su curiosidad.

Ante ese pedido, Link se tensó por unos segundos, solo siendo notado por Darunia, Impa y Nabooru.

-Preferiría que no- respondió algo nervioso el héroe.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó un poco triste la kokiri.

-Es, complicado- respondió vagamente.

-¡Por favor!- exclamó de nuevo poniendo ojos suplicantes.

-Si Link, yo también quiero ver- concordó Navi.

-Yo también, ponte la máscara Zora- pidió Ruto.

La princesa Zelda no dijo nada, pero lo veía con mucha curiosidad.

Ante eso, no pudo negarse más y soltó un suspiro resignado.

-Está bien, Saria toma las riendas de Epona y no la sueltes por favor- índico pasándole las tiras de cuero a la kokiri y alejándose un poco de ellos, dejo el cofre en el suelo y sacó de entre sus cosas la máscara –por favor, que nadie interfiera- pidió para la confusión de todos.

Respiro profundamente un par de veces antes de llevarse la máscara al rostro.

Al instante en que la máscara toco su piel, Link soltó un par de leves quejidos de dolor, todos escucharon el grotesco sonido de lo que parecían ser huesos rompiéndose y reformándose con forme los gemidos de Link subían de fuerza. Observaron con profundo terror como el héroe empezaba a crecer de forma forzosa y unas protuberancias salían de los codos de forma que parecía dolorosa, los tres adultos lograron ver que al salir parecían estar rasgando su piel misma, no por corte, más bien estirándose hasta que la piel no podía resistir más y se rasgaba, el héroe no paraba de retorcerse de dolor. Finalmente soltó un fuerte y desgarrador grito mostrando unos ojos negros completamente vacíos, como si le hubieran arrancado los ojos, con grietas negras que se expandían un poco por el rostro al tiempo que un profundo resplandor blanco lo cubría.

Cuando cesó, se mostró a un zora adulto frente a ellos, respirando un poco agitadamente. Los sabios solo lo miraron entre fascinados y horrorizados.

-Esa, es la transformación- fue todo lo que dijo, su voz sonando muy parecida a la que tenía cuando era adulto, pero con una diferencia del tono difícil de definir, parecía como si estuviera hablando bajo el agua o algo así.

-Así que esa es tu transformación- comentó interesada Impa -¿por eso no querías usar alguna de las máscaras?, ¿todas duelen tanto al usarse?-.

-Sí, aunque ya me acostumbre, es muy incómodo de hacer ante alguien que no sabe cómo es- respondió.

Ante eso, los tres mayores no pudieron evitar admirarlo aún más. No podían imaginar cuantas veces había usado cada máscara hasta ahora, mucho menos imaginaban cuantas veces las llegaría a utilizar por más de 10 años, y el no mostraba problemas ante eso.

Caso contrario eran las demás. Todas lo miraban con los ojos vidriosos, cubriéndose la boca con una mano para evitar soltar un sollozo, para ellas era muy doloroso ver como sufría por usar las máscaras.

-Bueno, en estos momentos soy un Zora en toda la regla y puedo hacer lo que hace uno, por ejemplo- dijo cruzando sus brazos frente a él, instantes después los abrió con fuerza, saliendo disparadas las aletas en sus brazos, rodeando a los sabios como bumerangs antes de volver a los brazos de Link –entre otras cosas- terminó de decir mientras se llevaba las manos a la máscara.

Las sabias más jóvenes y el hada querían detenerlo, pero antes de que pudieran decir o hacer nada él ya había tirado de los costados de su cara produciendo un poderoso destello blanco. Cuando el destello acabó Link tenía su apariencia de siempre.

-Tranquilos, no duele al quitármela- les calmo, aliviando a todos los presentes. Tomando de nuevo el cofre y las riendas de Epona, siguió su avance. No pararon hasta que el cielo se tiño de negro, acampando en medio del bosque junto a un lago para alegría de Ruto.

 _ **(Día siguiente, cruce entre Hyrule y Termina, 11:30 a.m.)**_

Siguieron avanzando el día siguiente en cuanto amaneció. Ya habían pasado un buen tramo del cruce a Termina, de hecho, estaban ante los acantilados antes del pasillo torcido.

-¿Y cómo vamos a cruzar?- preguntaba confundida la princesa Zelda.

-Yo me encargo de eso- afirmo Link llevándose una mano al bolsillo –ustedes esperen aquí, volveré en unos minutos- dijo antes de colocarse la máscara Deku en el rostro sin dudar un instante.

Nuevamente fueron testigos de la tortuosa transformación por la que pasaba el héroe, solo que en esta ocasión, en vez de crecer, se encogía. Tras finalizar, miraron sorprendidos como el pequeño matorral Deku que era su amigo se acercaba a una enorme flor Deku y se perdía dentro de ella, saliendo disparado instantes después con dos flores enormes, una en cada mano, con los pétalos girando y manteniéndolo en el aire. La princesa Zelda logro reaccionar tras ver como Link se perdía a la distancia, convocando su propia magia genero un vórtice de luz cerca de ellos, generando una piedra muy parecida a las piedras chismosas, pero en lugar del emblema de los Sheikah tenía el símbolo de la trifuerza.

Cuando le iban a preguntar que era esa roca, vieron como su amigo volvía volando, cayendo justo en medio de ellos. Se retiró la máscara y antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar activó el viento de Farore. Todos fueron rodeados por la luz verde de la magia, apareciendo justo al otro extremo del paso.

-Listo, ya cruzamos- dijo con calma antes de quedarse mirando con tristeza el tronco seco a su lado.

Los sabios lo miraron con curiosidad, preguntándose porque lo miraba tanto.

El sonido de pasos les llamó la atención a todos. Por el pasillo torcido llegaban nada más y nada menos que el mayordomo Deku y la princesa, ambos tristes y con un ramo de flores en manos.

-Buenos días- saludó Link con un leve toque de tristeza.

-Señor Link, buenos días- saludó en respuesta la princesa. El mayordomo solo asintió.

-Veo que vienen a visitarlo-.

-Sí, era un querido amigo mío- reconoció derramando un par de lágrimas.

Los sabios veían eso con duda, pero Link los veía con arrepentimiento, de llegar antes a Termina tal vez podría haber salvado al joven matorral Deku. Cuanto deseaba hacer algo.

- **¿y por qué no hacer algo ahora?** \- pregunto una voz en su cabeza al tiempo que sentía una vibración en su cintura. Confundido, el héroe saco una máscara que soltaba un ligero brillo, la máscara de Oni.

- _¿De qué hablas? No puedo devolverlo a la vida_ -.

- **Sí, si puedes, porque a diferencia del guerrero Zora y del guerrero Goron aún tenemos su cuerpo** _-_.

- _¿Qué?_ -

- **Conozco un medio para lograrlo, pero necesitamos 3 cosas, su alma que está en la máscara, su esencia o imagen que produces con la elegía al vacío, y su cuerpo que está aquí** -.

- _Pero la Elegía no funciona fuera de Ikana-_ replicó en duda.

- **Tranquilo, yo me encargo de eso, ahora colócate la máscara Deku, ponte al lado y toca la elegía al vacío** -.

Con ciertas dudas, decidió aceptar. Se colocó la máscara ante la duda y sorpresa de todos. Terminada la trasformación se colocó justo al lado del tronco y sacó las gaitas Deku, tocando aquella canción que los ponía a todos un poco inquietos. Miraron en sorpresa la figura del Deku que quedaba en el lugar cuando Link se movió, especialmente los Deku pues era la viva imagen del pequeño fallecido.

- **Bien, lo que sigue, coloca la máscara en el suelo en medio del cuerpo y de la figura, toca primero la canción de curación, luego la Nueva Bossanova y por último la sonata del despertar y terminamos** \- fue lo último que le dijo Oni.

Aun con dudas, obedeció sacando la ocarina del Tiempo. Tras tocar la primera canción, un brillo rozado envolvió los restos, la imagen y la máscara del joven Deku, generando un bríllate vórtice que desapareció unos instantes después, mostrando solo una figura como la imagen del pequeño que había producido con la elegía, pero no se veía triste, más bien, parecía dormido, sin embargo solo lo parecía pues no se veía que se moviera ni en lo más mínimo.

Tocó la segunda canción y una neblina brillante de color azul la cubrió por unos instantes. Al desaparecer, todos jurarían que veían la figura moverse un poco. Finalmente, toco la última de las canciones, y el resultado les quitó el aliento a todos, la figura abrió los ojos y los miro confundido.

-¿Papá?, ¿princesa Deku? ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó, mirando a todos lados.

-¡Hijo!- exclamó incrédulo y feliz el mayordomo, abrazándolo con fuerza junto a la princesa que lloraba de alegría.

Los sabios miraban esto en shock, Link, aunque sorprendido, se veía con una sonrisa contenta.

-Joven, Link, muchas gracias, no sé cómo agradecérselo- exclamaba entre lágrimas el mayordomo, aun abrazando a su hijo quien empezaba a comprender.

-Link- dijo el pequeño Deku –muchas gracias, por todo-.

-No, más bien yo te agradezco, gracias a ti fue que logre detener a Majora- respondió el Hylian, refiriéndose a lo necesarias que fueron las habilidades de la transformación Deku durante todo su viaje –aunque voy a echar un poco de menos usar las flores Deku para volar- dijo en broma, sacándole una leve risa al matorral –bien, me parece que deben de festejar, ¿no?-.

-Cierto, debemos volver al reino Deku para celebrar el regreso de mi hijo- afirmó el mayordomo irguiéndose de nueva cuenta y tomando una expresión seria, pero se le notaba la felicidad en los ojos –joven Link, ¿nos honraría con su presencia?-.

-Lo siento, pero hoy no puedo, otro día iré de visita- rechazó con pena.

-Entendido, hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos, joven Link- el mayordomo hizo una reverencia y se despidió, perdiéndose por el pasaje con los dos pequeños Deku siguiéndolo.

-Hasta luego Link- se despidió el pequeño Deku, agitando un brazo.

-Link- llamó la princesa Zelda obteniendo su atención -¿Cómo hiciste eso?- le preguntó sorprendida.

-No lo sé, solo seguí los pasos que me dijo Oni- respondió algo confundido mientras mostraba la máscara de la fiera deidad –ahora la cuestión es pensar en una forma de cruzar de nuevo- dijo con algo de pesar.

-Tranquilo, ya pensé en eso- dijo Zelda antes de, ante la confusa mirada de todos, repetir el conjuro y crear otra piedra igual a la anterior justo donde antes estaba el tronco seco –esta piedra es una versión permanente del viento de Farore, reconoce la energía de los sabios y de los que alguna vez portaron la trifuerza- explicó –solo tenemos que tocar el símbolo de la trifuerza, liberar algo de magia y la piedra nos transportara a donde está su hermana, es decir, al otro extremo de este lugar, así podremos cruzar rápidamente y será útil para todos- finalizó contenta.

-Genial- comento contentó Link, adiós al proceso tedioso. –Vamos, ya estamos cerca- sin más, se giró y siguió el camino con su cofre en manos hacia termina con los sabios detrás con Saria sujetando las riendas de Epona.

Observaron sorprendidos el pasillo torcido, sintiéndose un poco raros al atravesarlo, dedujeron que era la sensación de cambiar de mundo. Siguieron al héroe a través de extrañas construcciones con canales de agua y sistema de engranajes, recordándoles en cierta forma al molino de Kakariko, pero no les parecía que fuera uno.

Tras subir unas escaleras, Link se detuvo justo frente a una puerta de madera, mirándola con algo de seriedad.

-Al otro lado se encuentra la Ciudad Reloj de Termina- fue todo lo que dijo. Sus acompañantes miraron la puerta con expectación y algo de emoción, no todos los días se podía visitar un mundo paralelo. -¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar viéndonos desde las sombras?- preguntó Link a nadie en especial, o eso le pareció a los sabios que lo miraron confusos, por lo menos hasta que los tres adultos lograron sentir una presencia a sus espaldas.

Se voltearon tomando una posición de ataque, Impa con un sable delgado un tanto corto, Nabooru con dos sables gemelos y Darunia con el martillo megatón.

Las otras sabias solo los miraron confundidas, pero al mirar en la misma dirección vieron a un hombre con una inmensa mochila llena de máscaras en la espalda, por alguna razón les daba un escalofrió al verlo con esa sonrisa y frotándose las manos.

-No tenía pensado mostrarme ahora mismo pues es obvio que te fue bien, joven héroe, de hecho, planeaba irme en cuanto viera que llegabas y te diera algo, pero me sorprendió ver que vienes acompañado- dijo con calma el vendedor de máscaras felices ignorando completamente el hecho de que era amenazado por los sabios.

-Sí, las cosas resultaron un poco distintas a lo que yo esperaba- respondió con calma tras girarse a verlo, luego se dirigió a sus compañeros –tranquilos, es alguien raro pero me ha ayudado bastante-.

-Es cruel decirme raro, joven héroe- comentó sin mostrarse afectado.

-Dejare de considerarte raro cuando dejes de aparecerte en las sombras, creí haberte advertido de que si volvías a aparecer a mis espaldas te atacaría-.

-Pero no me aparecí tras de ti, desde que te fuiste eh estado esperando por tu retorno, y en todo caso estaba frente a ti considerando de que dirección venias-.

-Como sea, ¿Qué es eso que me ibas a dar?, tengo algo de prisa- preguntó de forma cortante ante la vista confusa de los sabios, los adultos ya habían guardado sus armas.

Por toda respuesta, el vendedor tomó un paquete de su espalda y se lo lanzó. Al abrirlo, Link levanto la vista sorprendido, eran sus máscaras, las que había dado para poder obtener las máscaras de la fiera deidad, o al menos el mismo tipo de cada una de las máscaras.

-Un pequeño regalo de mi parte, y no tengo nada más que decirte en este instante, aunque tal vez un pequeño consejo te sea útil, date prisa- fue todo lo que dijo antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

-Qué tipo más molesto, ¿no puede decir las cosas claramente?- comentó algo irritado el héroe antes de seguir su camino –aunque admito que es un buen amigo, en ocasiones al menos- dijo atravesando la puerta de madera.

Los sabios se apresuraron a seguirle, maravillándose al ver la ciudad al otro lado.

-Bienvenidos a la Ciudad Reloj en Termina- fue todo lo que dijo Link viendo con una sonrisa las caras de sorpresa de los sabios.

Estos iban a decir algo, pero fueron interrumpidos ante unas campanas que empezaron a sonar con fuerza llamando la atención del héroe que miro con curiosidad el reloj de la torre, alarmándose al ver la hora.

-Rayos, voy tarde- dijo al tiempo que sacaba del paquete recién obtenido una capucha con orejas de conejo y ponérsela ante la vista confusa de los sabios, aunque las mujeres (incluida Impa) tenían que admitir que se veía muy lindo con eso puesto –Saria, te encargo a Epona, nos vemos en la entrada este de la ciudad, en esa dirección- fue todo lo que dijo con prisa mientras señalaba en una dirección en concreto antes de lanzarse corriendo en dicha dirección a una velocidad que sorprendió a los sabios, especialmente porque aun cargaba el cofre.

Estos se miraron unos instantes antes de seguirlo. Darunia girando, Saria montando a Epona, Impa cargando a Zelda y Ruto montada en la espalda de Nabooru (justo cuando la Gerudo se preparó para correr Ruto saltó y se aferró a su espalda, no tuvo tiempo de quejarse, reclamarle o lanzarla al suelo ya que los otros sabios le sacaban mucha ventaja y no quería separarse en una tierra desconocida, por lo que se resignó).

 **FIN DE CAPITULO**

Y aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo, en un principio quería hacerlo más largo, de hecho, se supone que este y el próximo capítulo serian uno solo, pero me pareció que ya me estaba tardando demasiado, y que agregaría un poco de expectación si posponía los sucesos más importantes del inicio de esta historia (dejando la audiencia con las diosas doradas de lado) hasta el próximo capítulo.

Bueno, dicho eso, respondamos algunos review:

 **Kaioshin135:** Es bueno saberlo, por ahí dicen que la mejor forma de adular es con la imitación, y si te soy sincero, manejaste unas ideas en verdad buenas, tanto que me pareció bueno incluirlas, pero ahora tengo la duda de ¿Cuál fue la idea que te gane?, una cosa, lee todo el texto hasta el final, me interesa ver qué opinas sobre algo que puse al final.

 **Frank74:** Me alegra saber que te gustara la historia, ciertamente son pocas las historias de Majora, la gran mayoría parecen estar centradas en Twilight, Wind Waker, entre otras, y poco antes de empezar esta historia logre finalmente pasar Majora (antes no disponía de consola o de computadora con el emulador apropiado), y como también son pocas las historias que no solo meten romance, pues me dije, "yo haré una historia de Majora que no solo meta algo más que solo romance y que rompa los moldes cotidianos que tienen los demás fics de TLOZ" y como resultado, nació A New Legend.

 **Sr Digglet:** Me alegra que te guste, y te aseguro dos cosas, que seguiré publicando, y que, literalmente, es solo el comienzo.

 **Daniel Ricardo Ortega S:** Gracias, es bueno saber que hasta ahora eh hecho un buen trabajo y que te guste, pero me temo que probablemente has malentendido cuando dije que hay pocos fics de este género, puede que pienses que me refiero a que hay pocos de Majora (cosa que es cierto) o que no se centren solo en romance (también cierto, hasta cierto punto) pero créeme, que no sobran bien a que me refiero con eso hasta el capítulo 12 aproximadamente, a no ser de que pienses algo parecido a mí y sepas en verdad a que me refiero, ¿pero sabes qué?, mándame un PM, dime una teoría tuya sobre a qué me refiero con lo de "genero poco común", si acertaste te lo confirmare, si estas cerca te diré que es, y si no pues, tendrás que esperar, ¿Qué dices?

Eso último se aplica a todos, si alguien con cuenta quiere tratar de adivinar a que me refiero con "genero poco usual" puede mandarme un PM, se aplicaran los mismos puntos que con Daniel.

En fin, es todo por hoy, espero les guste, ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ver de que es capaz Cloud Strife en Smash, nos vemos.


	5. Haciendo Presencia

Hola, ¿Cómo les va?

Quisiera disculparme por la tardanza, estas vacaciones sufrí de un grave caso de bloqueo y falta de inspiración, eso sumado a que por fin logro mi meta de jugar toda la saga de Zelda (Solo eh completado Majora´s Mask y Ocarina of Time, y recientemente Wind Waker, el siguiente será Twilight Princess, luego seguirán los demás con forme los consiga, tal vez empiece por los siguientes a WW, o mejor paso a los originales de NES o inclusive los otros en Ds o Game Boy, por desgracia no podré jugar Skyward Sword, pese a que ya lo tengo en Dolphin, necesito el aditamento extra para jugarlo, no logro usar un Wii motion plus en mi laptop y aunque no tengo mucho interés de lograrlo, ya que quiero jugarlo con el control de Wii para disfrutarlo como se debe, no eh logrado configurar mi mouse para que el juego lo reconozca así, me estoy desviando de lo principal) pues simplemente no tenía cabeza para escribir, aunque en mi defensa es necesario que conozca más a fondo los sucesos completos de la saga.

Esto por la sencilla razón de que eh creado una cuarta línea temporal, ¿a qué me refiero?

Bien, partiendo de OoT la historia de Legend of Zelda se divide en tres líneas:

1: El fracaso del héroe, una en la que Link no logró derrotar a Ganondorf, en esta se sitúan los juegos de A Link to the Past, Oracle of Ages y Seasons, Link's Awakening, A Link Between Worlds, The Legend of Zelda y The Adventure of Link, en ese orden.

De ahí pasa a la siguiente sección en la que Link si logra salvar al reino, dividiéndose en dos más.

2: Link niño, la línea en la que Zelda envió a Link al pasado, evitando la traición de Ganondorf y evitando así el decadente estado de Hyrule que se muestra en el juego OoT, pero nadie conoce las hazañas de Link, algo muy importante que repercute en Twilight Princess, en esta línea se muestran las historias de Majora's Mask, Twilight Princess y Four Swords Adventures.

3: Link Adulto, la línea que presencio las hazañas del héroe del tiempo y en la que todos lo alaban. Aquí pasan los juegos de The Wind Waker, Phantom Hourglass y Spirit Tracks.

Pero, ¿Por qué digo que cree una cuarta?, simple, aunque en teoría tendría que ser la línea de Link niño ya que es después de Majora, por sucesos que pasaran en unos 10 años en mi historia no se puede aplicar como tal el encierro y escape de Ganondorf que se muestra en TP, y Link no pasará a ser "ignorado" por lo que su "espectro" que le enseña a Link de TP un par de técnicas no existirá como tal (ya que lo que más le afligía fue él era no trasmitir las "lecciones de la vida a los que vinieron después de él", ya que fue enviado de vuelta al tiempo de su infancia. Asimismo, lamenta el hecho de que no se le recuerda como un héroe, también están las teorías de que Link se perdió en el bosque de Hyrule, convirtiéndose en un Stalfos que mantuvo la cordura por haber portado la trifuerza y otra que no encontrar a Navi le afecto, pero como notaron en el anterior, esos dos casos quedaron en el olvido), aunque tampoco se le reconocerá como el héroe del tiempo como en WW, de hecho no sucederá la gran inundación (y no estoy seguro de que cambios traerá en comparación a Twilight Princess), si tendrá otros reconocimientos que permitirán que descanse en paz.

Esto es algo muy curioso, pese a que cada Link es la reencarnación del anterior, cada uno es independiente, es decir, aunque en esencia son la misma alma, también son distintas, de no ser así veo muy difícil que fuera posible que el Link de OoT enseñara al Link de TP.

Pero bueno, el asunto es que estamos ante un punto medio entre las dos líneas de tiempo en las que link tiene éxito, y por eso tengo que aprender y comprender más de la saga, todo esto es de cosas que leí, y un fragmento mismo salió directo de una wiki, pero ante todo esto, está la complejidad que supone "A New Legend" y una posible secuela con todo lo que pensé en un inicio para esta historia sin darme cuenta hasta lo que estaba planteando hasta hace poco, lentamente formándose en mi cabeza la idea de una secuela que pudiera considerarse como "un juego de la cuarta línea", también eh de ingeniar mis propias mazmorras y jefes, tal vez reciclar algunos que sean anteriores al fin de MM.

¿Un nombre para la línea? Ya la tengo, pero no la diré hasta el último capítulo, o el penúltimo, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa.

Y no puedo simplemente seguir adelante sin planear un poco más afondo por mi conciencia y por respeto a mi historia, unas historias se pueden considerar como secundarias, ya sea que solo toman personajes, tiempo y relaciones como "TimeLine Heroes" de Vicious W.W o como "Destinos entrelazados" de Kaioshin135 (ambas las recomiendo bastante, aunque la primera lleva tiempo sin actualizar), otras se podría decir que es "una versión propia" de historias pasadas como "El Legado del tiempo" de Link77, y otras más solo toman a los personajes para hacer historias únicamente de romance (como el 99.999 % de las historias de TLOZ, y ni se molesten en negarlo que saben bien que es cierto) o cosas así, pero la mía, pese a entrar en la misma "sección" de "TimeLine Heroes" y "Destinos entrelazados", de una u otra forma afectara la historia de Hyrule y Termina, como si fuera una secuela a MM dado que pasarán cosas en verdad importantes (algo similar pasa con "Destinos entrelazados", pero no sé qué piense del futuro Kaioshin135).

Pero bueno, ya me pase, dos hojas de Word en arial 12 únicamente explicando esto, me disculpo por eso. Comenzamos.

-Dialogo-

 _-Pensamiento-_

 **-Ser superior hablando-**

 _ **-Ser superior pensando-**_

 _ **(Lugar, fecha, explicación)**_

 **Capítulo 05: Haciendo presencia.**

Link corría a toda velocidad esquivando a las personas sorprendidas ante la velocidad y la fuerza que mostraba, y los puestos en su camino. Siguió sin detenerse, pasando de largo al guardia que ni intento detenerlo al notar a la distancia el escudo y la espada.

Finalmente cruzó la puerta y se detuvo, quitándose la capucha de conejo, caminó con algo de calma, pasando junto a los invitados hasta ponerse detrás de Kafei quien ya se encontraba tomado de las manos de Anju.

Ambos desviaron la mirada en su dirección al escucha los pasos, sonriendo alegres al verlo llegar, ignorando por completo el cofre que llevaba en una mano.

-Disculpen la tardanza- murmuró el héroe mientras se ponía detrás de Kafei dejando el cofre en el suelo y quitándose la capucha de conejo mientras miraba con calma y alegría a la pareja frente a él.

Con un leve asentimiento de comprensión por parte de ambos novios la ceremonia continúo sin más interrupciones. Ni siquiera la sorpresiva llegada de un Goron, una niña sobre una pequeña yegua, una mujer con una niña en brazos, y una Gerudo cargando a una niña Zora (aunque el guardia se había puesto en alerta con la Gerudo, tuvieron que decir que ella era una viajera que había dejado de lado las costumbres y el estilo de vida de las piratas por una un poco más recta para evitar que llamara a más soldados) que presenciaron sorprendidos la boda frente a ellos, mostrándose un poco perturbados ante la vista del sujeto de vestido con un traje de una pieza verde con un gorro puntiagudo y calzoncillos rojos sobre esta flotando de lo que esperaban fuera un globo rojo inflado con algún tipo de gas natural y no otra cosa, arrojando confeti por cierto.

-Felicidades- les dijo a ambos Link cuando la ceremonia termino.

-Muchas gracias Link, me alegro que llegaras- agradeció contento Kafei mientras su ahora esposa se agachaba y lo abrazaba con agradecimiento.

-Muchas gracias, has hecho tanto por nosotros, no sé cómo podríamos agradecerte, gracias a ti ahora estamos juntos- le dijo con la voz cargada de sentimientos mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba el brazo de su esposo.

-No se preocupen, no hay forma de que no hiciera nada, no es necesario que me paguen- respondió el niño antes de tomar su cofre –bueno, debo de irme-.

-¿Tan pronto?- pregunto sorprendido el peli azul -¿no te quedaras a la fiesta?-

-Lo siento, pero hoy no puedo- rechazó apenado, ya eran dos fiestas que rechazaba –pero, creo que puedo darles algo como regalo de bodas, soy el padrino a fin de cuentas- comentó dejando el cofre en el suelo antes de abrirlo y empezar a rebuscar entre sus cosas.

-No es necesario, ya nos has dado muchas bendiciones, además, ayer me lo diste- trato de detenerlo Kafei.

-Ese era por si no lograba llegar a tiempo, pero como logre llegar, pues les daré otro- dijo levantándose, mostrando en sus manos una esfera de cristal azul con lo que parecía una escama plateada al centro y otra verdosa con una escama dorada –estas son las escamas de plata y oro, son amuletos mágicos que les permitirán aumentar el tiempo que puedan estar bajo el agua, y aunque no creo que les llegue a ser útil, tengo entendido que son algo raras y hasta valiosas- les dijo dándole la escama de plata a Anju y la de oro a Kafei –acéptenlas como mi deseo de que tengan una vida prospera- les pidió.

-Link, ¿estás seguro?, esos son objetos prácticamente únicos- pregunto Zelda que se había acercado junto a los otros sabios

-Si, después de todo ya no me eran útiles cuando conseguí la túnica zora y las botas pesadas, y ahora con la máscara zora aún menos- respondió con calma.

-Yo, nosotros no podemos aceptar esto si es tan raro- replico acongojado Kafei, sosteniendo con mucho cuidado su escama, Anju a su lado asentía con algo de pena sosteniendo la suya contra su pecho.

-Tranquilos, yo ya no las necesito, y puede que con ustedes tengan un mejor uso que guardadas en el fondo de un cofre- les dijo con calma –me gustaría acompañarlos a la fiesta, pero voy corto de tiempo, disfruten de su fiesta- se despidió cambiando hacia los sabios, pero se detuvo de golpe y miro de nuevo al peli azul –ah, una cosa, ¿podría pedirte el favor de que llevaran mi cofre a mi habitación en la posada del Puchero?-.

-Claro- acepto Kafei resignándose a aceptar el regalo, llamó a un guardia para que se lo llevara, pero no fue capaz de levantarlo, tuvieron que llamar a otro más para que pudieran cargarlo a la posada, caminando estos tras los novios y los invitados que entraban a la ciudad para el festejo.

-Bien, Darunia es hora de ir con los goron, démonos prisa, a las 4 tengo que estar en el Gran Bahía- indicó el héroe antes de mirar a los demás -¿Qué harán ustedes?-.

-Pues, pensaba en recorrer el festival, se veía interesante- respondió Zelda con Ruto y Saria asintiendo tras ella, Impa se posiciono junto a ellas con los brazos cruzados, dando a entender que planeaba acompañarlas.

-Yo creo que iré al Gran Bahía, quiero ver a las Gerudo de Termina- dijo por su parte Nabooru.

-Bien, tengan cuidado, especialmente tu Nabooru- recomendó el héroe sacando y poniéndose la máscara Goron, las más jóvenes y la hada cerraron los ojos con fuerza y se cubrían los oídos para no ver el doloroso proceso ni oír los desgarradores gritos, y aunque no vieron como Link se inflamaba y crecía al tiempo que grandes piedras salían de su espalda (sin que nadie pudiera ver como surgían abriéndose paso atravesó de la piel por la túnica) hasta cubrir toda su espalda y como la piel cambiaba de consistencia, textura y color, no fue suficiente para que no escucharan los huesos destrozándose o los gritos de dolor de héroe.

Tras el último y más fuerte grito abrieron los ojos para ver a un goron parecido al sabio de fuego presente pero un tanto más joven con una barba mucho menos notoria, pero con patillas a los costados de su rostro con un gorro y una pequeña túnica a la cintura, ambas prendas de color verde además de unas botas y guantes sin dedos de cuero rojo.

-¿Listo Darunia?- pregunto el héroe con una voz más robusta al mirar al sabio.

-Cuando quieras hermano- respondió esté.

Sin más ambos se pusieron a girar con Link al frente, el cual poco a poco se rodeaba de un aura roja antes de que esta desapareciera, saliendo múltiples púas a su alrededor, moviéndose mucho más rápido y obligando a Darunia a acelerar y, sorpresivamente para Link pues no había visto a ningún goron aparte de él hacerlo, formando sus propias púas de piedras e igualando su velocidad.

 _ **(Pueblo Goron, 2:10 p.m.)**_

-Con que aquí viven los goron de Termina- comentaba curioso el sabio de fuego caminando hacia la entrada junto a su hermano -¿Quién lo diría? Los de Hyrule estamos junto a un volcán y los de Termina junto a un pico nevado- dijo con gracia.

-Ni que lo digas- respondió de la misma forma el héroe con Navi volando por todos lados curiosa.

Ambos entraron al Santuario Goron a buscar al patriarca. Durante el camino los goron los miraban sorprendidos, varios decían cosas como "¡Dos Darmani-goro!", "¿Estoy viendo doble-goro?" y "¿Quién es el que viene con Darmani-goro?, ¿tenía un hermano-goro?", produciendo cierta incertidumbre en Link, no sabía cómo se tomarían el hecho de que ninguno de los dos era Darmani.

El sabio del fuego lo notó, le dio un leve golpe al hombro y cuando este volteó asintió una vez a modo de aliento, logrando calmar un poco al héroe.

No paso mucho antes de que llegaran donde estaba el anciano patriarca sentado en algo similar a un trono pero mucho menos ostentoso, más parecía una simple silla, aunque hecha de piedra para gorons, junto a él estaban otros goron y su hijo. Al verlos el niño rápido corrió hacia Link para abrazarlo con fuerza feliz de ver a su héroe, el anciano solo sonrió complacido pese a estar sorprendido de lo que veía, los otros estaban igual que el resto de los goron en el santuario.

-¡Darmani-goro, volviste!- exclamaba contento el pequeño.

-Es bueno verte, joven Darmani, dime, ¿estás listo para aceptar el cargo?- preguntó levantándose a duras penas, apoyándose a cuatro patas y caminando un par de pasos temblorosos.

Darunia y Link (quien se había separado amablemente del niño) se apresuraron a tomarlo de los brazos y guiarlo de nuevo a la silla.

-No se esfuerce mucho, ya no está para trotes anciano- comento "amablemente" Darunia, si bien no brusco.

-Jejeje, si, tienes algo de razón- concedió el patriarca –disculpa la ignorancia de este anciano, pero no te conozco, ¿Quién eres?-.

-Es Darunia- presentó Link -es mi hermano jurado- explicó sorprendiendo a todos y más aún al ver a Darunia asentir orgulloso –me gustaría hablar más sobre eso, patriarca, pero hay un par de cosas que debo decirle antes, y son asuntos delicados- dijo.

-Entiendo- acepto el anciano antes de dirigirse a los demás –déjenos solos- indico con claridad, todos los goron obedecieron sin dudar y se llevaron al hijo de su actual líder que no se quería alejar de su héroe, Link tuvo que prometerle pasar un rato con el después para que accediera.

-Bien, ¿Qué es eso de lo que quieres hablar?- pregunto el anciano una vez estuvieron solos.

Como toda respuesta, Link se llevó las manos al rostro y se quitó la máscara.

Solo su larga vida de experiencia había evitado que al anciano le diera algo al ver que el goron que quería fuera su sucesor convertirse en un niño humano o Terminiano (más lo segundo al ver las orejas) apenas mayor que su hijo por un par de años.

-Esto, no será agradable de contar, pero no puedo mentirles, como ya habrá notado, no soy Darmani, mi nombre es Link- explico con toda la seriedad que fue posible, que todo sea dicho, era mucho mayor a lo que se esperaría en un niño.

Ese día, sería uno increíble para el anciano.

 _ **(Minutos después)**_

-Así que, Darmani en verdad está muerto, se sacrificó por nosotros, y quien me descongelo y salvó a los goron fuiste tú transformado en él- resumió el anciano líder con pesadez.

El anciano tenía problemas para dirigir todo, Darmani, estaba muerto, su alma en pena vagó por el pueblo goron hasta que este niño, Link, le ayudó a alcanzar la paz al sellar su alma en una máscara que permitía al portador "Fusionarse" con su alma y tomar su imagen, misma que uso para lograr su última voluntad de salvar a su tribu, derrotando al monstruo que producía el invierno eterno en las montañas.

Pese a todo, no podía dejar de admirar al rubio, que un niño de su edad lograra tales cosas solo, era no menos que sorprendente, increíble incluso.

-Lamento en verdad su perdida y no haber podido salvar a Darmani- dijo triste Link inclinando la cabeza.

-No digas tonterías, gracias a ti, joven Link, la tribu está a salvo- dijo el anciano, su tribu y él mismo estaban en duda con el joven frente él.

-Puede ser, pero ahora no tienen a su mejor guerrero, ni a quien iba a tomar el liderazgo- se lamentó el héroe –es por eso, que me ofrezco como patriarca temporal hasta que su hijo alcance la edad en que pueda tomar el cargo- dijo con seriedad Link.

-¿Estás seguro?, eso sería un aproximado de 10 años, es mucho tiempo para un humano o Terminiano- pregunto sorprendido el anciano.

-Completamente, pero solo nosotros tres sabremos que no soy un goron, a los demás quisiera que se les diga que soy un goron viajero parecido a Darmani que acepto el cargo pero que partiré cuando ya no sea líder, y no podré estar aquí las 24 horas, solo permaneceré en el pueblo goron por las mañanas- aclaró con cierto pesar.

-Por eso mismo estoy aquí- intervino Darunia –yo soy el líder de una tribu goron muy lejos de aquí, solo podre venir una semana, pero vendré cada año para ayudar a mi hermano con esto- dijo, intentando calmar un poco al anciano.

-Está bien- accedió tras meditarlo por un buen tiempo –yo mismo tomaré mi papel como anciano para asesorarte durante estos diez año- declaró con solemnidad el líder, sacándole una sonrisa a ambos –Bien, vamos, lo haremos formal ahora mismo, aunque la ceremonia tendrá que esperar hasta mañana- dijo levantándose como pudo.

Ambos asintieron antes de que Link se pusiera la máscara goron, el anciano observo con horror la dolorosa transformación, admirando y compadeciéndose del héroe que voluntariamente se había ofrecido a estar obligado a convertirse en goron por 10 años.

Espabilando, el anciano camino fuera de la habitación siendo ayudado por el sabio y el héroe, ordenándole a un goron cercano que convocara a los demás para un aviso importante. No falto mucho para que los goron se apostaran en los distintos niveles del santuario goron, todos mirando hacia el nivel superior, donde estaban el anciano y los dos nativos de Hyrule.

-¡Pueblo Goron, tengo un aviso importante que darles!- exclamó el anciano líder desde la cima. Al notar que todos le ponían atención, continuó –desgraciadamente, tengo que aclarar una verdad que todos creímos que era un error, Darmani, está muerto- declaró.

Al instante los goron saltaron en exclamaciones de incredulidad, señalando a Link y diciendo cosas como "Darmani está justo ahí-goro", entre otras. EL mismo hijo del líder lo miraba lloroso a él y a Link, pidiéndole con la mirada que lo desmintiera. Link suspiro con pesadez, era tan difícil a como lo imaginaba. Dio un paso al frente y habló con voz fuerte.

-¡Es verdad!, ¡Lamento decirles esto, pero yo no soy Darmani, yo soy Link, y soy un goron viajero!- exclamó, provocando que todos lo miraran con dolor e incredulidad –Mi hermano Darunia y yo- continuo señalando al sabio de fuego a su lado –somos de una aldea lejana, él es el líder de nuestra aldea, yo por mi parte eh pasado gran parte de mi vida viajando en solitario, hasta que en uno de mis viajes conocí a Darmani, a quien confundí con mi hermano por su parecido, ese día nos hicimos amigos- relató la historia falsa que había pensado.

-Poco antes de su muerte, me envió un mensaje, diciéndome de la maldición que había caído sobre su pueblo y que partía al Pico Nevado para tratar de solucionarlo, me pedía que yo continuara con su tarea si algo le pasaba. Salí de inmediato para ayudarlo, pero cuando llegué ya era muy tarde, no pude ayudarle, solo quedaba completar con su última petición, detener el invierno eterno- dijo con verdadero pesar.

Los goron lo miraron con distintas expresiones junto a la tristeza, unos con incredulidad, otros con leve agradecimiento y aceptación, y una buena parte, con algo de rencor, tal vez por no poder salvar a Darmani, o tal vez por hacerse pasar por Darmani, eso no podía definirlo.

-Es debido a eso, que eh decidido retirarme y nombrar como mi sucesor a mi hijo- declaro el anciano goron, provocando que de nuevo todos lo miraran, la mayoría incrédulos ante la idea de dejar a un niño como líder –más sin embargo, dada su edad, aún no está capacitado para esa tarea, por lo que nombro como patriarca provisional a Link, hasta que mi hijo alcance la edad de dirigir, yo, por mi parte, me volveré su consejero y supervisor- terminó con un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Los murmullos sonaron por todo el lugar, pero nadie se opuso. A lo lejos, las campanas de la torre del reloj repicaron, marcando las 3:0 p.m. Link levanto la vista, preocupado.

-Se me hace tarde- murmuró, siendo solo escuchado por los dos líderes –tengo que ir al Gran Bahía, aún tengo que dar una noticia similar a alguien más-.

El anciano asintió comprendiendo, igual y su pueblo necesitaba asimilarlo, continuarían con la ceremonia en unos días más. Darunia lo miro serio, recodando lo que había comentado en la cámara, si lo haría similar, necesitaría apoyo, no dudaba que eso sería aún más difícil.

-Iré contigo hermano, mañana empezaré a rondar el lugar para ayudarte- declaró el sabio.

Link lo miro agradecido y asintió, si era sincero, tenía mucho miedo de la reacción de los Indigo-go´s, especialmente con Lulú. Sin más, ambos empezaron a rodar, bajando hacia la entrada del santuario. Siguieron con su carrera sin detenerse, pasando por los puentes colgantes, pasando de lado a la cabaña, bajando la pendiente hasta terminar en la pradera de Termina.

Sin previo aviso Link se detuvo cerca de la entrada norte de la ciudad, siendo imitado por el sabio que lo miró confundido.

-Tengo que ir a un lugar antes, sigue adelante hasta la gran Bahía, los llevare a la tumba que esta entre la entrada a la Bahía y una casa, espérame ahí- fue todo lo que dijo antes de sacar los tambores goron y tocar la canción del vuelo ante la sorprendida vista del goron que vio como unas alas blancas de energía rugían a su espalda y se cerraban, rodeándolo antes de girar a gran velocidad y comprimirse de golpe, desapareciendo entre una lluvia de plumas.

El sabio se quedó mirando hacia el oeste donde logro ver que se dirigió una diminuta esfera blanca perdiéndose a gran velocidad. Suspiro un poco antes de mirar en dirección contraria y empezar a rodar.

 _ **(Cañón Ikana)**_

La esfera de magia llegó a gran velocidad hasta la estatua de búho y exploto en una lluvia de plumas dejando al héroe convertido en goron.

Link miró a su alrededor, viendo el rio fluir, produciendo la música que mantenía alejados a los espectros.

-Este lugar me da escalofríos, me recuerda al poso de Kakariko- comentó algo intimidada Navi, ese lugar estaba repleto de sensaciones atemorizantes, aunque la canción que sonaba en el aire lograba calmarla un poco.

-Un poco, este lugar esta maldito, ya te contare más luego- respondió Link antes de quitarse la máscara y caminar hacia la cabaña junto al rio. Navi se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

Link llegó a la casa y llamó a la puerta. Esperó pacientemente hasta que esta abrió, siendo la pequeña Pamela.

-¡Tú!- exclamó sorprendida la niña.

-Hola Pamela, ¿está tu padre?- preguntó el rubio con tranquilidad.

-¿Alguien me busca?- se escuchó una voz desde dentro de la casa cortando a la niña que estaba por negar. Instantes después un hombre con bata se mostró, estando detrás de su hija -¿Necesitas algo pequeño?- pregunto curioso.

Pamela por su parte renegaba en su mente, no quería que Link hablara con su padre, no por odio, le estaba agradecida por salvar a su padre, pero si su padre se enteraba de la maldición que había tenido por un tiempo y que ese chico lo había curado, no quería ni pensar cuan obsesionado se pondría su padre con saber de eso, menos aún ahora que pasaban más tiempo juntos.

-Sí, hace un par de días pase por aquí y conocí a Pamela, ella me comento que usted investigaba de espectros y otros seres- respondió Link con seguridad –quería pedir sus servicios Profesor-.

-¿Mis servicios?- pregunto confundido.

-Si, Al sur de Termina en el rancho Romani pasan cosas raras una vez al año, hace tres días pasé la noche ahí y por la madrugada aparecieron unos espectros muy raros que buscaban llevarse las vacas, los repelí, pero solo los podía tocar con flechas, si usaba mi espada o algo más era inútil, inclusive si los atacaba con mi espada me dañaban a mí- explico.

-Sí, eh escuchado sobre eso, sospecho que podrían ser Garos o algo por el estilo- comento el investigador asintiendo.

-Tal vez, pero lo que importa es que no se si siempre pueda estar ahí para ayudar, así que me gustaría que fuera ahí para que tratara de averiguar el por qué les atrae tanto ese rancho y, cuando pase un año, que trate de investigar uno de esos espectros- explicó.

-Mmm, será complicado, para poder hacer lo que me pides tendría que mudarme por un tiempo indefinido y actualmente no estoy en la posibilidad económica de construir una casa ahí, además que no tengo derecho a hacerlo, no soy propietario del lugar- dijo con un poco de pesar mientras pensaba en todo eso.

-No se preocupe, yo pagare la construcción y hablare con la dueña para que nos dé el permiso, si le parece bien vendría de nuevo dentro de dos días para decirles su respuesta, ¿Qué dice?-.

-Si logras que la dueña acepte y nos ofreces una casa es un trato- dijo extendiendo la mano hacia el chico que la estrecho contento –bien, si me disculpas iré a revisar mi equipo para estar preparado en caso de que lo logres- se despidió antes de entrar a la casa dejando a los dos niños solos.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto rápidamente Pamela.

-Porque así mato dos pájaros de un tiro, Romani y Cremia reciben ayuda con el rancho aun y si tu padre no logra ahuyentarlos y tú y tu padre vivirán en un sitio sin maldición- respondió con calma para sorpresa de la niña que lo miraba incrédula, ¿Quién pensaría en hacer tanto por personas que apenas conoce (Ella y su padre, no sabe que tanto tiempo lleva de conocer a esas personas de las que habla)? –Bueno, tengo una cosa más que hacer y voy algo justo de tiempo, vendré dentro de dos días, nos vemos- fue todo lo que dijo antes de ponerse la capucha de conejo y salir corriendo a gran velocidad, dejando a la niña aun en shock.

Link por su parte llego hasta la estatua de búho, reviso que nadie lo viera y se puso la máscara zora tras quitarse la capucha. Una vez que termino la canción saco su guitarra y toco la canción del vuelo, desapareciendo rumbo a la Gran Bahía.

Lo peor apenas estaba por comenzar.

 _ **(Gran Bahía)**_

Link apareció justo en la plataforma flotante en el laboratorio de investigación. Miró a la playa y distinguió a la distancia al sabio de fuego, justo frente a la tumba de Mikau. Miro con detenimiento la pequeña isla que había aparecido de la nada algo cerca del laboratorio, la tortuga estaba cuidando el lugar. Suspiro preocupado antes de girarse y empezar a subir las escaleras.

-Link, ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupada Navi volando a su alrededor.

-Sí, solo nervioso, una cosa Navi, al menos hasta que les diga la verdad, llámame Mikau frente a ellos, especialmente frente a Lulú- dijo el héroe.

-Está bien, ¿pero quién es Lulú?- accedió la hada.

-Es una zora, se parece a Ruto pero lleva un vestido azul- explico al llegar a la sima y ponerse frente a la puerta. Respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta. A su sorpresa, dentro no solo estaban la zora y el profesor, también estaban todos los Indigo-go´s, e incluso estaba Toto, mirando con curiosidad y alegría a las crías en el tanque.

-Se ven muy sanos Lulú- comentó Japas alegre mientras que Evan jugueteaba con uno de los recién nacidos que perseguía su mano desde afuera del tanque.

-¿Chicos?, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó sorprendido Link.

-Pues, Lulú venía a ver a sus hijos y nosotros quisimos acompañarla, no los habíamos visto- respondió tranquilo Tijo.

-Ya veo- respondió serio para sorpresa de todos los zora – _no me esperaba esto, pero podría ser mejor así, les diré todo-_ decidió el héroe –bien, Lulú, ya es hora de darte las respuestas que me pediste ayer, vengan también chicos, esto es algo que deben de saber- les indicó antes de mirar al profesor –con permiso profesor, regresaremos luego- se despidió del profesor que asintió en entendimiento.

Los zoras siguieron confundidos a su serio "amigo" que no les dirigió ni una palabra, ni cuando bajaron las escaleras, ni cuando nadó hacia la playa, ni cuando camino por ella hacia la salida que conectaba la gran Bahía con la pradera de Termina. Esa actitud les estaba preocupando.

Poco después notaron que en la playa había un goron de rodillas, aparentemente orando frente a algo que no lograban identificar bien. Cuando se acercaron más distinguieron que era una guitarra igual a la de Mikau, mantenida erguida por un tronco y una cuerda. Parecía haber un escrito en una pequeña placa en la base, pero no lograban leer lo que ponía.

-Ya llegamos Darunia- habló Link cuando llegaron con el goron que se puso de pie y volteo a verlos.

-¿Ellos son?- preguntó al ver a los confundidos zora.

-Si-.

-Mikau, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué es todo esto?- preguntó Lulú.

-Lo sabrás pronto-respondió el héroe poniéndose junto a Darmani a un lado de la tumba –Toto, ¿podrías leer en voz alta lo que pone la placa?- pidió al representante del grupo.

El mencionado avanzó confuso y leyó la placa un poco antes de levantar la vista incrédulo y mirar a los dos Hylianos, esperando que le explicaran eso, pero Link solo le indico con la cabeza que lo hiciera. Con renuencia, volvió a ver la placa y leyó el primer renglón.

-"En esta tumba yace Mikau, el guitarrista legendario de la tribu Zora"- al escucharlo, todos los zora miraron incrédulos a Link, rogándole con la mirada que les dijera que no era verdad, especialmente Lulú que lo veía con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

Por toda respuesta, e inhalando profundamente, Link se llevó las manos al rostro, y lentamente, se retiró la máscara. El dolor y la incredulidad que sufrieron al ver como el que creían era su amigo se convertía en un niño, era indescriptible para ellos.

-Lo siento mucho, pero yo soy Link, no Mikau- dijo el héroe con pesar.

-No, no p-puede ser, Mikau no- balbuceo dolida Lulú.

-Mikau fue solo a la guardia de las Gerudo a recuperar los huevos, pero no lo logró y lo hirieron de muerte, yo lo encontré moribundo en la costa, trate de salvarlo, pero no importaba cuantas pociones le diera o cuantas hadas trataran de curarlo, no pude hacer nada, solo pude ayudarlo a descansar en paz, y recatar los huevos- explicó triste Link, mostrando la máscara Zora –en esta mascara esta su alma en paz, cuando la uso me transformo en zora, y él y yo pasamos a ser uno solo, aunque sigo siendo más yo que él-.

-Mikau, nuestro compañero, está muerto- se lamentó Japas entre lágrimas, pero la tristeza fue lentamente reemplazada con ira siega –tú, seguramente tú lo mataste, no quisiste salvarlo, y quisiste tomar su lugar, ¡Atrapando su alma en esa maldita mascara!- exclamó furioso apuntando a Link. Evan y Tijo también lo miraron con ira, dejándose llevar por las palabras del bajista. Lulú y Toto solo lo veían con dolor, ellos notaron la mirada de arrepentimiento de Link, dando a entender que en verdad había tratado de salvarlo.

El niño no respondió a los gritos, sabía que era una posibilidad que lo culpara. Estaba preparado para recibir los insultos que le lanzaran, pero el sabio a su lado no se iba a quedar mirando como trataban a su hermano.

-¡Como te atreves a decir tales cosas!, ¡Mi hermano está diciendo la verdad!- exclamó molesto y dando un fuerte pisotón al suelo, provocando un leve temblor –dime cerebro de pez, si el hizo todo eso, ¿Por qué les diría todo esto?, de querer suplantar a Mikau no se los hubiera dicho, además, no tienes ni idea de la carga que es usar esa mascara- le espetó molesto antes de mirar a su hermano –ponte la máscara y muéstraselos- le indicó.

Link lo miró incrédulo, pero el goron asintió y lo miro con seriedad. Resignado, se llevó lentamente la máscara al rostro ante la atenta mirada de los zoras. Nuevamente, la dolorosa transformación fue observada con horror por aquellos que la veían por primera vez. La trasformación se veía y escuchaba tremendamente dolorosa.

-¿dime, crees que es agradable la perspectiva de usar esa mascara todos los días por varios años?- preguntó despectivo el goron.

-Un momento, ¿Días, años?- pregunto confundido Toto.

-Si- respondió Link –los goron, pasan por una situación similar, el que iba a ser líder falleció hace varios días, y en verdad necesitan un líder- explicó mostrando la máscara goron –yo tome el puesto de forma temporal, hasta que el hijo del líder actual pueda hacerse cargo, dentro de 10 años- ante eso los zora lo miraron incrédulos, si la transformación a goron era tan o más dolorosa como parecía la transformación a Zora, no podían creer que este niño aceptara a transformarse en goron por diez años –y también, me gustaría poder ayudarte, Lulú- dijo con renuencia.

-¿Qué?- dijo en apenas un murmullo por la sorpresa.

-La ultima voluntad de Mikau fue que te ayudara a ti y a los bebes, y yo crecí entre seres de otra especie, bajo el cuidado de un ser que fungió como mi padre adoptivo, quisiera cumplir con el pedido de Mikau y regresar el favor, ayudándote con todo lo que pueda a su crianza- dijo para incredulidad de todos –no trataré de tomar el lugar de Mikau, ni de hacerme pasar por él, yo solo presentare mi ayuda, como si yo fuera el padrino de ellos, no les diré nunca que soy su padre y en cuanto ellos sean autosuficientes me iré, tienes mi palabra- explicó.

Los zora lo miraron sin saber que creer, esto simplemente los superaba, su amigo/pareja estaba muerto, su alma estaba sellada en una máscara en manos de un niño que se ofrecía a ayudar a la descendencia del fallecido mientras sea necesario, lo que implicaba utilizar esa máscara y transformarse dolorosamente cada día por más de 10 años, afirmando no buscar recompensas ni nada por el estilo y prometiendo marcharse una vez que no fuera necesaria su presencia.

Y la cereza del pastel no era otra cosa que el simple hecho, que no parecía mentir, todo lo contrario, se veía 100% sincero, inclusive parecía (de alguna manera) que les rogaba por que le permitieran hacerlo.

-Yo…- empezó Lulú no muy segura de que responder.

Más sin embargo, antes de dar con una decisión una sonora explosión sonó en las cercanías. Mirando a la fuente del sonido vieron algo que los lleno de incredulidad, el laboratorio de investigación marina estaba en llamas con un muro hecho pedazos, cayendo escombro al mar.

Con decenas de barcos de las Gerudo a un lado…

 **Fin del capítulo.**

Rayos, me tarde mucho más de lo que yo quería, pensaba subir este el primero de enero, luego quise subirlo 15, después el primero de febrero, ya hora finalmente puedo subirlo, hoy 16 de febrero.

Me disculpo por la tardanza (sé que ya lo puse arriba, pero el inicio lo escribí dos semanas atrás, por lo que me tarde aún más de lo que esperaba cuando empecé este capítulo), pero tuve un bloqueo monumental, no por las ideas pues ya tengo pensada prácticamente la historia completa, pero no sabía cómo plasmarla, eso sumando a que me envolví por completo en Wind Waker y el regreso a la universidad, simplemente no podía escribir.

Pues bueno, pasemos a los review:

Kiaoshin135: De nada, es agradable contestar review de esta forma. Y, ¿qué puedo decir? La rivalidad (si le podemos decir así) de esos dos en tu historia "Destinos entrelazados" me intereso, yo solo lo plasme de una forma distinta.

Por cierto, bajo lo que planteé en el inicio, tu fic también estaría en una línea distinta a las tres, ¿tienes algún plan similar a futuro?

Frank74: Gracias, aquí te pongo otra más para checar, a mis ojos la transformación Goron y Zora son las más doloras de las tres básicas, tanto por las partes que brotan (las aletas y las piedras) como por el hecho de que los espíritus de las máscaras son adultos y guerreros, por tanto, más poderosos y con metas más complejas que un niño, eso tomando en cuenta las revelaciones sobre algunos misterios de Majora´s Mask, entre los cuales están las razones por las que duele la transformación y la identidad de la máscara de la fiera deidad. Tomando en cuenta eso es comprensible que la máscara Deku sea la más débil, pues tiene el alma de un niño normal de una raza no muy fuerte.

Y bueno, ya vez lo que tengo planeado para el futuro, y toda vía tengo que aprender más de la saga en cuestión para poder hacer un efecto acción-consecuencia digno de mis planes, por lo que para mí no está la opción de ignorar las demás entregas.

Por cierto, esperé tu teoría por PM, inclusive te mandé uno yo diciéndote que podías mandarla, igual si gustas puedes enviarla cuando quieras, se aplican los mismos principios que deje en el anterior.

Richy1991: es bueno, muy bueno, leer eso, yo en ocasiones vuelvo a jugar MM solo por los jefes o completar todos las misiones que pueda, una meta personal de "salvarlos a todos", y el remake de 3ds esta genial, pero no me gustó mucho los cambios en el sistema de nado de la forma zora, lo genial era poder nadar a toda velocidad, que dependa de la magia no me gusto, podrían haber hecho de que con un botón nadaras lentamente y apretando un gatillo nadaras a toda velocidad, con el otro gatillo activando el campo bio-electrico, pero bueno, por todo lo demás esta genial.

Y ciertamente MM logra la meta de que te "enlaces" con el juego (siendo esa la razón del nombre de Link), no solo por completar o no las misiones, al menos yo sentí un retortijón en el estómago la primera vez que vi al líder goron descongelado, me afecto mucho ver como temblaba, y la cinemática cuando te enseña parte de la nana goron y cuando su hijo te enseña el resto, en verdad me afecto.

Y bueno, por el momento me parece que quedo claro que se vienen cosas intensas, espero sea de tu agrado lo que tengo planeado y lo que se viene.

Bien, por hoy seria todo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	6. Cambios

Hola a todos, hoy, tras más de un mes de espera, les traigo por fin la continuación, espero les guste, y como hoy no tengo mucho que decirles, pues, ¡empezamos!

-Dialogo-

 _-Pensamientos-_

 **-Ser superior hablando-**

 _ **-Ser superior pensado-**_

 _ **(Lugar, tiempo)**_

(Explicación)

 **Capitulo 06: Cambios.**

Link, Darunia y los zoras miraban incrédulos el laboratorio de investigación marina con una pared destruida y a varios barcos de las Gerudo acercándose.

Antes de que cualquiera lograra reaccionar, Link empezó a correr al mar a toda velocidad al tiempo que gritaba -¡Darunia, voy por los bebes!, ¡protégelos y no dejes que se acerquen!- antes de saltar al agua y salir disparado como torpedo hacia los barcos.

Lulú reacciono ante la mención de sus hijos y se puso de pie para correr, más una pesada mano en su hombro la detuvo. Mirando al dueño de la mano, se encontró con la seria mirada de Darunia.

-Dijo que los traería y te puedo asegurar que lo hará, pero si vas, solo te pondrás en peligro y le estorbaras, confía en él, y permanece aquí-.

Pese a que la lógica le gritaba que no podía confiar en ese niño, algo en su corazón creyó en las palabras del goron, por lo que se limitó a mirar lo que ocurría con angustia, rezando para que lograra salvarlos.

 **(Con Link)**

Llegando al barco más cercano al laboratorio, salto del mar y aterrizó justo sobre la Gerudo que sostenía el timón, aplastándola contra el suelo completamente inconsciente. Dos Gerudo saltaron con sus sables en manos listas para cortarlo, pero fueron interceptadas en el aire por las aletas-bumerang del héroe con tal fuerza que cayeron en el mar. Una más hizo un ataque silencioso por la espalda, solo para que su sable derecho chocara con una capa protectora eléctrica que la paralizó en el acto, permitiendo que una patada conectara en su abdomen y fuera disparada al mar.

Apresurándose, Link giró el timón hasta que el barco estuvo en ruta de colisión con el más cercano, destruyó el timón con un par de golpes y salto al agua, nadando al laboratorio mientras el choque a sus espaldas le ganaba tiempo.

Subió como si nada la escalera y abrió de una patada la puerta.

-¡Profesor Lacustre!- gritó preocupado, tratando de ver entre el humo.

-Cof, ¡Aquí!, cof- escuchando la respuesta entre tosidos, corrió hacia el investigador que cargaba un contenedor mediano en donde estaban los bebes zora, para alivio de Link.

-¡Vámonos, es peligroso permanecer aquí!- indicó con apuro antes de tomar el contenedor y ayudar a caminar al profesor.

Avanzando entre tropezones lograron salir del laboratorio, solo para ver que varios barcos Gerudo los tenían rodeado.

-Esto se pondrá difícil- murmuró frustrado el héroe.

-¡Link!- escuchando a una mujer llamarlo, Link se giró para ver como Nabooru se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Una pirata!- gritó espantado el profesor.

-No lo es, es una amiga mía- le calmo Link antes de mirar a la Gerudo que llegaba con ellos -¿Qué haces aquí Nabooru?-.

-Cuando fui a ver a las Gerudo de Termina escuché del plan para vengarse, trate de evitarlo pero solo logré detener un par de navíos, vine lo más rápido que pude- explico apresuradamente.

-¿tienes transporte?- ante la pregunta del héroe, la Gerudo asintió –perfecto, toma a las crías y al profesor y ve a la playa, ahí está Darunia y otros zoras, permanece con ellos y ayúdales si las Gerudo los ven- indicó a la par que le daba el contenedor y empezaba a caminar a la orilla de la plataforma.

-¡Espera!, ¡¿Qué harás tú?!- pregunto extrañada la sabia.

-Detenerlas- con esa simple palabra, Link saltó al mar, nadando al barco Gerudo que estaba frente al laboratorio.

Saliendo disparado del agua con el campo de electricidad rodeándolo, envistió a la primer pirata que tuvo en frente, dejándola inconsciente en el suelo con leves espasmos por la electricidad residual.

Una más salto con la intención de partirlo en dos, pero fue detenida por el escudo-aleta. No logrando retirar la espada a tiempo, una corriente de electricidad la paralizó el tiempo suficiente para que una patada voladora la lanzara contra un barril, destruyéndolo y cayendo inconsciente.

Acercándose a una que llegaba corriendo, Link conectó un par de golpes con sus aletas antes de patearla en el abdomen, sacándole el aliento. Dio un salto hacia atrás, esquivando por los pelos un tajo de otra pirata. Esta se alzó confiada de poder acabarlo, especialmente porque sus aletas habían desaparecido.

Justo cuando su cerebro empezó a procesar eso último, un aleta-bumerang la golpeó en la nuca al igual a la otra pirata que trataba de recuperar el aliento, dejándolas inconscientes.

Link se quitó momentáneamente la máscara para dejar una bomba entre los barriles de pólvora, luego se la puso de nuevo rápidamente y saltó al agua, salvándose de la explosión mientras las Gerudo inconscientes caían al mar, siendo arrastradas a la orilla por la corriente.

Observo los múltiples barcos que quedaban y que ahora se dirigían a la playa al notar la pequeña lancha que había llegado a esta, mientras dos personas corrían alejándose del mar.

-No podré detenerlas a tiempo- se lamentó con desesperación el héroe.

- **Permíteme ayudarte** \- dijo una profunda voz que reconoció de inmediato.

Antes de que lograra decir algo, una poderosa ola se alzó a sus espaldas, arrojándolo a él y a los barcos a la playa. El resultado, la gran mayoría de las piratas estaban inconscientes entre los escombros de lo que alguna vez había sido su flota, y las que seguían consientes trataban de sacar toda el agua de sus pulmones por medio de tosidos.

Link se puso de pie con cierta facilidad, teniendo un ligero mareo como único efecto del accidentado viaje. Mirando al mar, observo un islote con palmas (que había desaparecido cuando entró al laboratorio) alejándose lentamente de tierra.

-Gracias, Tortuga Gigante- susurró en agradecimiento.

-¡Link!- a sus espaldas, Darunia y los demás se acercaban corriendo preocupados.

-Darunia, Nabooru, ¿están todos bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-Tranquilo hermano, estamos bien- ante la respuesta del goron, el héroe se permitió un suspiro de alivio.

No notó las miradas sorprendidas de los zoras, quienes, si bien no lograron ver todo lo que hizo, si lograron ver como subía a un barco y saltaba de él, estrellándose podo después este con otro, también como había subido rápidamente al laboratorio y ayudado a salir al profesor con las crías antes de saltar de nuevo al mar mientras el profesor llegaba con ellos escoltado por una Gerudo que NO era pirata, y como un barco explotaba poco después.

Sin lugar a dudas, lo recién visto los había dejado incrédulos a todos ellos, era demasiado bueno para ser un niño. Solo podían preguntarse, ¿cuánto tiempo ha estado peleando realmente ese niño?

-Bien, debemos irnos, este lugar no es seguro- indicó el héroe –vamos a la aldea del Reloj, ahí estaremos a salvo-.

-¡No tan rápido!- gritó una voz femenina. Girándose, pudieron ver que se trataba de Aveil, la líder de las Gerudo de Termina –Esto apenas está empezando- mascullo respirando algo agitada, se veía empapada y con algunos moretones leves y rasguños, pero se mantenía en pie sin problemas y empuñaba firmemente sus sables.

-Yo no lo veo así, ¿que no vez como quedaron todas tus lacayas?, ¿Y tú flota?- preguntó Link con seguridad.

-No te creas la gran cosa solo porque sobreviviste a nosotras una vez- espetó mientras varias Gerudo empezaban a levantarse con algo de dificultad –aunque sigo con la duda, ¿Cómo demonios es que sobreviviste?, estoy segura de que te traspase de lado a lado antes de arrojarte al mar hace días, no hay magia ni poción que cure esas heridas- preguntó con genuino interés.

-Ya veo, entonces tú eres quien mató a Mikau- fue la respuesta seria de Link la que confundió a las piratas, más los zoras a sus espaldas se mostraron extremadamente alterados al comprender que la Gerudo frente a ellos era la responsable de la muerte de Mikau.

-¿Por qué hablas en tercera persona?- preguntó confundida Aveil.

-Te equivocas al pensar que yo soy el zora al que mataste, yo soy Link, un zora que ha pasado gran pare de su vida viajando, el zora que mataste era mi hermano gemelo, Mikau- declaró con seriedad el héroe.

Eso provocó que sus acompañantes lo miraran incrédulos por semejante mentira.

Las Gerudo, el profesor Lacustre, el pescador y algunos Zora (los últimos "dos" se habían acercado a ver la razón de tanta destrucción) lo miraron como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

-¿Tu hermano?- pregunto confundida la Gerudo, hasta donde ella y todos sabían, Mikau era hijo único y sus padres habían fallecido hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Sí-afirmo el héroe -no me sorprende tu reacción, yo deje mi hogar hace muchos años, pues lo que para Mikau era la música, para mí era la aventura, y aunque permanecía en contacto con mi hermano, las pocas personas que sabían de mi lo olvidaron por completo-.

Esa era la farsa que se le había ocurrido para declarar la muerte de Mikau y explicar el inmenso parecido entre ambos (aunque para alguien de otra raza la mayoría de los zora se ve igual, para ellos cada uno se ve distinto, unos más que otros) así como la razón de su ausencia hasta ahora y también la manera de explicar su interés en los hijos de Mikau y Lulú. Por fortuna, y según los recuerdos de Mikau, los únicos que sabrían de esta mentira serían los Indigo-go's, quienes eran los únicos que lo conocían lo suficiente como para saber que no tenía familia.

-Cuando me entere del estado del mar, quise venir para ver si lograba ayudar a encontrar la razón de eso, pero no fue solo un mar inestable lo que encontré, si no a mi hermano a las puertas de la muerte, quien me pidió con sus últimas palabras que salvara a sus hijos y ayudara a Lulú, su pareja- terminó el héroe.

-Imposible, ¿Mikau tenía un hermano?- murmuró uno de los zora recién llegado. Al instante los otros empezaron a murmurar entre ellos.

-Ya veo, entonces aquel idiota está muerto, es un alivio, por un momento creí que me estaba haciendo débil- comentó con cinismo Aveil para incredulidad de todos los que escuchaban así como la ira de Link.

-¡Maldita!- gritó destrozada Lulú mientras caía de rodillas, llorando desconsoladamente – ¿por qué? Mikau, Mikau, no merecía…-.

-¿…Morir?- terminó por ella Aveil con sorna antes de pasar a molestia –Claro que merecía morir, cualquiera que trate de robar a las Gerudo merece la muerte-.

-El solo quería salvar a sus hijos, hijos que ustedes secuestraron en un estúpido intento de obtener un tesoro inexistente- respondió Link con seriedad al tiempo que caminaba lentamente hacia ella –quería ser piadoso con ustedes ya que no me gusta abusar del débil, pero ya que insistes en seguir, te daré una lección por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano, a mis sobrinos, y a mi cuñada, a ti y a todas tus lacayas- le aseguró con molestia en la voz antes de volver a su tono serio –Darunia, Nabooru, no intervengan y cuiden de ellos, podrían tratar de usarlos de rehenes-.

Ambos sabios asintieron en entendimiento. Los dos terminianos (el pescador y el profesor) simplemente quedaron observando los eventos frente a ellos. Los zoras, especialmente Lulú, se alarmaron ante eso. Lulú incluso hizo amago de levantarse y correr hacia él, pero una enorme mano rocosa en su hombro la detuvo.

-Entiendo tu preocupación, y me alegro que te preocupes por él, pero no hay razón para eso, él ha pasado por cosas mucho peores, para él, esto no es nada- fue lo que le dijo Darunia.

Incrédula, fue incapaz de moverse, queriendo comprobar (inconsciente, pues su conciencia aun quería detenerlo) con sus propios ojos si las palabras del goron eran verdad o no.

-Bien, si tanto quieres unirte a tu hermano, por mí no hay problema, ¡ataquen!- a la orden de Aveil, todas las Gerudo (unas 12, 13 si contabas a Aveil) que habían logrado levantarse se lanzaron hacia él.

Como respuesta, cruzo fuertemente los brazos y los abrió, saliendo disparadas sus aletas y golpeando a 5 en la cara o en el torso, deteniéndolas momentáneamente, antes de regresar a sus brazos. Giró sobre sí mismo al tiempo que expandía la aleta derecha, pasando por debajo del corte de una Gerudo y conectando un golpe en su costado que la obligó a apoyarse en una rodilla, dejándola inconsciente con un segundo golpe de su aleta izquierda en la nuca.

Protegiéndose del ataque de dos piratas con su aleta/escudo, hizo funcionar su campo bio-electrico, paralizándolas el tiempo suficiente para saltar y patear a ambas en la barbilla, levantándolas momentáneamente del suelo antes de caer aturdidas y sujetando sus quijadas rotas.

Lanzó nuevamente sus aletas justo antes de retroceder de un salto, esquivando el ataque de una pirata. Sus aletas volaron por el aire en dirección a dos Gerudo que trataron de desviarlas con sus sables, pero la fuerza fue tal que fueron obligadas a soltar sus armas.

Link "atrapó" sus aletas y las volvió a lanzar al tiempo que saltaba de nuevo y daba una patada aérea en la cara de la Gerudo que acababa de atacarlo, rompiéndole la nariz y derribándola con el rostro cubierto de sangre, permaneciendo en el suelo por el dolor.

Las dos Gerudo desarmadas fueron golpeadas fuertemente en sus tobillos por las aletas bumerang cuando trataron de recoger sus armas, dando como resultado un dolor intenso en las piernas, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que cayeran de bruces a la arena y se sujetaran con fuerza su pie entre gritos de dolor.

Las 6 restantes habían tratado de ir directo por los Zora (especialmente por Lulú o sus crías) tal como lo había previsto Link, más tres de ellas fueron golpeadas por el martillo megatón en manos de Darunia en el abdomen, siendo lanzadas por los aires con algunas costillas rotas. Las otras tres fueron frenadas de golpe por Nabooru quien sin muchos problemas las desarmó y golpeó con el reverso de sus sables en distintas partes del cuerpo, cayendo inconscientes con distintos moretones y algunos cortes leves al haber usado también el lado cortante.

-Se terminó- fue todo lo que dijo Link a unos metros de la furiosa Aveil.

-No, esto no acaba, ¡hasta que tenga tu cabeza en una bandeja de plata!- gritó al tiempo que atacaba de frente con uno de sus sables siendo detenida por la aleta/escudo de Link.

La Gerudo logró reaccionar a tiempo y saltar para evitar la defensa eléctrica de Link. Derrapando un poco en la arena, levanto un sable y detuvo el golpe de aleta del héroe. Se agachó para evitar una patada al rostro y hacer un corte ascendente que fue evitado con un salto leve a la derecha.

Siguieron con el intercambio de ataques por varios minutos más ante la atenta vista de todos, confirmando las dudas de que efectivamente, no era Mikau, nunca nadie había visto a Mikau pelear así. Si, era bueno, pero dado que su principal ocupación era la música, no entrenaba con regularidad.

El zora frente a ellos en cambio, mostraba una habilidad de combate formidable, no parecía tener problemas con la Gerudo, y para los que sabían la verdad, les sorprendía especialmente que fuera tan bueno en un cuerpo que no es el propio y que no tenía mucho tiempo de tomar esa forma.

Claro que ni ellos ni nadie sabían a ciencia cierta cuantas veces Link había vuelto en el tiempo, con la excepción de la diosa del tiempo.

-No está mal, pescadito, te mueves mejor que el inútil de tu hermano- bromeó la Gerudo entre respiraciones cansadas, buscando provocarlo.

-Y tú no te mueves tan mal, para alguien que corrió como una niña pequeña de unas abejas unos días atrás- comentó en respuesta el héroe para temor de la pirata.

Después de todo, tanto ella como las Gerudo a sus órdenes tenían fama de ser piratas implacables e inmisericordes, si alguien se enteraba de eso, el miedo y respeto que les profesaban se perdería, y con eso, su estilo de vida actual.

-¿Tú, co-como sabes eso?- preguntó mientras lo apuntaba con su sable, que temblaba un poco, incapaz de fingir que no sabía de qué hablaba al ser tomada por sorpresa.

-Bueno, ese día me estaba dando un paseo por tu guarida, y me encontré con un arco y algunas flechas entre los jarrones en un pasillo de los últimos pisos, me puse a jugar un poco pero una flecha se me resbaló, pasó entre unos barrotes y le dio a un panal- comentó con "inocencia" Link para ira de la pirata –ah, cierto, te tome una foto, ¿quieres verla?- pregunto mientras hacía amago de sacar algo.

-¡Maldito!- gritó alterada la Gerudo al tiempo que saltaba con ambos sables alzados.

Siendo eso lo que esperaba Link, lanzó una vez más sus bumerangs, golpeando con fuerza las manos de la Gerudo provocando que soltara sus sables. Con un salto, conectó una poderosa patada en el estómago de la Gerudo que escupió saliva y un poco de sangre antes de salir disparada, estrellándose con un trozo de madera de uno de sus barcos. Sorprendentemente aún estaba consiente, pero poco a poco su vista se ponía oscura y sus parpados se cerraban, lo último que escuchó ese día, fue un advertencia que decidió seguir.

-Por esta vez, te dejare ir a ti y a tus lacayas, ya que también fueron engañadas por el demonio Majora, pero la próxima vez, no me contendré, y las entregare a los guardias de la ciudad Reloj en pésimo estado- fue la advertencia de Link. Sin más, el héroe caminó hacia donde estaban los sabios.

Estos lo miraban con aprobación, mientras los que estaban a su lado con sorpresa.

-Bien Lulú, aun espero tu respuesta, ¿me permites ayudarte, a ti y a tus hijos?- ante la pregunta, la zora se encontró muda por la incredulidad que sentía, lo único que pudo hacer, fue afirmar con la cabeza –Muchas gracias- agradeció él con autentico alivio antes de mirar al científico –lamento los problemas, profesor Lacustre, contrataré trabajadores de la aldea del reloj, yo pagare la reconstrucción de su laboratorio- afirmó al tiempo que daba una leve reverencia –por cierto, ¿Cómo están los bebes?-

-Están bien, logre sacarlos del tanque en el que estaban antes de que fuera dañado- aseguró el científico, sacando un suspiro de alivio del héroe.

-Es bueno escuchar eso- dijo soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-Bueno, ya es la hora de que me reúna con las demás- comentó Nabooru tras guardar sus sables y escuchar las campanas a la distancia, ya faltando poco para el anochecer.

-Yo la acompañare hermano, luego iré a la aldea goron a pasar la noche- informó el goron.

-Si gustas puedes usar mi habitación en la posada del Puchero-.

-No, prefiero estar en la aldea Goron para ver como están las cosas-.

-Ya veo, en ese caso te veré mañana en la mañana Darunia- aceptó el héroe antes de mirar a la Gerudo –muchas gracias por tu ayuda Nabooru- le agradeció con una leve inclinación.

-No te preocupes, después de todo, te debo muchos favores- fue la respuesta de la pelirroja antes de que ambos sabios empezaran el rápido retorno a la ciudad, uno rodando y la otra corriendo.

Link se giró y notó como todos los zoras lo miraban con expectación, suspiró un poco y se dirigió al pescador –disculpe, si no es mucha molestia, ¿cree que pueda ofrecerle asilo temporal al profesor Lacustre?-.

-Claro, el profesor me ha ayudado en el pasado, ¿le parece bien profesor?- ante la pregunta del pescador, el profesor dio un asentimiento silencioso antes de girarse hacia Lulú.

-Cuidaré un poco más de los pequeños, aún falta un poco más antes de que puedan volver al mar sin problemas- fue todo lo que dijo antes de que ambos caminaran a la casa del pescador.

-Bien, por ahora, parece que tengo que dar explicaciones, si me disculpan- con esas palabras, Link se despidió de ambos terminianos y encaró a todos los zora presentes.

 _ **(Habitación de Mikau y Tijo, Salón Zora, horas después)**_

Finalmente, tras horas de exhaustiva "explicación" Link logró convencerlos de que él era el hermano gemelo de Mikau que pasó varios años viajando por termina y que había fingido ser Mikau quien, tras procurar por el bienestar de su pareja e hijos, le pidió que tocara por él su último concierto, razón por la cual fingió ser él.

Ahora, solo quedaba hablar con los Indigo-go´s que estaban en la habitación.

-Bien, pregunten lo que gusten- fue todo lo que dijo mientras se recargaba en una pared.

Todos parecían querer hablar, pero no sabían cómo empezar, por lo que Toto fue quien inició.

-¿Por qué inventaste que eres su hermano?-.

-Por qué así explicaba todo rápidamente, con eso, no cuestionaran mi parecido con él, ni mi razón de querer ayudar a Lulú y sus hijos, ni ninguna otra cosa, y sabía que solo ustedes conocen a Mikau lo suficiente para saber que es mentira sin dudarlo-.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?, ayudarme, ayudar a los goron, compensar al profesor- preguntó con verdadera duda la única mujer en la habitación.

-Por qué soy un héroe- fue su respuesta, y ante la vista incrédula de los zora, continuó –no piensen mal, no hago esto por la tonta ilusión infantil de llamarme un héroe ni nada por el estilo, lo digo porque es cierto, o al menos lo soy para los que saben que tantas cosas eh hecho-.

-¿cómo qué?- pregunto Tijo curioso.

-No me lo creerías si te lo dijera-.

-O vamos, ya es mucho que nos pidas que aceptemos que un niño, sin ofender, es tan bueno peleando y que se transforma en distintas razas con unas máscaras, si quieres que confiemos en ti al menos explícanos un poco- pidió Japas.

Link, pensando profundamente, los miro a todos con seriedad, antes de suspirar y empezar a dar una versión light y resumida de lo que había pasado en Hyrule y en Termina, no les dijo todo, especialmente porque no estaba seguro si soportarían saber tanto, es decir, aun le sorprendía que el mismo no terminara loco tras todo lo que vivió, especialmente en el pozo de Kakariko, el templo de las sombras y en Ikana, asumió que fue por ser el portador de la trifuerza del valor.

Navi, a su lado, confirmó cada una de las palabras del héroe sin decir nada de lo que él ocultaba. Como resultado, los zora lo miraron incrédulos, con lo poco que les contó fue suficiente para pensar seriamente que el niño frente a ellos había pasado por tantas cosas que daba miedo solo de pensarlo.

-Les dije que era mucho- fue todo lo que comentó al ver las expresiones de ellos antes de erguirse por completo –bueno, debo irme, estoy seguro de que necesitaran tiempo para asimilar todo, así mañana iré primero con los goron e iré a la gran bahía por la tarde junto a los constructores, pero no vendré con ustedes hasta que crea que me parezca ya estén tranquilos, que descansen- con eso, él y la hada dejaron la habitación que permaneció en un silencio de incredulidad.

Varios minutos después, uno a uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar y tratar de procesar todo lo que había pasado en el día.

La más afectada era sin lugar a dudas Lulú, quien se encontraba en su cama mirando al techo con los ojos bien abiertos y derramando lágrimas silenciosas sin parar, su mente estaba repasando una y otra vez todo el día, buscando comprender como había terminado todo así y siendo incapaz de sollozar como normalmente lo haría considerando el hecho de que su amado Mikau estaba muerto.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, cerró los ojos y se preparó para lo que sabía, sería una pésima noche sin dormir apenas nada.

 _ **(Ciudad Reloj, 9:30 p.m.)**_

El festival del tiempo, pesé a que él verdadero día de festejo ya había pasado, aun se mantenía en su auge. Puestos de comida y de juegos se veían en cada metro de la ciudad (para alegría de los niños y los glotones) junto a pequeñas y modestas tiendas que vendían toda clase de artículos como adornos, amuletos, colgantes, etc…

Entre el mar de gente que se movía por las calles, un grupo de féminas caminaba hacia la torre del reloj, estas no eran otras más que las 5 sabias de Hyrule con distintas cosas del festival.

La princesa Zelda tenía en la mano derecha una brocheta bolas de aspecto dulce (Dango) que comía con satisfacción mirando el colgante con forma de rupia dorada que sostenía con mano la izquierda, tenía una máscara de Keaton puesta al costado derecho de su cabeza para poder comer tranquila.

Saria disfrutaba de una paleta de caramelo mientras en la mano izquierda sostenía una sesta con distintos adornos y colgantes que había comprado para sus amigos Kokiri en Hyrule. Al igual que la princesa tenía una máscara solo que esta la traía sobre la cabeza dado que era una máscara de la gran hada.

Ruto, por su parte, comía con alegría unas bolas marrones que tenía en un recipiente desechable y que tomaba con un palillo (Takoyaki). En su muñeca izquierda se veía una pulsera de hilo negro con una gema decorativa color zafiro y sobre su cabeza estaba una careta de Don Gero.

Si bien tanto Ruto como Zelda son técnicamente adultas (o al menos sus conciencias), dado que después de que Link tomó la espada maestra empezó la guerra, se podría decir que no disfrutaron por completo sus infancias, por lo que, aprovechando que estaban de nuevo en sus cuerpos de niñas y que estaban en un festival, pues lo disfrutaron lo más que pudieron como verdaderas niñas.

Atrás de ellas estaba Impa que se mantenía impasible, aunque si uno pusiera atención notaria lo que parecía restos de algún condimento en sus labios. En su cintura colgaba de un hilo una máscara de la verdad.

A su lado Nabooru comía distraídamente un pan con forma de pez (Taiyaki) mientras analizaba la capucha de conejo que había comprado. En su muñeca derecha se veía una banda de tela tejida de color marrón con detalles en rojo y amarillo que había obtenido poco antes a la capucha.

-Una lástima que esta cosa no funcione como la de Link, es solo un gorro con orejas de conejo- comentó con tristeza la Gerudo, arrepintiéndose de comprarla.

-Cierto, pero a fin de cuentas estas son máscaras de un festival, no son más que artículos para decorar o para coleccionar, por ejemplo, en el caso de la mía, es una réplica que se verá bien en mi habitación- le respondió Impa, pero al no recibir respuesta se giró para observar a su compañera sabia, solo para ver como esta intercambiaba la capucha por una careta de Bremen con una niña que pasaba por ahí.

-Mejor- comentó la Gerudo viendo su nueva máscara –no me afecta tanto cargar una máscara como esta en lugar de ese tonto gorro, y tal vez pueda pintar algunas plumas para que simule una águila en lugar de un kuko-.

La Sheikah se limitó a suspirar con cansancio.

-Fue muy divertido, me gustaría volver alguna vez, ¿creen que las diosas nos permitan venir el próximo año?- dijo alegre Saria.

-No lo creo, tenemos un deber que cumplir, esta puede ser la única vez- respondió un poco deprimida Zelda, la idea de venir el próximo año y pasar el festival con Link le parecía maravillosa.

-Es una lástima- asintió triste Ruto, le gustó la idea de tener una boda en el festival del tiempo, si fuera posible le gustaría volver para casarse también en el festival, con quien es algo obvio.

-Tal vez no todos los años, pero tal vez Oni logre convencerlas de que les dejen venir de vez en cuando- comentó una voz que todas reconocieron a sus espaldas. Al girarse, notaron a Link tras ellas con la careta de los novios puesta igual que Zelda y mirándolas con una sonrisa tenue.

Navi volaba a su lado con una sospechosa mancha (cuyo color les recordaba a los restos de aderezo en los labios de Impa) en su boca.

-¡Link!- exclamaron todas sorprendidas.

-Hola, es una suerte que logre llegar a tiempo, ¿ya se van no?-.

-Sí, si queremos volver a la cámara a tiempo tenemos que irnos ya- respondió Zelda mirando la máscara que tenía el héroe, mirándola curiosa, por alguna razón, el simple hecho de verla la calmaba y alegraba –Link, ¿qué máscara es esa?-.

-¿Esta?, es la careta de los novios, tiene el efecto de calmar las angustias y alegrar a los que rodean a quien la tiene- respondió él con tranquilidad, pero todas pudieron ver algo en sus ojos, un leve brillo de inquietud.

Eso solo les dejaba en claro una cosa, la usaba para calmarse, y no podían culparlo, no se podían imaginar cuanto estrés y arrepentimiento que debe de tener.

-Bueno, lo mejor es que se vayan ya o podrían no lograrlo, con Darunia les mandare una carta o algún mensaje de Oni o mío a las diosas pidiéndoles que les dejen venir de vez en cuando- dijo Link en un intento de desviar la atención de él.

Aunque lo notaron, todas asintieron, comprendiendo que podo podían hacer por él.

Zelda, Saria y Ruto se despidieron de él con un abrazo, mientras que Impa y Nabooru lo hicieron con un gesto de despedida.

El héroe de Termina las vio adentrarse a la torre con una sonrisa, que desapareció apenas las puertas se cerraron tras ellas. Con un suspiro, se giró y miró al cielo, observando la luna a la lejanía en el firmamento, sin rastros del peligro que se vio durante su travesía por Termina.

Tras unos instantes, se giró y comenzó a caminar a la posada para dormir, aunque estaba seguro, no dormiría bien.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

Y por fin, en verdad lamento la tardanza, pero no tengo la posibilidad de actualizar tan seguido como me gustaría. Espero les haya gustado.

Bien, pasemos a los review y terminamos, pues tengo algo de prisa, me disculpo por eso también.

MCAlex976: Gracias, es bueno saber eso. Y gracias por la explicación, aunque ya tenía la idea general, con tu explicación logré entenderlo mejor. En fin, espero te gustara el capítulo.

Kaioshin135: Gracias por responder. Bueno, de momento le llegaron problemas a Link, más allá de eso, todo marca como lo planeó.

Por cierto, gracias a tu review anterior noté que confundí a Darmani con Darunia al final, ya corregí eso, gracias.

Bueno, es todo por hoy, nos vemos en la próxima, cuídense!


	7. Poniendo las bases del futuro

Bueno, a paso un tiempo, pero aquí estamos, listos para un nuevo capítulo, y es hora de ver cómo va todo para Link, así que:

-Dialogo-

 _-Pensamiento-_

 **-Ente superior hablando-**

(Notas y explicaciones)

 _ **(Lugares, momentos)**_

 **Capítulo 7: Poniendo las bases del futuro.**

-¡Despierta Link!- llamó Navi al joven héroe que dormía profundamente en su habitación en la posada.

El chico en cuestión solo vestía los shorts verdes que llevaba siempre y una camisa de manga corta blanca, estando su túnica, sus zapatos, sus armas y su icónico gorro en una mesa cerca a la cama. Con un par de gruñidos, Link se irguió en la cama y se frotó un ojo con sueño.

-Buenos días Navi- dijo con voz somnolienta.

-Buenos días- saludo contenta la hada, había extrañado ese tipo de cosas simples y cotidianas de acompañar al héroe.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó ya de pie mientras se ponía sus cosas, el hada asintió –vamos por algo para comer antes de ver a los constructores, luego vamos con los goron- indicó antes de salir de la habitación seguida por su compañera.

- _Bien, lo primero es contratar a los constructores para la reparación del laboratorio del profesor, luego ir con los goron, a medio día hacer una parada en Romani y por ultimo revisar la costa, será un día ocupado-_ pensó resignado al salir de la posada mientras se ponía la máscara zora.

Navi se alarmó ante esto, pero no pudo hacer nada ante la acción inmediata del héroe, viendo de nuevo la tortuosa transformación sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Avísame la próxima vez!- le reclamó molesta el hada cuando la transformación terminó, le afectaba mucho verlo sufrir tanto –necesito prepararme-.

-Lo siento, pero mientras más pienso en usarla más dudas tengo, es mejor si me la pongo de golpe- se excusó el ahora zora levantando las manos en seña de paz.

Navi no dijo nada y voló cerca de él, triste por la carga que había aceptado pese a las propias dudas que él sentía.

Link no dijo nada más y se encaminó al centro de la plaza, donde ya los constructores desmontaban las estructuras usadas para el festival.

 _ **(Tiempo después, Pueblo Goron)**_

El joven héroe ascendía lentamente pero de forma constante por el pueblo Goron, ignorando los murmullos de los goron a su alrededor. Finalmente llego a la cámara del patriarca donde le esperaba el antiguo líder y Darunia sentados en sillas al lado del "Trono" de roca.

-Buenos días, joven Link, ¿listo para empezar?- pregunto amablemente el anciano mientras señalaba el asiento vacío.

Link lo observo con algo de renuencia, pero con un suspiro se sentó en el trono del líder, sintiéndose incomodo y a la vez, a su confusión, ¿cómodo? ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera dos cosas opuestas? Desecho el pensamiento ante la idea de que fue hecho de forma que un goron no tuviera problemas en sentarse ahí.

-Bien, ¿que seria lo primero a tratar?- pregunto Link una vez se había sentado.

 _ **(Horas Después, Rancho Romaní)**_

Tras toda una mañana de charlar con ambos experimentados goron y de recorrer todo el pueblo goron en compañía de Darunia, Link finalmente había llegado al rancho montado sobre Epona.

Ahora mismo solo avanzaba a trote lento, dirigiéndose al granero frente al cual la pequeña Romani entrenaba con su arco y algunos globos.

-¡Saltamontes!- exclamó contenta una vez lo vio.

-Hola Romani- saludó en respuesta el héroe -¿se encuentra tu hermana?-.

-Si, esta en el granero, ¿por?-.

-Tengo algo de que hablar con ella- respondió el héroe antes de bajar de Epona y entrar al granero.

Dentro, la actual dueña del Rancho, Cremia, quien ordeñaba tranquilamente a una vaca, se giró al escuchar el portón abrirse, topándose con el chico de ropajes verdes que le había ayudado a proteger la leche.

-Hola chico- saludo la joven mientras se levantaba.

-Buenas Tardes, señorita Cremia- saludó con respeto el héroe.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-.

-De hecho, si, vengo a hacer negocios-.

-Vaya, eres un empresario- respondió medio bromeando la joven -¿Qué clase de negocios?-.

-Quiero pedir una parte de terreno para construir una casa para dos personas, un hombre y su hija- respondió con seriedad, dando a entender de que no bromeaba, cosa que sorprendía a la joven que esperaba más bien un juego de niños.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Hace unas noches estuve aquí, y vi los espectros de los que habla Romani, durante horas ayudé a Romani a repelerlos, pero vendrán de nuevo el próximo año, por eso quiero que el profesor Galo estudie este lugar y los espectros, pero para eso necesita vivir por aquí- explicó el hyliano.

(N/a: Dado que el padre de Pamela no tiene nombre, decidí darle ese nombre, ¿Qué les parece?)

-El profesor Galo, ¿no es el investigador de fantasmas y maldiciones?- preguntó aun en shock la joven al igual que su hermana pequeña que escuchaba todo a espaldas del héroe (no es como si este no la hubiera notado), aunque la pequeña estaba emocionada ante la idea de que un experto tratara de alejarlos para siempre.

-Ese mismo, por el servicio no se preocupe, yo le pagare al profesor y pagare la construcción de la casa- al decir estas palabras sacó de su morral una rupia plateada, para aun más sorpresa de las hermanas –también pagare lo justo por el terreno usado, así que no tiene nada que perder, inclusive la hija del profesor podría ayudarle con las labores de la granja-.

-Yo, yo no, necesito pensarlo- respondió confundida sin lograr pensar de forma coherente.

-Entiendo, vendré temprano mañana para escuchar su respuesta, ¿le parece bien?- ante la incógnita, Cremia solo fue capaz de asentir levemente –bien, la dejaré para que pueda pensarlo, las veré después- con esa despedida, Link salió del granero y montó en Epona, dirigiendosé hacia la ciudad Reloj antes de ir a la costa, dejando a ambas hermanas bastante confundidas.

 _ **(Gran Bahía, una hora después)**_

Link caminaba seguido por los constructores en su forma zora, ayudando a cargar un par de cajas de herramientas mientras los constructores cargaban de cajas o jalaban/empujaban carretas sin cubierta o techo con más herramientas, piezas de metal y otros materiales, siendo un total de 4 carretas.

-Así que ese es- comentó el jefe de los constructores a la orilla del mar, viendo a lo lejos el destruido laboratorio.

-Si- asintió Link dejando las herramientas en la arena –¿Cuánto estima que tardaran?-.

-Es un poco complicado, pero creo que terminaremos en cuatro días, no, puede que solo tardemos tres- respondió el jefe para satisfacción del héroe.

-Bien, iré a revisar algo y en un momento vengo a darles una mano, ¿pueden llegar ustedes mismos al laboratorio?-.

-¿con quien crees que hablas muchacho? ¡Somos los mejores constructores en toda Termina!- exclamo orgulloso el jefe antes de girarse a sus hombres -¡Bien chicos, a montar las tiendas de campaña y preparen las lanchas portátiles!- ordenó.

-¡HOOOOO!- gritaron en asentimiento los hombres antes de ponerse a trabajar.

Bajaron todas herramientas y los materiales de las carretas y la pusieron sobre unas telas en la arena. Un par de ellos empezó a montar un par de tiendas de campaña bastante amplias enterrando con formidables golpes de mazos de madera las considerablemente largas estacas de seguro en la arena, logrando una gran profundidad.

Mientras tanto, el resto empezaba a alterar las carretas, quitando sin problemas o esfuerzo notable las ruedas, embonaron dos de tal forma que formaron una lancha bastante ancha de aspecto solido, repitieron el proceso con las dos restantes y las lanzaron al mar cerca de la orilla, donde flotaban con facilidad mientras los constructores las cargaban con algunos materiales y herramientas, sacando de entre todo varios remos.

Todos entonando al ritmo y en sincronía una canción o melodía profunda (ronca) usando las gargantas. Link miró eso sorprendido antes de soltar un silbido de admiración y caminar a la casa del pescador.

-Esos tipos son más confiables que los de Hyrule- comentó Navi, recibiendo un asentimiento del héroe.

Siguió con su camino hasta la casa del pescador, quedándose en la entrada al ver a Lulú y a Toto frente a la pecera donde las crías estaban, ambos con expresiones serias. No había rastro del pescador o del profesor, pero lo más probable es que estuvieran en sus respectivas tareas diarias en el mar.

-¿Y que vas a hacer con ellos, Lulú?-.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Me refiero a donde los tendrás, son recién nacidos, necesitan un lugar seguro en el mar para crecer, y el salón zora no es una buena opción para ellos, hay pocos lugares con suficiente agua para tenerlos ahora mismo, pero cuando empiecen a crecer no será suficiente, necesitan un hogar-.

-Lo sé- suspiró la cantante –pero, ¿Dónde podría tenerlos?, y de haber un buen lugar, ¿como compraría el lugar siquiera?, tengo algunas rupias guardadas, pero ni de lejos suficientes para comprar un lugar apropiado-.

-Si necesitas ayuda nosotros podemos ayudarte, eres nuestra amiga, nuestra compañera, y son los hijos de Mikau, haremos todo lo posible por ayudar- le aseguró el representante.

-Gracias, lo aprecio de verdad- le agradeció con una tenue sonrisa antes de mirar a sus crías melancólica.

Sin hacer ningún ruido, Link retrocedió y se alejo del lugar, notando al profesor acercarse a paso lento, por lo que se apresuro hacia él.

-Profesor Lacustre, quisiera consultarlo-.

-¿Sobre que seria, joven Link?-.

-Quisiera saber su opinión sobre el mejor tipo de lugar para que los bebes crezcan-.

-Ya veo- respondió el anciano mientras se rascaba la barbilla, pensando –en esa edad es necesario para tu raza estar siempre dentro del agua, en algún lugar protegido por rocas tal vez, como el salón zora, pero completamente lleno de agua, con un buen espacio y la temperatura adecuada, no muy cálida pero menos aun fría, algo tibio un tanto cálido pienso yo-.

-Lleno de agua tibia, protegido por rocas- murmuraba el héroe, antes de que algo se le ocurriera –gracias por los consejos profesor, pero, ¿le molestaría mantener esta conversación en secreto? Quiero que lo que voy a hacer sea una sorpresa-.

-Como gustes, ahora si me disculpas entrare a revisar a los pequeños y a descansar un poco, que ya no soy tan joven- respondió el profesor, alejándose de él.

El héroe siguió con su camino, entrando a un lugar que ya había visitado, la casa de las arañas.

Apenas entró se topó con el hombre que le había "comprado" el lugar murmurando algo. Link se acercó un poco y pudo escuchar un poco de lo que decía.

-...sta llena de esas cosas negras y redondas, y de skulltulas, y creo que vi algo como un esqueleto, no sabia que estaba infestada, aunque supongo que era algo lógico considerando que esta prácticamente abandonada, pero no puedo hacer nada yo, solo me queda venderla, ¿pero quien querría comprar este lugar?-.

-Hola- saludo simplemente el héroe cuando considero que había escuchado suficiente.

-¡Aaagh!- gritó el hombre dando un brinco por el susto, antes de girarse y verlo molesto -¡¿Por que me asustas chico?!-.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención, solo que lo escuche decir varias cosas y, pues quise hablar con usted-.

-¿Hablar conmigo?, ¿sobre que?-.

-De negocios- respondió simplemente el héroe sacando una rupia morada y mostrándosela –quisiera cómprale este lugar-.

Los ojos del hombre parecieron brillar al ver la gema, pero se obligo a calmarse.

-Tienes suerte chico, estaba pensando en venderla, y ya que te interesa, es tuya por 200 rupias-.

-Le ofrezco 50-.

-175-.

-75-.

-150-.

-100 rupias y es todo lo que le daré, y créame que dudo que alguien ofrezca tanto por una casa tan lejos de todo que esta bajo tierra y llena de monstruos- determinó el héroe.

El hombre pareció pensárselo muy bien antes de suspirar derrotado, el zora tenía razón, y estaría recuperando lo que había pagado antes.

-Bien, tenemos un trato- accedió el hombre, sacando las escrituras de la casa recién hechas en la ciudad Reloj, recibiendo las rupias del héroe a cambio y marchándose de ahí.

-Bien, solo queda preparar un poco el lugar, hablare con el capataz- dijo el héroe mientras miraba el lugar, con Navi volando a su lado.

-¿qué piensas hacer con este lugar Link?- preguntó confundida el hada.

-Necesitamos un lugar para vivir Navi, no podemos permanecer todo el tiempo en la posada, y no creo que sea buena idea permanecer mucho en la villa goron o en el salón zora, no aun al menos- explicó mientras se deslizaba por la pendiente y llegaba a la segunda cámara de la casa, observando con seriedad la valla de metal frente a él, pensando.

-¿y qué hay del rancho en donde estuvimos?-

-Prefiero que sea aquí, estoy más cerca de Lulú y las crías, puedo ayudar más estando aquí- explicó antes de regresar por donde vino, usando la máscara goron para subir la pendiente girando –aunque necesita mucho trabajo, creo que los constructores estarán ocupados por un buen tiempo-.

 _ **(Time Skip, 6 días después, Gran Bahía)**_

Toto bajaba las escaleras del reconstruido laboratorio a un ritmo tranquilo. Había pasado un par de días desde que los constructores habían terminado, permitiendo al profesor volver a su hogar que todo sea dicho, estaba en mucho mejor estado que antes. Ahora mismo ahí dentro estaba el resto de la banda y el profesor, viendo a las crías nadar en el estanque de mayor tamaño del lugar, ya se notaba el paso del tiempo en los pequeños; ya eran un poco más grandes y tenían unos leves indicios del crecimiento del torso, ya casi podían ser puestos en el mar sin muchos problemas, pero igual y necesitarían un lugar apropiado para crecer.

En el paso de los días, toda la banda había buscado por lugares donde la cantante pudiera instalarse, encontrando apenas un puñado de lugares apropiados, pero ninguno a un precio que pudiera costear aun y con la ayuda de ellos. Toto había sugerido pedirle ayuda a Link, quien había pasado todos los días, aunque por periodos cortos, a ver tanto a las crías como a Lulú, pero esta se negaba por completo y él solo podía intuir el por qué.

Podría ser simple pena, o inclusive rechazo, no podía saberlo con exactitud, pero sin lugar a dudas Toto no tenía ni idea de por qué se negaba a hablar con él, pese que estaba seguro que el héroe ayudaría sin dudar y sin problemas.

Con un suspiro se preparó para saltar al mar y nadar al salón zora, pero se detuvo al ver a los constructores entrar a una casa abandonada cerca de la casa del pescador. Eso era algo que lo tenía curioso desde hace un par de días.

Tras finalizar la reconstrucción de laboratorio él esperaba que los constructores se retiraran de la playa, pero su campamento no se había movido de su lugar y todos los días los veía entrando a aquella casa con toda clase de materiales y herramientas, cosa que lo confundía en verdad ya que aquel lugar era bastante pequeño, ¿Cómo podían entrar tantos hombres de tal tamaño y con tales cosas en un lugar así?

Decidido, nado lo más rápido que pudo hacia la playa y camino con seguridad hacia la casa, sorprendiéndose al ver la puerta de acero que ahora estaba en la que antes era una entrada abierta. Algo inseguro llamó a la puerta, siendo el jefe de los constructores quien abrió al poco tiempo.

-¿Si?- preguntó mirando al zora.

-Eh, disculpe, pero tengo curiosidad, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntó algo cohibido el zora.

-Remodelamos el lugar por petición del dueño, el zora llamado Link- explicó, sorprendiendo al representante de la banda.

-Eh, está bien, ah, ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo? Quisiera hablar con él-.

-Debería de estar abajo, en el primer piso- indicó mientras se hacía a un lado, dejándolo entrar –sígame- indicó tras cerrar la puerta y caminar a un corredor escalonado que descendía en la tierra, ante la sorpresa del zora.

Al final de esa escalera estaba una habitación bastante amplia, con paredes blancas de piedra caliza y suelos grises de roca labrada con una valla de metal que la dividía en dos, con una cama individual para adulto en una esquina, una mesa pequeña para una persona con una silla en la otra, varias perchas y anaqueles en las paredes y 8 antorchas distribuidas por el lugar, iluminándolo.

Atreves de los agujeros de la valla logró ver una puerta de madera, pero no entendía como llegar hacia ella, hasta que el hombre toco una especie de interruptor en la valla y justo al centro un tramo de la valla se deslizó, permitiendo el acceso.

Cruzando la puerta llegaron a otra habitación con paredes de roca gris recién tallada, mostrando una coloración clara. Las antorchas, si alguna vez había tenido, habían sido reemplazadas por una piedra especial que era muy usada por los zoras para la iluminación ya que producía una luz bastante clara aun estando bajo el agua, no se veía ningún adorno en las paredes (es decir, ni los cuadros ni las máscaras ni los jarrones que hay en el juego), solo una puerta de madera a su izquierda y una escalera que descendía otro nivel más.

Ambos descendieron aún más y el zora se topó, a su sorpresa, con un pasillo con un aspecto similar al que había visto arriba que llevaba a varias habitaciones con los constructores entrando y saliendo de la mayoría de estas, con herramientas y materiales, solamente una puerta era intransitada en esos momentos. Todas las puertas, si antes eran de madera como las de arriba, habían sido reemplazadas con el mismo tipo de puertas que tenía el salón zora, pero completamente azules.

(N/a: Aclaración, con todo lo que ponga que es de origen zora o manufactura zora me refiero a cosas como las que se pueden ver en el salón zora, como las mesas y sillas en la habitación de Lulú y los demás)

-Él debería de estar por ahí, al final del pasillo del recibidor- indicó el constructor, señalando a la puerta solitaria.

Agradeciendo con un gesto de la cabeza, el zora abrió la puerta, topándose con un comedor con la misma decoración que todo lo que había visto hasta, con una mesa grande y alrededor de 12 sillas de manufactura zora, con una puerta al otro lado de la habitación y una habitación más a la izquierda que parecía ser una cocina zora, cosa que cada vez confundía más al representante.

Al ver los pisos superiores estaba seguro que el lugar fue pensado en habitantes humanos o termínanos, y sin embargo, la zona inferior estaba pensada en zoras, y por sobre todo, según lo que había notado, el piso inferior estaba preparado para un lugar sumergido en el agua, cosa que no entendía para nada.

Se dirigió a la puerta, escuchando sonidos que le recordaban a algo rompiendo y destruyendo rocas del otro lado, y la abrió. Se topó con una sala de estar, igualmente con muebles zora y un pasillo algo largo a su derecha. Siguió por el pasillo, pasando por una puerta más, mirando a una buena distancia de la puerta al joven héroe y el goron que lo había acompañado cuando les dijo la verdad, con un enorme barril con una imagen de un cráneo a un lado, dicho barril lo puso algo nervioso aunque no entendía por qué.

-¡Toto!, no nos des esos sustos- habló/reprochó el héroe.

-¿….Perdón?- se disculpó confuso el zora.

-Está bien, es solo que sería problemático si alguno de los constructores viera a dos goron en el lugar donde se supone que esta su contratista zora y un goron- explicó Link mientras se ponía la máscara goron y se transformaba, antes de que él y Darunia empezaran a arrancar y destruir la roca con una facilidad propia de la raza, alargando más el pasillo ante la confusa mirada del zora.

-Ok, pero, ¿Qué hacen?- preguntó confuso.

-Abrimos el camino para el agua y la entrada principal a la casa- respondió como si nada el goron.

-…¿eh?-.

-Bueno- empezó Link sin detenerse –lo que pasa es que escuche la conversación que tuviste con Lulú el día siguiente a cuando les dije la verdad, en la que discutían sobre donde pondrían a los pequeños- explicó, haciendo que el zora empezara a comprender de que iba todo –le pregunte al profesor Lacustre sobre qué cosas debía de considerar, y recordé este lugar, solo fue cuestión de terminar con todos los moustruos y criaturas que había aquí, tirar la basura (jarrones, cuadros, máscaras decorativas), agrandar el lugar un poco ya que no tenía nada que sirviera de cocina (si utilizan concinas, ¿no?) y tenía pocas habitaciones, o lugares que pudieras considerar como habitaciones en realidad. Los constructores pulieron los detalles y adaptaron el primer nivel para que los pequeños y Lulú vivieran sin problemas, pero la biblioteca y la habitación de arriba quedaran como están ya que son para mí, igual y el agua no puede subir más allá de las escaleras, y eso porque los constructores arreglaron un par de cosas aquí dentro-.

-¿agua?- pregunto ahora algo incrédulo al escuchar todo eso.

-Sí, para eso es este pasillo, abriremos un agujero en el mar, algunos metros por atrás del laboratorio-.

-¡Pero, si hacen eso ustedes se ahogaran! ¡Los goron no pueden estar en el agua!-.

-Para eso es él bebe de ahí atrás- indicó Darunia señalando el barril por sobre su espalda –volaremos una parte de la roca, cuando yo esté en la superficie claro-.

El zora se permitió mirarlos incrédulos por varios minutos, sin ser capaz de pensar en algo coherente. Finalmente ambos goron se detuvieron y Toto notó que observaban una gota de agua escurrir del "techo".

-Creo que ya estamos tras el laboratorio, ¿no?- preguntó Link.

-Sí, creo que ya abarcamos la distancia que queríamos- asintió el goron.

-Todo dicho entonces- con esas palabras, Link fue por el barril y lo dejo al final del túnel, ambos goron caminando tranquilamente al otro lado, arrastrando al pequeño zora que seguía tratando de hacer funcionar su cerebro.

Pasaron la primera puerta, congelándose al ver la puerta que separa el recibidor de la cocina abriéndose. En un instante la mano de Link había tomado la máscara zora y se la puso en su rostro, gracias a que ya estaba trasformado el cambio a zora fue rápido e indoloro, por lo que cuando el capataz había entrado y mirado por el pasillo por el que venían no notó nada fuera de lo normal. Camino hasta el héroe y se detuvo frente a él.

-Todo listo, ya hemos terminado con las remodelaciones- aviso mientras mostraba tres juegos de llaves, uno era normal para los estándares humanos (como las llaves pequeñas de los dungeon en el juego) mientras que los otros 2 se podrían decir eran raros (como las protuberancias que trabajan como llaves de los Parella, de Skyward Sword) –este juego es de la entrada del exterior, la biblioteca y la habitación "terrestre", las otras son de las puertas zora, que dejamos abiertas como pidió- explicó.

-Bien, aquí tienen el resto del pago- respondió Link sacando 5 rupias plateadas de su zurrón (ante la incrédula vista de Toto que apenas y podía creer que entregara tan tranquilamente tal cantidad de dinero) y se las entregaba al capataz, quien a su vez le dio las llaves.

-Bien, cumplido el trato, nos retiramos-.

-Claro, gracias por todo- se despidió Link, mirando como el hombre salía caminando a paso tranquilo.

-Bueno, es hora de que me vaya yo también, hoy era mi último día de permiso- comentó Darunia dando un par de pasos hacia la puerta y poniéndose frente a su hermano jurado.

-Gracias por todo Darunia, ¿seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?-.

-Tu tranquilo, puedo llegar a la ciudad yo solo, además, tienes que terminar los últimos detalles aquí- le aseguró extendiendo su puño, al instante, el héroe chocó el suyo a modo de despedida –nos vemos el próximo año hermano, cuídate- se despidió mientras dejaba la habitación.

-Bueno, hora del ultimo toque- comentó Link mientras abría una caja que estaba sobre uno de los asientos de la sala, más para sí mismo que para Toto, quien observo intrigado como sacaba de la caja un bombuchu.

Con el explosivo en manos, Link camino por el pasillo recién excavado y cuando llego a la puerta del mismo, lo activó y lo puso en el suelo, corriendo rápidamente en dirección contraria y tomando a Toto para ponerse lo más rápidamente que pudo contra una pared al lado del pasillo. Aquel aparato siguió su camino hasta llegar al enorme barril, explotando al instante.

La tierra pareció temblar ante tal explosión que produjo un sonido atronador, pero ambos fueron capaces de escuchar como el agua corría violentamente por el pasillo. Casi al instante un intenso torrente de agua salió por el pasillo, estrellándose con violencia en la pared contraria y regándose el agua por toda la casa, desde la perspectiva de Toto.

Tras unos instantes parecía que el flujo de agua se había calmado, por lo que Link avanzó por el pasillo y cerró la puerta con tranquilidad.

-Ven, salgamos de aquí- dijo el héroe tras volver a la sala y caminar a la cocina, siendo seguido por el sorprendido representante.

Apenas cruzó la puerta Link la cerró, lo mismo pasó con la puerta que daba acceso al pasillo de las habitaciones. Ahí, Toto esperó por Link quien estaba cerrando todas las puertas de las habitaciones, unas 8 al juzgar por los sonidos que logró captar.

Finalmente ambos subieron las escaleras, sorprendiéndose Toto al notar que tres escalones habían permanecido completamente secos, el agua no había subido más allá por lo que ese piso se mantenía seco. Finalmente habían llegado a la playa y miraron en dirección al laboratorio.

-¿Iras a decírselo ya?- preguntó Toto quien por fin había comprendido las cosas.

-Debería, los bebes ya pueden dejar el laboratorio, y ya tiene un lugar para criarlos- respondió, mirando las llaves en sus manos.

-… Entonces vamos- dijo caminando al agua con tranquilidad.

Link dudó por unos instantes, pero un par de gestos de Navi le dio el impulso que necesitaba para seguirlo.

Ambos llegaron al laboratorio y subieron la escalera, topándose con los miembros de la banda y el profesor, muy preocupados.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto apurado el representante.

-¿No sentiste ese temblor? ¡Algo paso bajo el agua, incluso salió disparada agua tras el laboratorio!- dijo Japas.

Ante eso, Toto se giró algo molesto a Link, que soltó una risa nerviosa antes de hablar.

-Jeje, lo siento, estaba preparando unas cosas-.

Los zoras lo miraron confusos, a lo que él solo les hizo señas para que lo siguieran. Estos dudaron, pero un gesto de Toto (quien le dijo un par de palabras al profesor, calmándolo al instante) les hiso caminar tras él.

Lo siguieron en silencio, saltando al agua y nadando mar a dentro, sorprendiéndose al verlo entrar a un enorme agujero tras el laboratorio que ellos estaban seguros no estaba ahí antes. Lo siguieron algo renuentes por aquella caverna, sorprendiéndose al alcanzarlo ya que estaba de pie en el fondo frente a una puerta cerrada.

Link tendió un juego de llaves a Lulú y le hizo señas para que abriera la puerta. Esta las tomo con dudas y probó con la llave que él le indico, abriendo la puerta y entrando siendo seguida por el resto. Miró incrédula (al igual que el resto que desconocía del lugar) la sala antes de mirar nuevamente al héroe, preguntándole con la mirada sobre ese lugar, pero este solo señalo la otra puerta y le instó a abrirla.

Con algo de temor la cantante abrió esa puerta, sintiendo todo su ser temblar al ver el comedor al otro lado de esta. Vio al otro lado de la habitación otra puerta y sin apenas pensar nadó sobre la mesa y con rapidez probo las llaves sin mucho éxito, al querer probar con la cuarta llave que tomaba se le cayeron de las manos, más no lograron descender mucho antes de que Link las atrapara, tomara una llave en específico y se la diera a Lulú, quien más calmada la tomo y abrió la puerta, tapándose la boca con las manos al ver el pasillo con varias puertas y una escalera.

De estar en la superficie sus lágrimas abrían corrido por sus mejillas en lugar de diluirse en el agua marina, siendo ella la única que lo notó.

Con lentitud giró si vista hacia Link, quien la veía algo apenado ante todos los sentimientos que se veían en sus ojos.

-Escuche tu conversación con Toto el otro día, y te dije que te ayudaría a ti y a tus hijos con todo lo que pudiera- dijo Link un poco cohibido. Sorprendiéndose al sentir como Lulú tomaba sus manos y las sostenía entre las suyas con los ojos cerrados, juraría que podía ver como las lágrimas se escurrían de estos y se mezclaban con el agua.

-Gracias- susurró ella con su voz llena de gratitud.

Link la vio sorprendido, no era la primera vez que le agradecían por sus acciones, pero sin dudas era la primera vez que alguien lo hacía con tanto sentimiento como ella, ni siquiera Kafei y Anju le habían agradecido así. Era la primera vez que esa simple palabra, pese a las cientos de veces que la había escuchado, le daba tal sensación de paz.

-No hay de que-.

El resto de la banda se mantuvo en silencio, observando la escena y pensando. Este chico, en verdad que era alguien único, ahora verdaderamente podía considerarlo un héroe.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

-Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se esperaban esto? –preguntó Black, desde lo más profundo de un bunker aprueba de Fans de Zelink.

Por otra parte, me disculpo por la tardanza, pero mi inspiración estaba para con otro proyecto y me impedía escribir nada que no fuera eso, así que termine subiendo otro crossover antes de actualizar, y llevo un buen tiempo sin hacerlo, lo siento.

Y a los fanáticos de Zelink, lo siento, pero ya se empezó a ver la pareja que pienso implementar al fic y que no pienso cambiar (eso incluye harem, aunque me interesa la idea ya decidí que este fic será exclusivamente Lulink, aunque tal vez haga un final alternativo que sea harem), especialmente porque en todos los idiomas solo hay cinco fics con ella como un personaje relevante, y de esas unas tres o cuatro con la pareja de Lulink (en el próximo capítulo ella aparecerá en la descripción de la historia y marcada como pareja de Link), y eso sin mencionar de que las únicas DOS que no son oneshot están abandonadas, así que, como alguien que le gusta cambiar la fórmula de lo canon y lo típico, pues nos vamos a esto.

Y les aseguro que lo haría con lo que sea, de escribir una historia de Wind Waker la pareja de Link seria Medli, de ser Skyward Sword admito que la tendría casi fijo a Zelda, pero no niego que sería interesante ver algo con Fi (si, sé que es solo un espíritu) así que tendría ciertas posibilidades de que los pusiera juntos (aun si es solo de forma temporal antes de que ella sea sellada en la espada maestra) o inclusive a Impa (la joven, o su "nieta" de igual nombre), en otros como Twilight Princess trataría de alejarme por completo de Zelda, Midna e Ilia, inclusive barajando la posibilidad de usar un OC o un personaje externo que pudiera usar (como Cya o Lana que no están sujetas al tiempo como tal, o inclusive a Palutena o Lucina con la excusa de que el Link actual de Smash es el de TP, por lo que está la posibilidad de ver a esas peleadoras en la historia), y eso con todos los juegos de la saga.

Así soy yo, no porque no me guste Zelda o Midna, sino porque con tantas historias por ahí con esas parejas, pues me siento medio hastiado, cansado de tanto de lo mismo, así que trataría de agregar un poco de variedad para mi propio disfrute (no se imaginan cuantas veces he releído mis historias y no para revisar por errores, aunque igual y aprovecho para comprobarlas). En fin, pasemos a los review para terminar, ¿ok?

Kaioshin135: Si, después de todo, todo en Majora´s Mask es triste y alegre. Y trató de reflejar lo más que puedo los sentimientos de una mujer que perdió a su esposo pero que tiene que cuidar de sus pequeños hijos, la película de "Ookami kodomo no ame to yuki" (la recomiendo completamente) me sirvió de apoyo, pero a diferencia de la película, aquí esta Link para ayudar como se mostró hoy en este capítulo.

En fin, espero disfrutaras del capítulo y disculpa si no he dejado review en "destinos entrelazados", en estos momentos se me complica el dejarlos, pero te aseguro que no me pierdo capitulo, normalmente los leo en menos de 30 minutos (suelo revisar con frecuencia mi correo) desde que los subes y te puedo asegurar que haces un buen trabajo, sigue así.

AlexMRC: Gracias, me alegra que te gustara, aunque ahora mi duda es si aún te gusta con estas cosas, es decir, que Zelda no sea la pareja principal. Y desde que termine el juego (no hace mucho, unos años únicamente y por emulador) quise plantear el futuro de Termina, y te puedo asegurar, que se vienen muchos cambios en Termina.

Y se podría decir que "Destinos Entrelazados me impulsó a subirla, es decir, yo ya la tenía planeado, pero al ver esa historia me motivé para subirla lo más pronto que pudiera al ver las ideas tan similares, aunque él escogió ir por la pareja común Zelink y tiene un año más publicando su historia que yo.

Prietar: Si, son muchos años, pero probablemente será Zelda quien los sufra más, o bueno, estarán parejos en eso (Link por las máscaras y otro par de cosas), pero al final no será Zelink, lo siento por eso (el review deja en claro que es tu pareja favorita, de nuevo, lo siento por eso, pero la pareja será Lulink). Espero que le des una oportunidad a la historia y que logres disfrutarla.

Kaitou Kid Zero: Gracias, y ya te lo había confirmado por PM ya que fuiste el único que intuyó mi plan, pero aquí tienes las bases de la pareja. Y disculpa por la tardanza.

Bien, con eso sería todo, nos vemos en el siguiente.


	8. Y el tiempo pasó

¡Hola! Bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo, y sinceramente me alegra ver que una a buena parte de ustedes les gusta el rumbo que tiene la historia, o al menos tienen la capacidad para tolerar este cambio tan extremo a lo típico, lo que me da la motivación para continuar sin muchos problemas, aunque sigue siendo algo complicado como plasmar todo lo que quiero poner, pero vamos viendo cómo queda.

Este capítulo y el siguiente serán más que nada para narrar algo del tiempo que Link pasó en Termina, ya que como queda claro en los primeros capítulos, pienso poner cosas en verdad complicadas, así que iremos rápidamente por unos 12 años en Termina y luego empezaremos con lo bueno.

En fin, (modo Jag Durán = ON) cinturón de seguridad y, vamos para allá.

-Dialogo-

- _Pensamiento_ -

 **-Dialogo de deidades o entes superiores-**

 **-** _ **Pensamiento de deidades o entes superiores**_ **-**

 **(** _ **Lugar, tiempo)**_

 _(N/a: Nota de autor)_

 **Capítulo 08: Y el tiempo pasó.**

-¡Ya es de día, despierta Link!- exclamaba Navi volando alrededor de la durmiente figura bajo las mantas apenas visible por el brillo del hada.

Dichas mantas se revolvieron y una mano salió de entre estas, accionando un interruptor en la pared, poco después se generó el apenas audible audio de algún objeto siendo sumergido en agua y una luz clara inundo el lugar, permitiendo ver toda la habitación y en especial la cama donde su ocupante seguía cubierto por las sabanas, hasta que fueron apartadas, mostrando a un apuesto joven rubio de ojos azules y orejas puntiagudas, con una expresión de somnolencia total. El joven héroe solo vestía unos pantalones cortos de algodón y una camisa manga corta del mismo material, ambas prendas eran completamente blancas.

Con un pesado bostezo Link estiro sus brazos lo más que pudo antes de apartar por completo las mantas y, reuniendo toda su voluntad, se levantaba de la cama, sin cambiar su expresión somnolienta murmuró un apenas entendible saludo a su vieja compañera.

-Buenos días, Navi-.

-¡Buenos días, Link!-.

El joven héroe se encaminó a paso lento a un ropero en un rincón de su habitación donde se encontraba un ropero. Abriéndolo, Link observó las escasas prendas que poseía, además del pijama que portaba (aunque para él eran suficientes). Cinco túnicas de mangas cortas y de colores distintos, cada una con sus respectivos pantalones de lana beige y camisas de lana blanca de manga larga. Eran las tres túnicas que lo habían acompañado en su campaña en Hyrule con sus respectivos gorros, de las dos "nuevas" una era de color crema levemente blanco con algunos detalles azul claro alrededor del cuello, los extremos de las mangas y la parte inferior, con gran parte de la mitad inferior de color rojo con un grabado blanco, y la última era de color azul con detalles blancos. Las dos últimas no tenían gorros o accesorios extra.

(N/a: referencia visual, la túnica clara es la que usa el Link de Skyward Sword antes de obtener la icónica túnica verde solo que la faja roja es parte de la tunica en lugar de un extra y la azul es la que usa el Link de Breath of the Wild)

En un costado del ropero había varios cajones y en el otro costado en el nivel inferior del ropero se veían 4 pares de botas, 2 pares de botas simples marrones, las botas pesadas y las botas voladoras.

Con movimientos lentos y somnolientos, Link se despojó de su camisa de algodón, mostrando su musculoso torso y espalda antes de meterla en uno de los cajones y tomar la túnica verde y sus complementos, empezando a vestirse.

7 años habían pasado en una curiosa mezcla de rapidez y lentitud; cada día había pasado de forma bastante lenta ante todas las responsabilidades que ahora poseía, y sin embargo, sentía que no fue hace mucho que le había pedido a la trifuerza la capacidad de viajar a voluntad entre Termina y Hyrule.

Durante ese tiempo no solo había vuelto a ser aquel formidable joven que había ganado el título del héroe del tiempo, si no que las cosas habían cambiado, Termina se estaba recuperando bastante bien.

Con los goron, tras un largo año fungiendo como patriarca provisional en la que las condiciones de vida de los goron habían mejorado al tener a alguien joven como líder, lo habían aceptado por completo, mostrándole un gran respeto y aprecio. Inclusive el nieto del anterior patriarca se había recuperado de la tristeza de la muerte de Darmani y hablaba con él sin muchos problemas, y con ya dos años de haber iniciado su entrenamiento para volverse su sucesor empezaba a mostrar los rasgos de un digno líder goron para la satisfacción de sus mentores, Link y su abuelo.

Los Deku seguían sin un gran cambio, salvo que la princesa Deku también había empezado su preparación para suceder a su padre y el pequeño Deku seguía los pasos de su padre, volviéndose el mayordomo de la princesa, aunque tanto Link como los padres de ambos veían en él al futuro Rey Deku y pareja de la princesa, no que los dos jóvenes lo supieran.

En el Rancho Romani las cosas habían mejorado notablemente. Con la ayuda de Pamela y su padre (aunque este estaba más enfocado en la investigación de los espectros) el mantenimiento del rancho era mucho más fácil para Cremia y Romani (quien había ganado una amiga con la cual disfrutar el día a día), y desde que el profesor Garo y su hija se habían mudado a la casa recién construida al lado del granero los extraños sucesos que perjudicaban la producción del rancho (botellas rotas, la alteración de las vacas, etc…) se había detenido por completo.

Cada año aquellos espectros habían vuelto a atentar contra el rancho, y cada año Link estaba ahí, arco en manos para frenarlos con el profesor estudiando el comportamiento de aquellos seres. En el tercer año consecutivo de esto, no solo Romani sino que también Pamela se le habían unido en su tarea de defensa en el exterior del granero, cada una con un arco mientras los tres eran observados tanto por el profesor Garo que seguía con sus estudios como por Cremia que había tomado el lugar de las niñas y estaba lista con las flechas en caso de que a los jóvenes se les acabara la munición. Para gran alegría de Link, nunca estuvieron cerca de fallar como ocasionalmente había pasado en el tiempo que enfrentaba a Majora gracias a eso y al uso de la canción del tiempo inversa.

En la ciudad Reloj las cosas seguían prosperando, y un par de años atrás Kafei había ganado las elecciones, volviéndose el nuevo alcalde, mientras que su esposa, Anju, había dejado su empleo en la posada del Puchero para dedicarse por completo a criar a su hijo de ya cinco años llamado Link en honor a que tanto había hecho por ellos. Esto era una sorpresa para el héroe, pensar que ya dos niños, uno goron y uno Terminiano, habían sido nombrados como él.

Finalmente, en el cabo zora las cosas se habían calmado. Las Gerudo habían disminuido sus acciones bastante y siempre procuraban permanecer lo más alejadas que pudieran de los zora, del profesor Lacustre y del pescador, aparentemente por temor a que Link decidiera hacerles pagar por atacarlos, aunque igual y seguían robando.

Su situación con los zora podía decirse que estaba en un punto muerto con la mayoría. Dejando de lado a los Indigo-go's que ahora lo veían como un buen amigo y a algunos otros zora que lo trataban como cualquier otro zora (con algo de respeto al ser "hermano" de Mikau, por tanto, de los últimos guerreros zoras y el mejor de todos), una buena parte lo veían con desprecio o rencor, viéndolo como alguien que dejó a su hermano a su suerte por viajar y que ahora que este estaba muerto había vuelto para reemplazarlo, quedándose con su lugar en la banda, su pareja y sus hijos.

Era algo para lo que estaba preparado, así que no le dio importancia y no se alteraba sin importar cuanto lo insultaran, si le atacaban solo los esquivaba sin problemas (lo que aumentaba su estatus como "el mejor guerrero zora"), solo respondía cuando agredían a alguno de los miembros de la banda o a los hijos de Mikau ya que no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a soportar.

Los Indigo-go´s habían perdido a un amigo de toda la vida (y a una pareja en el lugar de Lulú) y los niños habían sido condenados a crecer sin poder conocer a su padre, el que sean agredidos por su desgracia lo enfurecía rápidamente. La gran mayoría había aprendido por las malas a no agredirlos, aunque aún y hablaban mal de ellos a sus espaldas por aceptar a un "sucio suplantador". Era algo de lo que él estaba seguro, pero aun si tuviera pruebas o testigos, no podía hacer nada para que dejaran de hacerlo, cosa que lo molestaba.

Alejando esos pensamientos, Link terminó de ponerse la camisa blanca y se dirigió a uno de los múltiples "percheros" en una de las paredes, tomando la cota de malla que tenía y poniéndosela antes de ponerse encima la túnica.

Ya completamente vestido observó su pared, entre los múltiples percheros y estantes tenía todas sus armas y objetos. En las repisas estaba la mayoría de sus máscaras a la vista y junto a todas sus botellas con hadas dentro y su preciado instrumento musical, la ocarina de las hadas que Saria le había dado hace ya mucho tiempo. Fue a su cama y de la cabecera tomo una bolsa en donde estaban las 3 mascaras más importantes que tenía (la zora, la goron, y la de la fiera deidad), volvió a la repisa y tomo la capucha de conejo, la máscara de roca, la máscara de la verdad y la máscara del gigante antes de meterlas a la bolsa, colgándola en su cinturón.

Fue a la sección donde tenía los dos ganchos de Hyrule y el gancho de Termina, tomando el gancho largo de Hyrule. A un costado tenía sus arcos con sus respectivos carcajes, tomó los que uso en Hyrule. En otra repisa mantenía las dos lentes de la verdad, dado que eran completamente idénticas tomó una al azar. También tomó 4 botellas de las botellas y procedió a ponerlas en su alforja.

Finalmente tomó de entre sus escudos el escudo Hyliano y procedió a ponerlo en la correa que usaba para cargarlo en su espalda y que ya tenía adherida la funda de una espada antes de ponérsela. Tomó su ocarina y la guardo en un bolsillo especial en el frente de la correa justo a la altura del corazón. Una vez equipado con todo esto se puso frente al último de sus estantes.

Era un estante escalonado done estaban todas sus armas: hasta abajo estaba la espada kokiri mejorada y en el lugar sobre esta estaba la espada de las hadas, arriba de esta estaba una espada de la misma longitud que la espada maestra y sobre esta estaba la espada Biggoron en un soporte especial.

Sin muchos miramientos tomó la espada que había conseguido dos años atrás y que había llevado con el mismo herrero que había mejorado la espada Kokiri, solo que con más polvo de oro, aquella simple espada pero de gran calidad había terminado siendo una obra maestra, según el herrero y el maestro de la espada de la ciudad Reloj.

Ambos le habían dicho que una espada de ese calibre necesitaba de un nombre a la altura, pero hasta la fecha no se había decidido por ninguno. Pensando en eso, se quedó observando la espada por unos instantes.

La hoja era similar a la actual hoja de la espada kokiri, pero la guarda era bastante más parecida a la de la espada maestra, solo que la forma era más estilizada sin el aspecto de M y que era de un brillante color dorado y plateado con la empuñadura envuelta en cuero café claro.

Suspiró al notar que tampoco había decidido un nombre adecuado ese día. Sin muchas ceremonias guardo la espada en la funda en su espalda por debajo del escudo. Justo acababa de hacerlo cuando escucho unos leves golpes al otro lado de su puerta.

-¡Link, ya está el desayuno!- el héroe escucho la voz de Lulú a través de la puerta.

-Ya voy, gracias- respondió él apenas y levantando la voz, más fue suficiente para que la zora del otro lado asintiera (o eso supuso Link) y bajara por las escaleras.

Sin duda alguna, Link tomó la máscara Zora de su bolsa y se la puso en el rostro, transformándose al instante (y mitigando bastante el dolor al acelerar la transformación, pese a que seguía siendo doloroso). Su aspecto seguía igual, salvo que se veía un poco más corpulento y que su pequeño fragmento de túnica era un poco más largo pero sin llegar a incomodar bajo el agua, algo que Link agradecía mucho (nunca le fue muy cómodo al estar en su forma zora o goron caminar con su túnica reducida tanto, aun si era en forma de una raza en la cual usar ropa era algo ocasional y hasta raro).

Caminó hacia la cerca que dividía la habitación y accionó el interruptor que abría el mecanismo, permitiéndole estar frente a la puerta de madera. Oprimió nuevamente el interruptor, cerrándose el pasaje de la cerca, y abrió la puerta, pulsando un interruptor más al lado de la puerta al salir. Un mecanismo se activó y en las cuatro esquinas de la habitación unos cristales colocados en urnas de vidrio con agua fueron extraídos del líquido, gradualmente perdiendo el brillo que emitían, provocando que la luz se apagara.

Era una de las cosas que habían venido con su patriarcado entre los goron, la iluminación. En una ocasión, mientras él y un grupo de gorons excavaba un túnel para conectar el manantial de agua termal subterráneo bajo el islote y la villa goron para los días de invierno, se toparon con un mineral bastante extraño, de apariencia similar a la rupia pero sin ninguna de sus propiedades (dureza, brillo, etc…), algunas de un tenue color crema, otros fragmentos eran de una tonalidad tan clara que recordaba al hielo o el cristal, y que no sabían bien (como descubrieron los goron que lo acompañaban).

Uno de los goron por casualidad había arrojado un fragmento de ese mineral al manantial tras probarlo, lo que nadie esperaba es que al entrar en contacto con el agua aquel cristal empezara a brillar intensamente, iluminando todo el lugar. Viendo esto, los goron (por orden de Link) habían empezado la búsqueda de ese mineral y habían empezado a negociar con los constructores de ciudad reloj. Al poco tiempo la mayoría de los hogares en la superficie de Termina usaban esos cristales para iluminar en lugar de las antorchas y las linternas tradicionales de aceite fueron reemplazadas por una nueva versión que contenía un litro de agua y un fragmento de aproximadamente medio kilogramo, los únicos que nunca los usaron fueron los zora al ya poseer algo similar y más apropiado para su estilo de vida mayoritariamente submarino.

Bajando las escaleras, Link se internó al agua y siguió su camino junto a Navi. Entrando a la cocina observaron a Lulú sin su vestido poniendo en la mesa varios platos con distintos trozos de pescado y algunas almejas pequeñas.

-Buenos días- les saludó la zora con una sonrisa amable.

-Buenos días- respondieron a su vez ellos.

Apenas habían dicho eso cuando Link fue tacleado por siete pequeños cuerpos, siendo derribado al suelo. Un poco adolorido, Link giró la cabeza y observo a sus atacantes. Siete niños Zora le devolvieron una sonrisa alegre mientras reían un poco. Como quedaba claro, ellos eran los hijos de Lulú.

Habian resultado ser 4 niños y 3 niñas, y Link, con todo el tiempo que tenía junto a ellos y los zora (aunque por las diferencias de cada uno sospechaba que aun si no los viera seguido no tendría problemas en eso), era capaz de distinguirlos.

Los niños eran idénticos a como, suponía el héroe, se debió de ver Mikau cuando niño, con algunas diferencias que ayudaba a diferenciarlos.

Malú tenía unas marcas blancas en el cuello que simulaban los dientes de un tiburón, casi haciendo la forma de un collar de dichos dientes y tenía los ojos de color violeta.

Kai tenía marcas a la mitad de los brazos que parecían ser olas u ondas de agua y tenía los ojos azules.

Ralis tenía unas manchas circulares que enmarcaban la parte superior de sus ojos violetas con una mancha justo entre ambos.

Mikau (Jr.) tenía una marca blanca bastante visible al centro del pecho que, al menos a los ojos de Link, parecía emular una espada y sus ojos eran azules.

Las niñas por el contrario se veían justo como Ruto (y por tanto, como Lulú) cuando esta era niña, inclusive los ojos de las tres pequeñas eran del mismo tono violeta que su madre, pero al igual que sus hermanos tenían algunas marcas que ayudaba a distinguirlas.

Vaitiare tenía una mancha similar a una flor de color blanco en la parte superior de la espalda y otra más en la muñeca derecha.

Malia tenía una marca en forma de estrella en su mejilla por debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

Y Lilly tenía unas marcas en forma de lirios en los hombros de un suave color morado.

-Buenos días niños- saludó tranquilamente (y hasta un poco risueña) Navi.

-¡Buenos días tía Navi!- aclamaron a coro los 7 antes de mirar a su madre que los veía con una expresión entre cansada y resignada -¡Buenos días mamá!-.

-Buenos días niños, ya dejen a su tío levantarse- saludó/regañó ella en respuesta.

-Si mamá- exclamaron nuevamente los niños antes de levantarse, permitiendo a Link ponerse de pie y girarse a verlos.

-Buenos días niños- saludó él.

-¡Buenos días papá!- saludaron ellos contentos haciendo a Link suspirar.

Durante estos siete años había hecho todo lo posible para cumplir su promesa para con Lulú, inclusive cuando los niños estaban por decir sus primeras palabras se mantuvo lo más alejado que pudo de ellos y cuando estaba frente a ellos hablaba solo lo estrictamente necesario, todo en un intento de evitar eso, que lo llamaran "papá", y había funcionado muy bien los primeros cinco años en los que lo llamaban "tío", "tío Link" o simplemente por su nombre, pero todos sus esfuerzos se perdieron dos años atrás.

Aquel día parecía que todo sería como siempre. Se despertaría, desayunaría con Lulú y sus hijos, se despediría de ellos antes de que Lulú los llevara con el sabio zora Aulani para sus lecciones del día, se marcharía a la villa Goron y no volvería al cabo zora hasta después de la hora de la comida (que siempre tomaba en la ciudad Reloj de vuelta en su forma hylian). Pero cuando llegó al cabo y saludo a los niños, no fue para nada como lo era siempre.

( _ **Flashback, dos años atrás)**_

Link había bajado las escaleras seguido por Navi tras volver de la ciudad Reloj, abrió la puerta de la cocina y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Ya debía de haber pasado un par de horas desde que Lulú había vuelto con los niños de las lecciones del día y probablemente estaban en la sala jugando juntos.

Esa era su rutina tras regresar: llegar, saludar, preguntar a Lulú si estaba todo bien o si se necesitaba algo, en caso de que fuera necesario salir por lo que faltara, si había algún problema solucionarlo, en caso de que no subir a la biblioteca a seguir estudiando los libros de Termina, ocasionalmente jugar con los niños si alguno lo pedía (que normalmente era muy seguido), bajar a cenar y tras despedirse de todos ir a su habitación a dormir.

Con eso en mente abrió la puerta de la sala. Tal y como él lo esperaba ahí estaban todos, Lulú estaba sentada en uno de los asientos mientras los niños jugaban frente a ella con algunas muñecas zora (según los niños y el propio Link los que ellos usaban eran juguetes de acción zora) que el héroe sabia eran propias de Termina (es decir, en Hyrule no había como esas).

-Hola Lulú, niños, ¿Qué tal el día?- saludó Link.

Sin embargo, antes de que la aludida pudiera responder como era normal, Mikau le había ganado la palabra.

-¡Papá!- exclamó el pequeño contento mientras soltaba su juguete y nadaba hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza. No faltó mucho para que hermanos lo imitaran uniéndose al abrazo grupal.

Por su parte, tanto Link como Lulú y Navi se quedaron en completo shock.

La cantante no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de dolor en el pecho viendo esa escena que cualquiera podría considerar como emotiva, ella misma sentía que lo era, pero aun así, le dolía el pensar que su querido Mikau no era el que escuchaba esa palabra de sus hijos, y le dolía ver a sus hijos actuando así con alguien tan parecido pero a la vez tan diferente, no porque le desagradara Link, al contrario, lo consideraba un gran amigo, pero aun así no pudo evitarlo.

Link por su parte sintió una mezcla de emociones. Sorpresa era la más clara, mas no la única, también había un poco de incredulidad, algo de culpabilidad, otro poco de pánico, y un pequeño y apenas perceptible rastro de "alegría".

-Ni-niños, ¿Por qué me llaman así?- preguntó él recuperándose como pudo –Ya les hemos dicho, yo soy su tío, no su…-.

-¡Lo sabemos!- exclamó contento Kai, interrumpiéndolo.

-Pero hoy el maestro Aulani nos dijo algo- continuó en un tono más suave Lilly, aunque también estaba sonriendo contenta.

-Un padre es el que nos da la vida- exclamó Ralis.

-¡Pero un papá es aquel que te cuida y se preocupa por ti!- siguió Malia.

-¡Por eso tú eres nuestro papá!- exclamaron a coro los niños.

Eso desencajó por completo al héroe, nunca había pensado que esto pasaría, no después de todo lo que había hecho por evitarlo. Y pese a toda la culpa que sentía, otro sentimiento se alojaba con la misma intensidad en su pecho, era alegría.

 _ **(Fin flashback)**_

Aquel día y el mes siguiente fueron extremadamente incomodos, no solo para Link, sino para todos los miembros de la banda. Ese día, apenas los niños se habían ido a dormir, Link había pedido disculpas sinceras a Lulú, ya que había prometido que nunca trataría de suplantar a su padre fallecido, pero Lulú fue incapaz de responder con algo más que un leve asentimiento antes de ir a su cuarto en completo silencio.

Durante un mes, tanto Lulú como los miembros de la banda redujeron las palabras que le dirigían a solo lo indispensable, notándose a leguas la incomodidad que sentían por lo sucedido, el propio Link estaba completamente incómodo. Finalmente, tras un mes de la "ley de hielo" por parte de ambos lados, Lulú fue la primera en dar un paso.

Igualmente, cuando los niños se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, Lulú se había disculpado con Link por haber sido tan fría durante tantos días, y le aclaró que no lo culpaba de nada ya que ella estaba consiente de todo lo que había hecho para evitarlo, que solo había sido el shock, el cual al fin había superado, y con ella, el resto de la banda.

Eso había levantado un peso enorme de los hombros de Link, permitiéndole disfrutar más de la sensación de que aquellos niños por los que había hecho tanto le concedieran un puesto tan importante. Aun cuando siguió por diez meses recordándoles a los niños que era su tío de la forma más amable que podía, era algo que no podía expulsar de su corazón. Y aunque probablemente la máscara Zora y el alma de Mikau tuvieran algo que ver, no pudo evitar preguntarse si ese cálido sentimiento era el mismo que el gran Árbol Deku había sentido al criarlo a él.

-Vengan, vamos a comer- indicó Link antes de sentarse en la silla más cercana a la puerta.

Los pequeños se apresuraron a "sus respectivos lugares" y esperaron a que su madre tomara asiento en el extremo opuesto a donde estaba el héroe antes de empezar a comer.

Sinceramente, la comida zora había sorprendido mucho a Link, ya que no era lo típico de otras razas. La comida humana, hyliana, terminiana y kokiri era común para él, siempre con distintas cosas como carne y vegetales (aunque los kokiri rara vez comían carne), la mayoría de las veces preparada al fuego u con otros métodos. Los goron comían ciertos tipos de rocas, tan simple como eso. Los Deku hacían algo parecido, ellos se alimentaban de los distintos nutrientes de la tierra, agua con alto grado de minerales y algunos frutos secos.

(N/a: no encontré nada referente a la alimentación de los Deku, así que me vi obligado a improvisar, si alguien sabe más del tema o tiene mejores ideas estoy abierto a comentarios e información).

Los zora parecían estar en un punto intermedio. Como quedaba claro se alimentaban de peces, pero su cocina se dividía en dos partes: la poco usual en la superficie usando el fuego o el sol como medio de preparación para ciertos tipos de mariscos, y la común que era bajo el agua sin fuego o similares (aunque algunos usaban las grietas volcánicas en el fondo del mar [muy difíciles de encontrar y usar sin riesgos] para ciertos platillos).

En la común era simplemente pescado crudo (bastante salado para el paladar humano al ser hecho en el mar) junto a algún extra a modo de sazonador como lo era los moluscos. Ocasionalmente se integrarían en la carne de pescado algo como coral triturado, coraza de almeja molida, trozos de algas o fragmentos de estrellas de mar entre otras cosas para darle una variación al sabor, pero esto ya dependía del gusto y las formas de cocinar de cada quien.

El desayuno pasó como de costumbre, con los dos adultos comiendo en silencio mirando atentos a los niños comer entre risas, leves juegos y algunos gritos, pero estando ambos ahí nunca pasaba de un par de jugarretas y nunca se desperdiciaba nada.

Tras la comida, todos fueron a la sala, siendo que Link los despediría en la puerta antes de irse a la villa goron.

-Bueno, que tengan un buen día niños, y no le den problemas al sabio Aulani- indicó Link.

-¡Si papá!- asintieron ellos antes de que Mikau se le acercara entre curioso y emocionado –papá, ¿vas a ir con los goron verdad? ¿Va a venir el tío Darunia? ¡Ya es el festival del tiempo!-.

-Tal vez mañana, hoy iré a recibirlo en ciudad Reloj, pero solo se quedará un día como siempre- respondió el héroe, y los niños festejaron contentos ante esto.

Hace tres años los niños le habían preguntado que hacia todos los días por la mañana, y él había respondido con tanta sinceridad como podía. Obviamente no les había dicho que era el patriarca temporal, pero sí les dijo que tenía buenos lazos con los goron por lo que siempre usaba un método que había descubierto en sus viajes para ir con ellos varias veces al mes. Pero principalmente les dijo que trabajaba ocasionalmente como guardia en la ciudad Reloj, siendo la verdad que era lo opuesto.

Ciertamente, a dos años de empezar a vivir en Termina Link había ido a la ciudad Reloj transformado en Zora y había conseguido empleo como guardia, pero era algo de pocos días, normalmente solo los domingos, momento en que varios guardias estaban descansando. Esto con el propósito de asegurar la ganancia de rupias ya que, si bien aún tenía una suma importante en el banco, todos los trabajos de construcción le habían costado la mayoría de sus rupias, y si quería ayudar a Lulú como le había prometido, necesitaba estar seguro de que tendría para cualquier imprevisto.

Se dio la casualidad de que cuando Link les explicó esto era el festival del tiempo, por lo que Darunia estaba en la villa Goron. Ese día se lo comentó al patriarca de Hyrule durante su ronda diaria a la villa, y este había insistido en venir a ver a los niños el último día de su permiso.

No entendió el por qué, pero no le veía problemas a eso, y afortunadamente Lulú tampoco, por lo que el último día de la visita de Darunia, los pequeños zora conocieron al hermano jurado de su tío.

De algo podía estar seguro Link y es que cuando no estaba en modo "patriarca", Darunia tenía un talento nato con los niños, ya que se los "ganó" rápidamente, no había ni pasado media hora con ellos y estos ya lo llamaban "Tío Darunia".

Pasaron casi todo el día jugando en la playa, o contándoles algunas historias cortas sobre las aventuras de un formidable guerrero que se ganó el título de "El héroe del tiempo", todo ante la atenta vista de su madre y la leve participación de Link, quien estaba más concentrado en estar atento a cualquier monstruo que apareciera, ya que la misma playa era bastante peligrosa.

Cuando se despidió aquella tarde, los niños le habían suplicado por que se quedara y les contara más, pero siendo ya tiempo de regresar, Darunia tenía que darse prisa en volver, pero les prometió que volvería el año siguiente, dado que vivía mucho más lejos de lo que estaba la villa goron. Los niños, aunque tristes, lo aceptaron. Y desde entonces, se volvió una tradición que el goron pasara al menos dos días con los zora, jugando con los niños y contándoles más fabulosas historias sobre aquel héroe elegido por las diosas.

Link suspiró algo cansado levemente antes de recuperar su semblante tranquilo –bueno, es hora de irme, los veré por la tarde niños- se despidió.

-¡Hasta luego papá!- exclamaron contentos ellos antes de darle un abrazo grupal y salir de la sala.

-Que tengas un buen día- le deseó Lulú antes de salir tras los niños y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Link se permitió quedarse ahí unos instantes, observando la puerta, antes de girarse y dirigirse a la salida superior por su habitación.

Una vez en la superficie, se encaminó hacia el camino rumbo a ciudad Reloj, deteniéndose una vez estaba seguro que nadie lo veía sacó su guitarra, entonando la canción del vuelo y dirigiéndose a la ciudad Reloj, apareciendo frente a la estatua de búho.

Sin más se encaminó a la plaza de la ciudad. Con tranquilidad caminó entre las personas que pululaban por el lugar saludando ocasionalmente a algún conocido, antes de finalmente entrar a la torre del reloj.

Dentro lo esperaba su hermano jurado, Darunia, sentado tranquilamente al otro lado de la habitación.

-¡Darunia!- saludó Link levantando la mano.

-Tiempo sin verte hermano- saludó a su vez el sabio poniéndose de pie y caminando rápidamente hacia el héroe con los brazos extendidos, que sabiendo lo que le esperaba tomó rápidamente su máscara Goron y se transformó a tiempo para recibir y devolver el abrazo (N/a: #llaverompecolumnas).

-Un año- asintió el héroe antes de terminar con el abrazo y empezar a caminar hacia la puerta de la torre seguido por el sabio -¿Cómo siguen las cosas en Hyrule?-.

-Desde la perspectiva de mi yo "sabio" todo bien, es aburrido vigilar a ese demonio, pero todo parece marchar bien- explicó animadamente saliendo de la torre y caminando a la entrada norte de la ciudad –y para mi yo actual las cosas están muy ocupadas con todo lo que pasa en Hyrule que me obligó a hacer muchos más tratos con otras razas, pero a la larga solo traerá beneficios, o eso espero-.

Link asintió en concordancia. En los 7 años que había permanecido en Termina había visitado varias veces Hyrule para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden y muchas cosas habían pasado.

Había ido a hablar con Zelda y le había devuelto el tesoro de la familia real, la Ocarina del Tiempo. La mayoría de las distintas razas se habían mantenido practicante igual, solo que con algunas mejorías.

Ganondorf había sido atrapado y encerrado por atentar contra la corona y actualmente se encontraba en una prisión en medio del desierto conocido como "El patíbulo del Desierto", donde esperaba su ejecución que fue planeada para dentro de algunos años tras pasar un largo periodo de penitencia en una celda con todo tipo de restricciones incluyendo mágicas (el rey de las Gerudo puede usar magia después de todo).

El resto de las Gerudo parecían estar por enfrentar un cruel destino, pero Link había intervenido. Aun siendo un niño, fue gracias a su aviso que lograron capturar a Ganondorf antes de que pudiera cumplir sus planes, y la princesa lo tenía en estima, por lo que el Rey de Hyrule accedió a escuchar una petición del joven héroe la cual era simple: si querían ser perdonadas por la falta de su líder debían entregar a aquellas que habían criado al rey.

En respuesta, Nabooru entregó tanto a Kotake como a Koume, las brujas de las Gerudo y madres adoptivas de Ganondorf.

No solo las brujas habían sido condenadas y ejecutadas rápidamente (ya que tenían varios cientos de años, a diferencia de Ganondorf mantenerlas mucho con vida, lejos de un castigo, era un peligro) en el patíbulo, si no que la tribu Gerudo fue exonerada y se les concedió el permiso para adentrarse un poco más en la pradera de Hyrule al otro lado del puente, por lo que pudieron tener estilos de vida algo más sencillos al poder tener sus propios sembradíos y ganado en un lugar más estable.

También habían llegado a una serie de acuerdos y tratos con distintas sociedades en Hyrule, obteniendo pescados y agua de los zora, minerales de los Goron y leche y otras cosas más del rancho Lon Lon, Kakariko y la propia ciudadela de Hyrule. Lo que no podían obtener por medio del trueque o intercambio lo obtenían comprando con rupias, la gran mayoría por sus distintos empleos. Trabajaban principalmente como guardias y escoltas para los distintos comerciantes, vendían productos, artesanías, ropa y otras cosas de manufactura Gerudo y, ocasionalmente, trabajaban como mensajeras transportando cargas y mensajes.

Con las relaciones entre especies funcionando a tope, prácticamente todas las razas estaban en una muy buena racha de paz y prosperidad.

Inclusive los kokiri, pese a que seguían aislados de todo lo externo al bosque, se encontraban en un muy buen estado, especialmente con el retoño del Gran Árbol Deku, de apenas 3 años de "edad".

Esto había sido por intervención directa de Link, que había notado al tercer año de residir en Termina que el retoño no crecía, aun cuando se suponía que la maldición que impedía su crecimiento no estaba. Viendo como empeoraban las cosas en el bosque con las fieras, Link decidió a hacer algo al no estar dispuesto a esperar 4 años más para comparar con la otra línea temporal.

Sin lugar a dudas aprovechó la biblioteca de su casa, una sección estaba repleta con toda clase de libros de ciencias como botánica, biología, química (N/a: hablamos de Termina, por lo que es compresible que sus conocimientos científicos sean más avanzados) entre otras, y otra sección con libros de magia de todo tipo: maldiciones, bendiciones, conjuros, encantamientos, pociones, etc...

Apoyándose de ambas secciones, había descubierto las posibles causas de ese problema y, con algo de ayuda del profesor Garo e inclusive de los Deku, dio con las soluciones a todas ellas.

Así, se encaminó a Hyrule y llegó a donde estaban los restos del gran Árbol Deku sin que ningún Kokiri lo notara, o eso creía él.

Revisó el lugar y, tras comprobar cuál de sus hipótesis era correcta, procedió a aplicar la "cura". Fue algo muy efectivo, ya que el brote había crecido de golpe tal y como en la otra línea temporal. Aliviado, Link charló un poco con la recién nacida deidad guardiana, cuando pasó algo que le dejó en claro que no fue tan cuidadoso como creía.

 _ **(Flashback, 3 años atrás, bosque perdido, Hyrule)**_

Link hablaba contento con el brote, aun si no era exactamente el mismo que lo había criado y protegido por tanto tiempo, era en esencia el mismo, especialmente porque parecía conservar los conocimientos y experiencias del anterior.

-Bueno- empezó el héroe –ya es hora de irme- informó recibiendo un asentimiento del brote.

-¡Ahí esta!- un agudo e infantil grito a sus espaldas cortó por completo su despedida.

Girándose, Link se topó con toda una comitiva de Kokiris, puede que todos los kokiri, coriendo hacia él, con Mido al frente empuñando la réplica de la espada kokiri con fuerza.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Mido saltó y trato de cortar al "intruso", como ellos lo calificaron, pero sin apenas esfuerzo Link detuvo la pequeña espada usando su guantelete derecho a modo de escudo, provocando que Mido saliera despedido de espaldas en un efecto rebote, aterrizando de pie apenas pero dando varios pasos torpes hacia atrás y sintiendo sus brazos entumidos por el impacto.

-Ah, lo siento, me tomaste de sorpresa- se disculpó el héroe dando un suspiro de alivio, normalmente reaccionaria o esquivando o bloqueando con el escudo en su espalda (que le habría dado un contragolpe más fuerte aun al kokiri), en ambos casos contraatacando rápidamente con la espada, pero había logrado controlarse lo suficiente para no hacerlo por reflejo -¿estás bien Mido?-.

Eso descolocó a los kokiri, ¿Quién era este hombre/adolecente que conocía a su "líder"?-.

-¡¿Por qué te disculpas?! ¡él fue el que te ataco Link!- reclamo molesta Navi volando alrededor del héroe.

Eso congeló a todos los kokiri, quienes observaron al rubio con incredulidad, salvo Saria, quien desde el inicio lo había visto sorprendida y esperanzada, y ahora lo veía contenta.

-¡Link!- exclamó contenta corriendo hacia él y saltándole encima, abrazándolo con fuerza, el héroe por su parte había devuelto el gesto con alegría y cariño para su querida amiga, manteniéndola suspendida entre sus brazos -¡sabía que eras tú!-.

-También me alegro de verte, Saria- dijo sonriente el héroe mientras bajaba y soltaba a la niña, que se mantuvo frente a él sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Li-Link?- murmuró incrédulo Mido, y no era el único, todos los Kokiris lo miraban de hito en hito con la boca abierta, algunos niños con admiración, y algunas niñas con un leve sonrojo.

- **Efectivamente, es Link** \- dijo una voz calmada y suave, que les pareció extremadamente familiar a todos pese a que la recordaban más grave y solemne.

Tranquilamente, Link dio un paso al lado y permitió a todos ver el retoño del Gran Árbol Deku que miraba a sus "hijos" sonriente.

-¡¿Gran árbol Deku?!- exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

- **Bueno, no exactamente, me falta mucho tiempo para volver a ser "grande"** \- respondió él con algo de gracia – **pero ciertamente soy yo, me alegro de verlos pequeños** \- les dijo con cariño.

-¿Co-cómo?- pregunto uno con apenas voz.

- **Simple, fue Link** \- respondió la deidad provocando que todos miraran sorprendidos al héroe – **durante estos años ha crecido, no solo en cuerpo, sino también en conocimiento, dio con la razón que me impedía volver a crecer y lo solucionó, de no ser por él me habría tomado más tiempo volver a crecer, o inclusive podría no haber vuelto a hacerlo** \- explicó con una voz cargada de orgullo.

-Vamos, no es para tanto, recibí ayuda con eso, y no es como si pudiera dejar a quien fue mi padre a su suerte, aun si no soy un kokiri- dijo algo apenado el héroe.

- **No te menosprecies Link, cuando te acepté como uno de mis hijos sabía que estabas destinado a grandes cosas, y es claro que no me equivoqué, inclusive me atrevo a decir, que superaste mis expectativas** \- le dijo la deidad, apenándolo.

 _ **(Fin del flashback)**_

Tras eso, las cosas en el bosque se habían calmado, ocasionalmente iba a visitar a los kokiri, especialmente al retoño (era una gran fuente de sabiduría que le ayudaba a comprender mejor las cosas que leía en Termina) y a Saria, e inclusive Mido había empezado a cambiar, mostrándose menos orgulloso y más responsable, Link solo podía intuir por qué.

Sacudiendo su cabeza para enfocarse en el presente, Link notó que él y Darunia justo habían salido por la puerta norte y se habían detenido. Miró de costado a su hermano jurado, quien asintió decidido con un brillo de competitividad en los ojos antes de que ambos empezaron a girar y a avanzar a toda velocidad a la villa Goron.

Eso era una pequeña tradición que había empezado en la segunda visita del sabio de fuego, una carrera amistosa a la villa cada vez que iban hacia ahí, ya fuera de la ciudad reloj, la costa o de donde fuera. También habían empezado a competir en la carrera de los goron, manteniendo hasta ahora un marcador empatado de 3 a 3.

Ese fue un día más durante el periodo en el que se realizaba el festival del tiempo en la vida de Link. Ya habían pasado 7 años. Faltaban, como mínimo, 9 más.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

¡Por fin! Esto lo quería publicar a inicio de mes, pero la escuela no da espacio, y con el hype de pokémon Moon (¡Ese juego es genial!), especialmente por el hecho de estarlo jugando, ya ni se diga.

También, este capítulo fue el más largo de la historia, hasta ahora, y como queda claro fue puramente informativo. Pasaron 7 años entre el anterior y este y muchas cosas empezaron a cambiar. En el próximo capítulo debería de haber pasado otros 3 años más, el cual estará más enfocado en el punto de vista de Lulú, pero también mostraré cosas de Link.

¿Qué les pareció los hijos de Mikau y Lulú? Si son seguidores de la saga (como de seguro son) reconocieron sin problemas a quien tome de base para Ralis (incluyendo su nombre), pero los otros 5 (no creo que tenga que explicar sobre Mikau Jr. ¿o sí?) fueron cosa de inspiración, y también deja ver mi emoción por Pokémon Moon ya que 4 de los nombres (5 si cuentan el del sabio Zora) son de origen Hawaiano (según internet) y Lilly es similar al nombre de un importante personaje del juego (Lillie, yo lo juego en inglés).

Bien, pasemos a los review para dar por terminado todo:

kaitou kid zero: si bueno, lo siento, otra vez me tarde, aunque no tanto como en el anterior, espero te gusté este aunque sea pura información.

Kaioshin135: Gracias, pero no es tan único como crees, es algo que se me quedó de algunos de mis escritores favoritos que también prefieren alejarse de lo canon y lo típico, y algunos quieren compensar, contrarrestar o igualar la INMENSA cantidad de Yaoi que hay por FF, solo por ejemplo aquí, la cantidad de fics LinkXDarkLink me es preocupante.

No te preocupes, no pienso abandonarla, pero con ya dos historias, un proyecto medio olvidado de antaño y otro proyecto corto que se me ocurrió tras pokémon Moon, más la universidad y el trabajo me pone difícil actualizar esta.

Y si, carga con mucho, pero nada comparado a lo que tengo pensado para el final, recuerda, debe ser algo que evite por completo los arrepentimientos que en la línea del "héroe niño" provocaran que se volviera "el espíritu del héroe".

Gracias, también tu cuídate, nos leemos luego.

Prietar: No sabes lo mucho que me alegró leer eso, y en verdad de agradezco que, no solo le des una oportunidad, si no que alagues mi forma de escritura, solo me queda esforzarme para responder a tus palabras. Y para cuando termine, trataré de que esta pareja pueda competir al tú por tú con tu pareja favorita.

En fin, es todo por hoy, los veo en la próxima, cuídense y, en caso de que no logre actualizar antes, ¡felices fiestas y año nuevo!


	9. Y siguio pasando

Bueno, bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de A New Legend. Espero estén listos, que ya vamos empezando con la verdadera historia. Hasta ahora solo eh estado poniendo las bases, lo que definirá como continua, y este será el ultimo antes de pasar a lo serio, a la verdadera historia.

Por lo mismo, los capítulos empezarán a ser más largos, en un principio puede que sea solo unos cuantos párrafos extra, luego podrían llegar a ser inclusive el doble de cualquiera de los primeros capítulos, todo dependerá de la inspiración que tenga.

Bien, suficiente explicaciones, (Modo Jag Duran = ON) cinturón de seguridad y, allá vamos.

-Diálogos-

 _-Pensamientos-_

 **-Diálogos de dioses o seres superiores-**

 _ **-Pensamientos de dioses o seres superiores-**_

 **(Lugar, fecha, etc...)**

(N/a: nota de autor)

 **Capitulo 9: Y siguió pasando.**

Lentamente, Lulú empezó a despertar, abriendo sus ojos con algo de pereza, irguiéndose lentamente en su cama zora hasta estar sentada. Se quedó así por unos instantes antes de estirar sus brazos y espalda todo lo que podía, dejando salir un leve quejido al hacerlo en reemplazo al bostezo que casi hacia.

Finalmente se puso de pie, caminando a una esquina de su enorme habitación (fácilmente apropiada para que dos personas la habitaran) levemente decorada (no era muy distinta a la que había usado en el salón zora), donde su único vestido estaba en una especie de maniquí.

Sin ceremonias o dudas lo tomó y se lo puso, saliendo de su habitación con calma, dirigiéndose a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Ya 10 años habían pasado desde que había empezado a vivir en esa casa junto a sus pequeños y Link, y durante ese tiempo se había acostumbrado a tantas cosas que antes estaba segura nunca habría podido aceptar, todas vinculadas a una persona en especial. Link.

La primera era bastante clara, si algún día le hubieran dicho que ella y sus pequeños vivirían de otra persona que ni siquiera era un zora, Lulú sin lugar a dudas se habría reído en la cara de quien se lo dijera, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, 10 años viviendo en la casa que Link le había dado a unos pocos días de conocerse sin pedir nada a cambio, y que durante ese tiempo se había encargado de todo.

Durante las pocas veces que habían necesitado algo de dinero, nunca se había preocupado por eso. Fuera mucho o poco, ya fuera una simple rupia verde, o una buena cantidad de rupias plateadas, siempre eran provistas por Link, casi al instante además.

No que necesitaran mucho, las ventajas de ser un zora eran que, la mayoría de las veces, no se necesitaba de dinero.

¿Comida? La comida zora era normalmente obtenida por medio de la caza (pesca) o recolección de cada familia o individuo, solo llegaban a gastar algo en comida cuando era de alguna otra raza o cuando eran ciertos ingredientes que pocos eran capaces de obtener.

¿Ropa? No las solían usar más que cuando iban a alguna población de humanos o terminianos como la Ciudad Reloj dado que les era bastante incomodo (a los humanos) ver a seres tan, similares, a ellos sin nada encima. Sin embargo, dado que la ropa se volvía bastante pesada al mojarse y era muy estorbosa bajo el agua, solamente se usaba para esos casos, ver a un zora usando alguna prenda de vestir de forma cotidiana era algo que muchos consideraban imposible, hasta que llego Link, claro.

Link, siendo justamente de raza terminian (en su caso hylian) estaba acostumbrado a llevar alguna prendas de vestir, aun y transformado en zora. Claro, su vestimenta en su forma zora se limitaba a una pequeña túnica hasta la mitad del muslo, botas y guantes, pero tan solo eso era suficiente para que resaltara por completo entre los zora, eso y el hecho de que aun con esa prenda que se suponía era algún tipo de "lastre", seguía siendo el más rápido y más ágil nadando de entre todos los zoras, algo francamente sorprendente.

Volviendo al tema, las pocas veces que en verdad habían necesitado el dinero del héroe era por algún objeto (juguetes, muebles, etc...), alguna reparación de la casa o por alguna medicina, y los dos últimos de los casos eran tan inusuales que en todo ese tiempo solo ocurrido unas 10 veces aproximadamente.

La segunda cosa a la que se había acostumbrado era a vivir justamente con Link. El simple hecho de vivir con alguien que solo conocía de unos pocos días le era ridícula, aun y cuando estarían separados por varias paredes, una reja, y el tipo de ambiente (sumergido y superficie).

Cuando se había calmado el día que Link le había entregado las llaves del lugar, lo habían recorrido completamente. Cuando le pregunto al héroe que había tras las dos puertas por encima del nivel del agua, no se esperaba que respondiera "una biblioteca y mi habitación". En un principio se sentía incomoda, aun y cuando comprendía que el joven héroe solo quería estar lo más cerca posible para poder ayudarles con lo que sea. Tomo un tiempo en el que Link alternaba su habitación y la villa Goron o una habitación el la posada del Puchero, pero tras un par de semanas dejó de darle mayor importancia al asunto, por lo que Link pudo llevar todas sus cosas a su habitación.

La tercera cosa fue el mismo Link. Convivir a diario con el joven héroe (quien casi siempre que estaba cerca de ella usaba la máscara zora, agregando otra dificultad a la formula al ser tan parecido a su querido Mikau) fue un reto bastante grande, tanto por el enorme parecido físico que tenia con Mikau como a la persistente sensación de estar ante alguien formidable, ante alguien increíble, ante un verdadero héroe.

Sacudiendo esos pensamientos, terminó de preparar la comida, salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras, deteniéndose frente a la puerta del héroe. Por debajo de la puerta se veía algo de luz, por lo que era claro que Link ya había despertado, claro que eso era normal, su hada acompañante, Navi, siempre lo despertaba temprano. En estos diez años nunca había sido ella, Lulú, la que lo hiciera.

Toco un par de veces a la puerta antes de llamar alzando un poco la voz –¡Link, ya esta el desayuno!-.

-¡Entendido, gracias!- escuchó la voz del héroe ahogadamente atreves de la puerta, deduciendo por el tono que aun no se ponía la máscara. Despejando nuevamente su mente, volvió sobre sus pasos, volviéndose a introducir al agua. Antes de entrar a la cocina tocó a la puerta de sus niños, llamándolos a desayunar. Tras escuchar las respuestas de todos volvió a la cocina a servir los platos.

Volviendo al tema de la ropa, ella estaba usando su vestido, no por que fuera a ir a la Ciudad Reloj, no, era por otra razón.

-¡Buenos días mamá!- escuchó siete voces exclamar el saludo a coro.

Se giró a la puerta y vio a sus hijos, usando ropa.

Los niños iban con una túnica corta como Link de distintos colores: azul para Kai, blanco para Malú, rojo para Ralis y verde para Mikau Jr.

Las niñas por su parte, usaban vestidos similares al de su madre, solo cambiando los colores: Vaitiare de color rosado, Malia de color morado como el de su madre y Lillie de color blanco.

No se mostró afectada por eso, puesto que hace 2 años ellos habían empezado a usar ropa por influencia indirecta (e intervención directa) de Link.

 **(Flashback, dos años atrás)**

Era justamente el momento del desayuno, y como era costumbre, tanto Link como Lulú vigilaban atentos como los niños comían entre risas y una que otra broma. Todo parecía que seria un día cotidiano, hasta que el pequeño Mikau habló.

-Papá, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo mirando al héroe con ojos curiosos.

Link meramente dejó de comer y asintió en respuesta, esperando la pregunta.

-¿Por qué usas ropa?- Mikau esperó unos instantes en los que ambos adultos procesaron la pregunta antes de continuar –nadie más la usa, le pregunte al sabio Aulani sobre eso y dijo que no las usábamos por que eran estorbosas, pero tú si las usas papá, y eres el más rápido, ¿es parte de algún truco?-.

Link parpadeó un par de veces antes de hablar –no, solo las uso por costumbre-.

-¿Costumbre?-.

-Si, yo viajé por muchos lugares durante varios años, y siempre veía que los humanos y los terminianos se ponían muy incomodos cuando estaba cerca, empecé a usar una túnica pequeña para tratar de cambiar eso y funcionó muy bien, la eh usado tanto tiempo que ya me acostumbre, hasta puedo decir que no me siento muy cómodo yendo por ahí sin usar una, aun bajo el agua-.

-¿Y tus botas y guantes?, ¿también fue por eso?-.

-No, fue por los ambientes de otros lugares, montañas, desiertos, bosques, parajes rocosos, lugares nevados, no es cómodo avanzar por esos lugares completamente descalzo-.

-¡¿Viajaste por desiertos?!- preguntó asombrado Kai, al igual que sus hermanos y hermanas, ellos habían escuchado en sus lecciones diarias lo que era un desierto, un lugar seco y ardiente, sin nada de agua además de la que uno cargara o la que se encontrara en los extremadamente raros oasis. La idea de que un zora pudiera sobrevivir a ese tipo de viaje era sorprendente.

Link podía ver la razón de su sorpresa, así que se explicó -no fue nada fácil, me aseguré de llevar cuanta agua y pociones revitalizantes para lograrlo, y aun así no hubiera logrado sobrevivir sin un pequeño estanque de agua que logré encontrar- dijo, ocultando su amargura.

En verdad odiaba tener que mentir tanto, especialmente a ellos que lo veían como figura paterna, así que siempre trataba de usar la verdad alterada levemente, de forma que no era una mentira completa. Por ejemplo, en este caso había modificado un poco la historia de su viaje por las tierras de las Gerudo de Hyrule en su viaje al templo del Espiritu.

Salió de sus pensamientos al notar como los niños no parecían desanimados para nada, por el contrario, lo veían con admiración.

-Mamá- llamó Malia de improvisto, provocando que la atención se centrara en ella -¿tú no tienes ropa?- preguntó curiosa.

-No mucha, solo tengo un vestido que uso cuando vamos a algún lugar de humanos como la Ciudad Reloj- explicó.

-¡¿Puedes ponértelo?!- exclamó curiosa, siendo rápidamente secundada por sus hermanas, y en menor medida, por sus hermanos.

Lulú lo pensó por unos minutos antes de suspirar e ir a su habitación. Minutos después, volvía usando el vestido morado con el que Link la había conocido.

Las niñas exclamaron emocionadas mientras los niños se veían sorprendidos.

-¡Yo quiero uno igual!- dijo emocionada Malia.

-¡Yo también!- exclamó Vaitiare.

-¡Y yo!- agregó Lillie.

-¡Pues yo quiero una túnica como papá!- dijo a su vez Mikau, uniéndose al instante el resto de sus hermanos.

-Niños- empezó Lulú haciendo que se calmaran –la ropa solo es útil en tierra, bajo el agua solo les estorbara-.

-Pero papá siempre usa ropa y es el más rápido nadando- refutó Kai.

-Lo mío es distinto- empezó Link negando con la cabeza –yo la sigo usando por costumbre, pero es muy pesada bajo el agua, me cuesta mucho nadar como lo hago-.

-Pero, yo quiero usar una tunica, para parecerme a papá- dijo en voz baja Mikau, bajando la vista, siendo imitado por sus hermanos.

-Yo quiero verme tan bonita como mamá- dijo de la misma forma Lillia, siendo imitada por sus hermanas.

Ambos adultos los miraron tristes antes de que Navi interviniera –lamento interrumpir, pero se les hará tarde-.

Lulú asintió agradecida antes de indicarle a sus hijos que se apresuraran, prometiéndoles que hablarían del tema después. Aunque algo tristes, los pequeños asintieron, se despidieron de Link y salieron de la casa. Lulú se giró para mirar angustiada al héroe por unos instantes, recibiendo un gesto con la cabeza que le indicaba que se apresurara para alcanzarlos. Ella asintió antes de salir también, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Link se quedó quieto por unos momentos, pensando, antes de girarse y encaminarse al territorio goron.

Varias horas después, Lulú y los niños regresaban a casa, los niños aun melancólicos mientras que Lulú se mantenía pensativa. Al entrar a su casa se toparon con la sorpresa de que Link los esperaba sentado en la sala, algo que nunca había pasado antes.

-¿Link?- Preguntó confundida Lulú, recibiendo una pequeña negación del héroe, pidiéndole que esperara.

-Niños, ¿podrían ir a sus habitaciones?, tengo algo de que hablar con Lulú- les pidió él.

Los pequeños normalmente le preguntarían sus razones, pero estando aun deprimidos por el asunto de la ropa, asintieron, nadando a su habitaciones sin hacer ningún tipo de resistencia o ruido.

Apenas salieron de la sala Lulú le preguntó que era lo que tenían por hablar, pero él solo negó un par de veces mientras que le indicaba que se sentara y esperara unos instantes. Algo nerviosa ante toda la seriedad que mostraba el héroe, ella tomó asiento y esperó a que él empezara a hablar. Pasó un minuto sin que se escuchara nada, y el primer sonido que llegó a los oídos de la cantante por medio del agua no fue la voz del héroe, fue el sonido de la puerta de la sala abriéndose de golpe.

Algo apurada, Lulú se giró rápidamente, a tiempo para observar como todos sus hijos nadaban a toda velocidad contra Link, atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo grupal, todos usando ropa.

-¡Gracias papá!- exclamaron a coro los 7.

Link solo sonrió, incapaz de mover sus brazos al estar atrapados por el gesto de afecto de los pequeños.

-¿Ropa?- preguntó Lulú sorprendida.

-Si, se veían tan desanimados por la mañana que me pareció que no haría daño que tuvieran una prenda de vestir, viendo que inclusive tu tienes un vestido- se explicó al tiempo que los niños lo soltaban y se miraban los unos a los otros, contentos –esas ropas fueron hechas con materiales especiales, son mas resistentes de lo normal y no pesan tanto aun y bajo el mar, así que no deberían tener muchos problemas con ellas-.

-¡¿Podemos usarlas a diario?!- preguntó esperanzado Mikau, todos sus hermanos estando muy atentos a la respuesta de sus padres.

-No siempre- respondió Link deprimiéndolos un poco, antes de continuar –aun si no son tan pesadas como la mía, siguen siendo estorbosas para usar bajo el agua, por ahora solo póngansela una vez a la semana, cuando puedan hacerlo fácilmente que sean dos días, así hasta que puedan usarlas a diario sin problemas-.

Los niños volvieron a abrazarlo contentos. Instantes después Link se acercó a Lulú y le dijo con voz baja -mañana los acompañaré donde el sabio-.

Lulú lo miró unos instantes, comprendiendo el por que, así que simplemente asintió.

Al día siguiente los niños desayunaron más alegres que de costumbre, y también con más cuidado, queriendo evitar que la comida se fuera por el agua hacia su ropa, no que tuvieran que preocuparse de eso realmente. Su estado de animo solo aumentó al escuchar que, por primera vez, Link los acompañaría a la "escuela".

Sin embargo, los niños tuvieron que admitir que todo lo que les habían dicho era cierto, el trayecto a donde el sabio nunca les había sido tan difícil como ese día.

Por su parte, los dos adultos se mantenían nadando a la par de los pequeños, cuidándolos. Especialmente Link quien parecía tener ojos por toda la cabeza ya que no se perdía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Lo que más notó fue a otros zora sorprendiéndose al verlo, ya que el nunca los había escoltado a las clases del sabio, ni siquiera la primera vez, ya que Link sentía que era algo que debían de hacer los padres de los niños, y el estaba firme de tratar de no tomar el lugar que le correspondía a Mikau. En su lugar, le había pedido a los miembros de la banda acompañar a Lulú y sus hijos.

(N/a: aclarando, de momento tengo a la banda de los Indigo-go´s inactiva, algo mejor que en las fuentes de información como la Wikia de Zelda ya que se disolvieron por completo)

También notó como, tras dejar de mirarlo a él miraban a los pequeños, reparando en la ropa, mostrando distintas expresiones. Unos negaban algo divertidos notando como los pequeños parecían hacer un esfuerzo considerable en avanzar, pero no decían nada al notar como, pese a eso, se veían contentos. Otros, los que más habían aceptado a Link, veían esto con una sonrisa, conmovidos de cierta forma al comprender algo lo que pasaba.

Pero era el tercer tipo de reacción la razón por la que había decidido acompañarlos: rechazo. Todos aquellos que calumniaban a Lulú y a sus crías por la aparente culpa que él tenia en la muerte de Mikau miraban con malos ojos las ropas que portaban los niños, susurraban sin parar, algunos los señalaban instantes antes de bajar rápidamente sus brazos al notar como Link giraba su vista en su dirección y continuaban nadando tratando de evitar que se notara su nerviosismo, ninguno de ellos querían sentir de primera mano la cólera del héroe, de nuevo.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar donde el sabio zora se dedicaba a instruir a las nuevas generaciones, un islote de roca con una cueva en la superficie, dentro de la cual estaba el túnel para llegar al salón donde el sabio aguardaba, El lugar recordaba mucho al gran salón zora con la única diferencia que las orillas se perdían bajo el nivel del mar como una playa, por lo que nadie tenia que saltar para subir al islote, perfecto para los más pequeños zora.

-Llegamos- comento Link mientras toda la "familia" salia a la superficie, se giro a los niños y hablo -no le den problemas al sabio Aulani, ya no esta para muchos trotes-.

-Nada más lejos de la verdad- dijo una voz anciana cerca de ellos, todos se giraron al origen y se toparon con un zora ya muy anciano que usaba un bastón para apoyarse -aun puedo con lo que sea por unas decenas de años mas- aseguro.

-Buenos días sabio Aulani- saludaron a coro los niños.

-Buenos días- respondió el antes de centrar su vista en las ropas que usaban -jeje, veo que ya tienen lo que tanto querían- comento recordando lo tristes aue habian estado el día anterior.

-Si, son regalos de papá- respondió Ralis contento.

-Ya veo-.

-Es suficiente niños, entren a clases- indico Lulú agachándose y despidiéndose de sus hijos uno a uno con un beso y un abrazo.

-Si mamá, hasta luego- asintieron a coro antes de mirar a Link -hasta luego papá- se despidieron abrazándolo de las piernas.

Link hizo lo mejor que pudo para devolver el gesto -hasta luego niños, los veré aquí por la tarde-.

Eso hizo a los pequeños exclamar contentos antes de adentrarse en la caverna.

-Entiendo tus preocupaciones, durante las clases yo los cuidare- dijo el sabio mirando directamente a Link, quien asintió agradecido.

-Gracias, sabio Aulani-.

Tras eso, Link y Lulú se despidieron antes de entrar al mar y alejarse del lugar, separándose a mitad de camino cuando Lulú se detuvo en el Salon Zora mientras que Link siguió su camino hacia su hogar, caminado por la playa en dirección a la planicie de Termina, donde tocó la canción de vuelo con su guitarra de las olas y se dirigió a la Ciudad Reloj. Una vez en la ciudad se quitó la mascará y salió por la puerta norte antes de sacar la ocarina de las hadas para llamar a Epona, tenia ganas de montarla camino a la aldea Goron para tratar de mantener su mente alejada de sus preocupaciones con respecto a los pequeños.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Link había deseado tocar la canción del doble tiempo para acelerar el día.

Cuando finalmente llegó el momento de retirarse salió apresuradamente de la aldea, despidiéndose vagamente de los Goron que se topaba en su camino.

Apenas estuvo en un punto seguro sacó los tambores del Sueño y volvió a tocar la canción de vuelo, esta vez volando hasta la gran bahía. Rápidamente se puso la máscara Zora y se lanzó al mar, nadando en dirección al Salón Zora. Fuera de este le esperaban Lulú y el resto de la inactiva banda. Pero Link no salió del agua, les dio un rápido gesto con la mano antes de seguir su camino, seguido de cerca por ellos dado que comprendían la razón por la que se daba tanta prisa.

Link no frenó por nada. Cuando llegó al islote saltó directamente del agua, alejándose bastante del agua con eso. Llegó justo a tiempo para ver como los hijos de Lulú se ocultaban tras la espalda del sabio, con sus ropas manchadas de lodo.

Frente a ellos estaban varios niños zora con las manos sucias, algunos con bolas de lodo en las manos. Frente a sus hijos y discutiendo con el sabio (quien aparentemente había reprendido a los niños que habían atacado a los pequeños tras de él) estaban varios zora adultos.

Su llegada llamó inmediatamente la atención de todos, paralizándolos.

-¡Papá!- exclamaron contentos los 7, dejando la espalda del sabio en pos de abrazar a su figura paterna.

El sabio suspiró dándole una mirada penosa y agradecida.

Por su parte, los otros adultos zora empezaron a temblar, más cuando los serios ojos de Link los enfocaron.

-¿Qué pasó, niños?- les preguntó al tiempo que Lulú y los demás llegaban, alarmándose al ver la escena.

-¡Los, los niños nos lanzaron lodo por usar ropa y los adultos querían romperla!- exclamó en un lamento Lillie.

Ignorando los gritos de los otros niños negándolo y los tartamudeos de algunos zoras, Link enfocó su mirada en el sabio, que asintió agotado. Fue toda la confirmación que necesito. Se separo de los niños (quienes fueron rápidamente con su madre) y caminó hacia los espantados zora.

-¿...algo que decir en su defensa?-.

Ninguno dijo nada, todos estaban asustados de la furia contenida que se veía en la mirada del héroe. Pero uno de ellos trató de hablar, probablemente para tratar de "disculparse", pero su terror le impidió decir las palabras que quería, en su lugar:

-¡E-esos renacuajos y su estúpida madre no deberían ser considerados zor...!-.

No terminó de hablar cuando una de las aletas-bumerán de Link lo golpeó fuertemente en la quijada, dejándolo fuera de combate al instante.

Eso pareció hacer reaccionar al resto, quienes se lanzaron contra el héroe al mismo tiempo con la esperanza de lograr vencerlo así. Subestimaron las capacidades de Link y su furia.

Sin siquiera moverse, Link uso de golpe la mayoría de su magia, generando el campo bio-eléctrico más grande que cualquiera de los presentes hubiera visto antes. Ni uno solo se salvó, todos los que se habían lanzado contra Link cayeron al suelo inconscientes con la electricidad remanente circulando por sus cuerpos.

Los niños agresores se espantaron al ver a su padres derrotados sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. El sabio negó entre decepcionado (por las acciones de los, ahora inconscientes, idiotas) e impresionado (por Link). Los miembros de la banda miraron sorprendidos a Link, mientras que los pequeños también miraban sorprendidos a su figura paterna, pero sobre todo, con respeto, admiración y cariño.

 **(Fin flashback)**

Tras eso, sus hijos pudieron usar la ropa que les dio Link con tranquilidad. Los niños cuyos padres fueron humillados y derrotados (de nuevo) se mantuvieron alejados de ellos, espantados, y sus padres mantuvieron la distancia de su familia, sus amigos, y Link.

El resto de los zoras, tanto los que vieron lo que pasó como los que se enteraron después, miraron con mayor respeto a Link, especialmente por que, pese a poder hacer eso, nunca se había defendido a si mismo, solo a ella y a sus hijos. Ella misma y los miembros de la banda lo miraron con mas admiración por defender y cuidar tanto a sus hijos.

Y sus hijos, su respeto y admiración por Link creció aun más, al punto que le habían pedido que los entrenara, especialmente los niños. Al principio Link se había negado, pero tras un mes de suplicas termino aceptando. Eso la alarmó, antes de calmarse al ver que, de momento, solo les enseñaba a nadar con más agilidad y velocidad sin cansarse tanto, y tras un año, a generar su propio campo bio-eléctrico. Todo ese entrenamiento hizo que fuera fácil para ellos usar sus ropas a diario, cosa que les encantó.

Con el tiempo, ella misma había empezado a usar su vestido de forma cotidiana al ver como sus hijos se veían más alegres cuando lo usaba. Había pasado tanto que ya se había acostumbrado a usarlo bajo el agua y no le causaba ninguna dificultad para nadar.

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver como Link entraba al comedor, siendo rápidamente abrazado por sus hijos.

El resto del día fue como de costumbre. Todos comieron, ella y los niños se despidieron de Link quien se dirigió donde los Goron mientras que ellos se iban a sus lecciones. Dejo a sus hijos con el sabio y nadó de vuelta a su hogar. Eso era normal, pero no fue todo.

Lulú avanzo por su casa hasta las escaleras, y subió hasta estar frente a la habitación de Link, mirando la puerta frente a ella.

-¿Lista?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Se giró tranquila, topándose con una persona ya conocida, el vendedor de mascaras felices.

Ella solo asintió. De la nada una especie de burbuja los envolvió y, con un chasquido del vendedor, desaparecieron, volviendo a aparecer por sobre la entrada de la aldea goron, permitiéndoles observar como Link entraba en su forma goron, junto al recién llegado Darunia.

Esa era la principal razón por la que había logrado recuperarse de la impresión de que sus hijos consideraran a Link su padre. Un mes después de que sus hijos lo llamaran de esa forma, aquel sujeto se había aparecido de la nada en las afueras de la habitación de Link y le había ofrecido mostrarle algo que le ayudaría con su problema.

Ella dudó al inicio, pero termino aceptando. Aquel sujeto había usado esa extraña técnica para mostrarle el día de Link si que este lo supiera. Había observado como Link, en conjunto a su hermano jurado Darunia (fue justo por las fechas en las que él iba a Termina), habían recorrido múltiples veces toda la villa Goron, revisando que todo estuviera bien, hablando con distintos Goron, solucionando los problemas que vinieran, todo lo que un verdadero patriarca Goron haría. Ella ya sabia de eso, se lo habían dicho desde el primer día, pero ver a Link haciendo tanto por otra raza y por voluntad propia, aun si ya tenia un ejemplo perpetuo en su día a día, era algo sorprendente.

Llegó el momento de ir a recoger a sus hijos de donde estaba el sabio y aquel hombre le dijo que fuera por ellos como cualquier día, que le pidiera a alguien de la banda que los cuidara y que luego se encontrara con él en la playa para seguir ya que había algo más que debía ver. Ella así lo hizo, y se topó con la sorpresa de que ese día, Link no había vuelto directo a la casa como de costumbre, en su lugar, había ido a ver al sabio Aulani, la conversación que presenció se quedó grabada en su memoria, aun podía recordarla sin problemas.

 **(Flashback)**

-¿Por qué les dijo eso a los niños?- preguntó molesto Link al sabio que se mantenía impasible.

-¿A que te refieres, joven Link?-.

-Todo eso de los padres, ¿por qué se los dijo?, ¡Son mis sobrinos, no mis hijos!, ¡Eso solo le ha dado problemas a Lulú!- esas palabras sorprendieron a la zora, no le reclamaba al sabio por ponerlo en una situación incomoda, le reclamaba por que ella fue afectada por eso.

-Por que es cierto - empezó el sabio acercándose a él -primero lo primero, deja de fingir que son tus sobrinos frente a mí- le dijo, provocando un shock al héroe, el sabio soltó una risa entre dientes antes de decir –tu plan fue casi perfecto, pero no contabas con que alguien además de los amigos de Mikau y Lulú supiera que era una mentira, además, soy un sabio, no se obtiene ese nombre así como así, el paso de Majora por Termina no pasó desapercibido por mi, se bien que cuando Mikau falleció lo hizo con muchas penas, y que un niño, al no poder salvarlo, decidió salvar su alma y ayudarle a cumplir su ultima voluntad- explicó dejando incrédulo al héroe, volvió a reír antes de agregar –yo presencié todo, joven Link, vi a Mikau moribundo en el agua, pero antes de que pudiera acercarme tu llegaste hasta él, te vi usar de todo, pociones, hadas rojas, todo sin funcionar, y al final observe lo que hiciste para sanar su alma de todas sus penas-.

Link permaneció callado, procesando esto.

-En cuanto a el por que lo hice, aunque no mentía al decir que es cierto, también hay otra razón- eso regresó a la realidad al héroe -simplemente, por que lo mereces- eso extraño tanto a Link como a Lulú quien observaba en silencio junto al vendedor –haz hecho tanto por esos niños, por Lulú e inclusive por el mismo Mikau, has sacrificado tantos años, invertido tanto dinero, en cuidarlos durante su crecimiento, y tuviste tantas preocupaciones durante todo este tiempo: si es suficiente dinero el que puedes aportar, si no se enfermaran, si es necesario mejorar la casa, has hecho todo lo que un padre haría sin recibir verdaderamente nada a cambio, no podía quedarme quieto mirando eso, así que hice lo único que podía para pagarte por todo, y eso fue recibir el cariño de un hijo-.

-Pero, pero yo no...-.

-Estoy completamente seguro, que cada vez que ellos te han llamado papá has sentido una profunda felicidad, ¿no es así?- permaneció en silencio, esperando una respuesta de Link, finalmente el dio un leve asentimiento, por lo que el sabio continuó -para la mayoría de los hombres tan nobles como tu, no hay nada mejor que recibir un cariño tan intenso como este, el cariño de los hijos a un padre, el cariño de una familia- declaró con firmeza, dejando al héroe completamente callado.

 **(Fin flashback)**

Aquella noche Lulú la pasó en vela, tanto por lo que había escuchado con el sabio como por la ultima indicación del vendedor. Cuando escuchó la campanada que anunciaba la una de la mañana salió de su habitación y se reunió nuevamente con él en las afueras de la habitación de Link. Nuevamente desaparecieron en aquella burbuja, apareciendo esa vez en la granja Romani. Observó con sorpresa como, pese al día tan movido que había tenido, pasaba toda la madrugada en vela, repeliendo esos extraños espectros en su forma real con su arco, acompañado de dos jóvenes mientras dos adultos observaban a la distancia, uno tomando notas y la otra con varios carcaj llenos al alcance.

Aquello terminó hasta cuando el sol salió, y sin embargo, al día siguiente Link partía ala aldea Goron sin ningún problema. Enterarse que eso pasaba una vez al año solo la sorprendió más. Aquel día se había disculpado con Link por ser tan fría y había aceptado que sus hijos le llamaran de esa forma.

Desde entonces, aquel vendedor había ido cada año durante el festival del tiempo, a ofrecerle observar el día a día de Link durante las fechas, y ella había aceptado. Siempre le era grato y motivacional ver todo lo que el héroe hacia en una sola semana. Claro, trataba de mantenerse alejada de la vida personal del héroe que tanto había hecho por ella y por sus hijos, pero en esta ocasión, el vendedor tenia otros planes.

La burbuja se movió para seguir a Link y Darunia quienes, tras varias horas en conjunto al anciano Goron y su hijo, el próximo jefe de la tribu, se movían al barranco cercano a la aldea y usando las lentes de la verdad de Link, saltaban en los pilares invisibles hasta aquella caverna solitaria. Una vez ahí Link se quitó su máscara goron y hablaron tranquilamente por casi una hora. Todo parecía normal, hasta que el goron salió con un tema en especial.

-¿Cómo están los niños?-.

-Están bien, preguntan por ti así que tendrás que ir hoy o mañana-.

-Jeje, creo que iré mañana, ¿y Lulú?-.

-Bien-.

-¿...bien? ¿solo eso?-.

-¿Cómo que solo eso?-.

-lo diré claro, ¿Cómo va su relación?-.

-¿A que te refieres?-.

-Link, hermano, seamos sinceros, nadie puede convivir y vivir con una mujer con hijos que te llaman padre tanto tiempo sin desarrollar secuelas, ni siquiera tu. Serás un héroe, un elegido por las diosas y el portador del poder de uno, pero sigues siendo mortal- eso puso nerviosa a Lulú, no podía negar que lo que decía el goron tenia su lógica, pero no creía que fuera el caso, alguien como Link debería de tener una pareja, y aun si no, era prácticamente imposible que se fijara en una mujer de otra raza que además tenia hijos.

-Estas exagerando, tendré mucho tiempo de vivir con ella, pero...-.

-Bien, si quieres mentirte, yo te haré decir la verdad- interrumpió el goron –durante el tiempo que has estado aquí, ¿has salido con alguien? Apuesto que esa Romani esta enamorada de ti, puede que también Pamela, después de todo, has hecho mucho por ellas y sus familiar-.

Lulú podia asegurar eso, las noches que había observado como Link y las mencionadas resguardaban el granero notó fácilmente como ambas lo miraban con admiración y anhelo.

-No pero yo...-.

-¿Qué me dices de Malon en Hyrule?, ¿su padre te ofreció su mano antes, no?-.

-Fue por un tonto juego con cuccos, no fue en serio...-.

-Pero ella no se quejaría para nada, te lo aseguro, ¿Qué hay de Zelda?-.

-¿Bromeas?, ella es una princesa, yo un simple...-.

-Héroe que salvo todo su reino, a su padre y a ella, aun si no recuerda todo estoy seguro que no es indiferente al sentimiento, ¿si es cosa de edad por que no Nabooru?, te recuerdo que cuando la liberaste en el templo del espíritu yo ya estaba en la cámara de los sabios, y lo ultimo que dijo antes de que salieras era muy, sugerente-.

Lulú recordó a la gerudo que les había ayudado hace ya años y asintió pensando que seguramente Link se había fijado en ella...

-¿O Ruto?, es idéntica a Lulú, en apariencia al menos, tiene tu edad y están comprometidos según sus costumbres-.

Eso fue un shock para Lulú, ¿Link estaba comprometido con una zora igual a ella pero más joven? Eso la incomodó mucho, puede que Link se flechara de ella por el parecido que tuviera con esa tal Ruto...

-Por favor, no sabia que significaba compromiso en aquel tiempo, solo quería el zafiro zora para detener a Ganondorf y salvar a Hyrule, no es mi culpa que esa sea su tradición, ¿Y Nabooru? Si claro, ella esta super interesada en mi- refutó el héroe con sarcasmo en lo ultimo, sin saber que sus palabras le habían dado algo de calma a Lulú, no que ella notara "que" tipo de calma-además, no puedo pensar en eso ahora, tengo que...-.

-Permanecer junto a Lulú y sus hijos, cuidándolos- interrumpió nuevamente el sabio, solo que esta vez Link no respondió, y Lulú abrió los ojos como platos -¿y bien?-.

Link soltó un suspiro antes de continuar –de acuerdo, tu ganas, me gusta Lulú, ¿contento?- declaró, y Lulú sintió que su corazón se detenía por un momento –es muy dulce y amable, aun y conmigo pese a todo el lío que me rodea con el asunto de la máscara zora y Mikau, y vivir tanto tiempo como uno y entre ellos me dejo muchas secuelas, si, puedo considerar el atractivo de las zora aun sin la máscara y francamente no eh visto a ninguna que me parezca más hermosa que ella, pero no pienso hacer nada-.

-¿Por qué no?, has vivido mucho con ella, te gusta, quieres a sus hijos como si fueran tuyos y tú, en algún momento querrás sentar cabeza, formar tu propia familia, estoy seguro que lo has considerado alguna vez...-.

-Si, varias veces de hecho, pero todo vuelve a lo mismo, no puedo hacerlo- respondió él tomando la máscara zora y observándola -esta máscara, podría ser la causante, puede que solo sienta eso por ella y sus hijos por que esta máscara tiene el alma de Mikau. Si de alguna manera, al ponérmela, el vive atreves de mi, serian sus sentimientos, no los míos, y aun si fueran míos, ¿Qué esperas, que use la mascara que me hace verme como su pareja fallecida y la conquiste?, no puedo hacer eso, no, lo mejor es que mantenga la distancia en ese tema, ya falta poco, un poco más y cumpliré mis promesas, entonces me iré del cabo zora, y no tendré que preocuparme de este sentimiento, no más- declaró firmemente el héroe.

-Si eso decides hermano esta bien, pero sabes que no es lo que quiere tu corazón- dijo el goron mirando a la lejanía.

-No, no lo es, pero es lo correcto- terminó el con la voz algo apagada, pero firme.

Lulú se quedó callada, apenas notando como el vendedor volvía a chasquear los dedos y como volvían a aparecer fuera de la habitación del héroe.

-Eso es todo lo que te quería mostrar, puede que ya no lo haga de nuevo- empezó el vendedor, trayendo a la realidad a Lulú.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por que me mostraste tanto por todo este tiempo?, ¿por que quisiste mostrarme esto?- preguntó ella, confundida.

-Simple, por Link- respondió antes de alejarse un par de pasos de ella, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada –Link ha hecho tanto, por mi, por Termina, por Hyrule, por mis semejantes, tanto que considero que se merece una verdadera recompensa, la felicidad- explicó antes de girarse y mirarla directamente -y creo firmemente, que la obtendrá contigo- declaró antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse otro par de pasos –piensa en todo claramente, y trata de no mostrarte muy afectada cerca de él, tienes aproximadamente 8 años para hacer que cambie su punto de vista, y se que querrás hacerlo, aprovéchalos bien- declaró antes de desvanecerse, dejando tras de sí a la confundida zora.

10 años habían pasado desde que Link llegó a Termina, restan 8 más.

 **Fin del capitulo.**

Y se terminó, ¿Qué les pareció?

De momento quiero darle algo de drama a la formula, problemas y problemas, casi al estilo de "Destinos Entrelazados", solo que más por el aspecto de las inseguridades de los dos y no por intervención de terceros, principalmente por que me hastían, me cansan, las historias en las que, de la nada, pasan a ser una pareja mega acaramelada sin desarrollo.

Bueno, pasemos a los review antes de terminar.

Kaioshin135: Gracias, espero que este capitulo también fuera tan profundo. Cuando me puse a escribirlo (el anterior) quería marcar una diferencia, un antes y después de la presencia de Link, y eso incluía en los objetos que tiene nuestro héroe, además de que la túnica que tiene en BOTW y el Skin de Skyward Sword en Sm4sh. Me encantaron, tenia que dárselas.

Lo bueno es que nadie nos puede reclamar por enfocarnos en pokémon, es una saga grandiosa e interesante. Y puede que tengas razón, pero me sigue alarmando la cantidad de yaoi que se muestra. Gracias, también cuídate tu, nos vemos luego.

Kaitou kid zero: Gracias, me alegro que te fuera tan impactante, es lo que trato de lograr con estos capítulos, también quiero poner las bases de la historia, que se deja entrever que se pondrá seria la cosa después, ya en el siguiente empieza lo bueno.

Jeremy1555: thanks, it´s good to know it, especially because not much people are agreed with read a fanfiction of Zelda like this, I mean LinkXLulú (Lulink or something like that) instead of the clasic LinkXZelda, LinkXMidna, or even LinkXSaria/Ruto, thanks for give me an opportunity.

AlexMRC: se extrañaba verte por aquí, es bueno verte de nuevo. Gracias, espero que este capitulo te guste también.

Bueno, es todo por hoy, nos vemos en la próxima actualización, hasta luego.


	10. Viejos demonios

Bueno, esto es un poco incomodo, meses sin actualizar y justo al momento de empezar la verdadera historia… bueno, digamos que los capítulos antes de este eran la primera temporada y la presentación de los personajes, escenarios y la situación en general.

Y antes que se me olvide, puede que los confunda un poco pero bueno, cambié mi nick tras ponerme a ver el anterior fijamente buscándole un significado, pero como no tenia ninguno pues lo cambié por algo con un poco más de sentido.

Por cierto, ¿Cuántos de ustedes están llorando? Ya sea por no poder jugar Breath of the Wild o por el hecho de estar perdido en algún lugar del inmenso Hyrule y disfrutar cada segundo de eso… a estos últimos, no saben como los envidio, y a los primeros, entiendo su dolor hermanos.

En fin, como dije arriba ya es el momento de empezar con la historia pesada, e imagino que ya muchos intuirán por donde van los tiros y que las cosas no serán tan sorprendentes como me gustaría, lo que me hará esforzarme si es que quiero darles algo en verdad interesante para leer, pero por mientras, pasemos al inicio de la "segunda temporada", (Modo Jag Duran = ON) cinturón de seguridad y, vamos para allá.

-Diálogos-

- _Pensamientos_ -

 **-Diálogos de dioses o seres superiores-**

 **-** _ **Pensamientos de dioses o seres superiores**_ **-**

 **(Lugar, Fecha, etc…)**

(N/a: Nota de autor)

 **Capitulo 10: Viejos demonios.**

-Link, ya es de día, despierta- ante las dulces palabras que interrumpían su sueño, el joven héroe poco a poco abrió los ojos, hasta que pudo ver a la zora parada al lado de su cama, inclinada para acercarse un poco a él mientras lo sacudía suavemente del hombro.

Notando como el Hyliano finalmente despertó, ella sonrió dulcemente –buenos días-.

-Ah, si, buenos días Lulú- balbuceó levemente dormido Link mientras se sentaba en su cama y Lulú se erguía por completo.

-El desayuno ya está listo, no tardes- dicho esto, Lulú se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Link se quedó mirando un rato la puerta -¡Ya la escuchaste Link, date prisa!- mirando a su hada acompañante que volaba algo frenéticamente a su alrededor, Link suspiró antes de levantarse de la cama y empezar a vestirse.

-Ya voy Navi-.

Mientras se vestía con su túnica Beige y roja (N/a: la del inicio de Skyward Sword) pensó en su situación actual.

Ya llevaba 12 años desde que empezó a vivir en Termina, y aunque en los últimos dos años hubo menos cambios que en los 10 años anteriores, había uno que no podía ignorar ni desestimar para nada: la actitud de Lulú para con él.

Por alguna razón hace casi dos años, Lulú se había mostrado tímida y algo alejada de todos pero principalmente de él por unos cuantos días, antes de que volviera a la normalidad, o casi a la normalidad, ahora era mucho más amable y atenta con él, Link podría decir que era hasta dulce y cariñosa con él.

Para empezar, lo más notorio de todo, parecía que había llegado a un acuerdo con Navi (no que su "fiel" compañera se lo hubiera dicho, pero no encontraba otra explicación) ya que ahora, quien se encargaba de despertarlo por las mañanas era Lulú y Navi permanecía completamente callada hasta después de que él despertara.

También, su trato en general, como le hablaba, como lo miraba, como lo atendía (no solo al despertarlo, si no también al servirle su comida, a despedirlo por las mañanas o al recibirlo por las tardes, etc…), se había vuelto mucho más dulce y personal, no tanto por las palabras usadas (aunque algunas fueron reemplazadas por otras menos formales) si no por la forma en que las decía, siempre que la escuchaba hablar de esa forma sentía que su pecho se calentaba.

Inclusive cuando ella hablaba con los niños, aunque aun se refería a él como "su tío" la mayoría de las veces, ocasionalmente se "confundía" y decía "su padre", esto tal vez fueran pequeñeces, pero para Link, que ella lo reconociera como el padre de sus hijos, era algo muy importante y destacable.

Todo eso era algo que su corazón agradecía y aceptaba de muy buena gana, pero no así su cerebro. Cada día se volvía más duro permanecer firme en su voluntad de mantener un límite en su relación con Lulú y cada día pasaba un muy buen rato pensando en expandir el periodo de su permanencia en Termina de 18 años a 20, y que eso pasara con el portador de la [Trifuerza del Valor] era algo preocupante.

- **Eso no tiene nada que ver, aunque el valor y la voluntad son cosas similares, no son lo mismo** \- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del dios sellado en una de sus máscaras que resonó en su cabeza, la fiera deidad guerrera Oni.

- _Aun así, no puedo dudar ahora, solo 6 años más, es lo que falta para cumplir con mis promesas_ -.

- **Sigues con eso, acepta de una vez que deseas permanecer junto a ellos** -.

- _Yo no…_ -

- **Claro que quieres y que es un deseo propio, ya te lo dije, el espíritu de la máscara zora dejó de influenciarte después de aquél concierto que diste hace años** -.

- _Tal vez, pero mi parecido con Mikau es lo único que hace que Lulú actué así conmigo-._

- **Por favor, ambos sabemos que no es el caso, por más que te parezcas a él cuando te transformas son completamente distintos cuando se trata de personalidad, los zoras te lo han dicho ya varias veces, especialmente ese sabio zora, admítelo de una vez, tu deseas permanecer junto a ella, y ella parece querer lo mismo** -.

- _¿Esperas que use la máscara de su pareja fallecida para volverme su nueva pareja?-._

- **No, espero que dejes de engañarte a ti mismo y que aceptes de una vez que te equivocaste al decidir no acercarte a ella, y ya te dije que es posible la hibridación entre los Hylianos y los Zora, no necesitas usar la máscara siempre** -.

Esas discusiones entre ambos era otro de los cambios. Hace un año y medio Oni lo sorprendió cuando habló de golpe cuando volvía de la villa goron para, en sus propias palabras, "hacerlo entrar en razón". Desde entonces hablaban del tema prácticamente todos los días.

En una ocasión Link le había preguntado de sus razones para involucrarse en las vidas personales de los mortales, aun si uno de ellos era su portador, y su respuesta fue: "- **Me cansé de meses de ver como huyes cada vez de esto, y aun estoy en deuda contigo, tu, que salvaste mi mundo y a mis creaciones de ese estúpido demonio** -".

Tener a un dios hablando en tu cabeza, y a la mujer que quieres siendo cada vez más dulce contigo pasaba facturas bastante grandes, y había ocasiones en las que pensaba muy seriamente en dejar de lado su plan inicial, pero se reponía en el ultimo momento y permanecía un buen tiempo sin recaídas, pero estas se volvían cada vez más frecuentes, tan solo en esta semana había estado apunto de hacerlo 3 veces, si esto seguía así en un par de meses podría ceder por completo.

Suspirando mientras enfundaba su espada aun sin nombrar en la funda en su espalda, Link se puso la máscara zora y salió de su habitación. Ante la vestimenta distinta, su transformación no mostraba la pequeña túnica verde ni la coloración verde en la aleta de su cabeza, en su lugar la túnica era roja con marcas blancas, el cinturón cubría la parte superior de esta que tenía una coloración beige y su aleta mantenía un color uniforme de la base a la punta. Tras tanto tiempo, su aspecto como zora se mantenía casi igual, solo un poco más alto y algo más robusto, indicando su "crecimiento".

- _No creo que sea posible para mi, pero en verdad espero que mi forma zora no crezca hasta igualar al rey Zora de Hyrule_ \- pensó Link mirándose levemente, respirando tranquilo ante su aun esbelta figura en comparación a la del monarca.

Finalmente llegó a la concina, donde ya le esperaban los niños y Lulú. El desayuno pasó con normalidad, se despidió de los niños y su madre, subió a la superficie y tras caminar hasta la planicie de Termina, volvió a su forma Hylian y llamó a Epona con su ocarina de las hadas.

Una cabalgada después se adentraba en la villa goron usando ya la máscara correspondiente.

Saludando a todo goron con el que se topara, subió hasta el último piso de la villa y entró en la cámara del jefe goron, dentro del cual le esperaban 3 de ellos. El antiguo jefe, Goramoto, su nieto que había crecido hasta casi igualar a Link en su forma goron, Carlogoro y su hermano jurado, Darunia.

(N/a: el nombre de Goramoto salió directamente de Twilight Princess, pero Carlogoro, salió indirectamente de Skyward Sword, en ese juego hay un goron explorador llamado Marcogoro, obviamente es una referencia a Marco Polo, pero por lo mismo se me ocurrió eso de mezclar Carlo y goro)

-Hasta que llegas hermano- le saludó Darunia levantando su puño, Link respondió golpeándolo con el propio con gran fuerza.

-Hoy quise venir con calma, además, ya no soy el jefe- respondió el héroe animado –hablando de, ¿Qué tal tu primer día a cargo, Carlogoro?-.

-No sabría responder si bien o mal, es decir, es mi primer día- respondió tímidamente el más joven de los presentes.

-No seas modesto- reprochó Darunia dándole un "leve" golpe en el hombro –lo ha hecho bastante bien hasta ahora, aunque solo han sido las primeras horas del día, ahora toca el patrullaje diario-.

Link asintió antes de que él, Darunia y Carlogoro salieran de la cámara, dejando tras de ellos al orgulloso anciano.

Ese era otro cambio, finalmente llegó el momento de ceder su puesto al nieto del anterior patriarca, por lo que hoy podía descansar finalmente de ser llamado "jefe", y aunque aun vendría por unas semanas más a fungir como "consejero", finalmente podría usar las mañanas para convivir con los niños y con Lulú.

Sacudió ferozmente la cabeza ante esos pensamientos, no necesitaba dudar ahora. El tiempo que ganaría lo usaría en la ciudad Reloj trabajando más seriamente como guardia o en su biblioteca personal, si bien había leído ya una buena parte de los libros que contenía y había aprendido una gran cantidad de cosas tanto de magia como de ciencias, aun le faltaba mucho, en su opinión personal.

Despejó su mente cuando si vista se fijo en el joven jefe que se movía frente a él, una sonrisa satisfecha ocupando su rostro al verlo interactuar con los goron de la forma apropiada para un jefe, Link podía estar tranquilo con él, lo habían entrenado bien.

Horas después, Link y Darunia se habían separado de Carlogoro y habían ido a esa cueva tras el "vacío" a hablar con calma.

-12 Años, si que pasaron rápido- comentó con un suspiro el goron.

-Bastante diría yo, aun puedo recordar al pequeño Carlogoro rodando por ahí, gritando que se volvería más veloz que nosotros dos- asintió nostálgico Link.

-Sonaste como un anciano- se burló Darunia.

-Pues este anciano es el que se lleva la victoria en las carreras hermano- contraatacó Link recordando que el marcador de victorias entre ambos terminó e favor de Link.

-Suerte nada más- masculló en respuesta –si pudiera venir tres años más te enseñaría quien manda-.

Ese comentario provocó que ambos se quedaran callados. El tiempo concedido al goron para venir de visita había terminado, ese era el último día que podría dejar la cámara de los sabios y visitar Termina.

-Puedo ir también yo y hablar de nuevo con las diosas, que te permitan unos pocos días al año, lo suficiente para que puedas competir-.

-No, déjalo hermano, no lograste que permitieran a la princesa Zelda y el resto venir al festival del tiempo, no tiene caso preocuparse por nuestra competencia-.

-Si, pero, los niños se deprimirán mucho si ya no vuelven a verte-.

-También yo los voy a extrañar-.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sumidos en el silencio.

-Pero, disfruté mucho de venir a Termina- comentó Darunia con voz algo animada –además, aun si no estoy yo aquí, tienen a su padre para animarlos- agregó con una expresión conocedora.

Link hizo una pequeña mueca ante la expresión del goron, pero no lo negó, especialmente por que tenía una sorpresa preparada para los niños.

 **(Horas después, Ciudad Reloj)**

En tiempo pasó volando, y antes de que se diera cuenta, ambos estaban dentro de la torre del reloj.

-Bueno, supongo que es todo por ahora, nos veremos de nuevo algún día- empezó Darunia.

Link asintió antes de que ambos se dieran un abrazo de despedida –hasta luego Darunia-.

-Hasta luego hermano-.

Ambos se separaron y el sabio de fuego descendió por las escaleras, perdiéndose en las entrañas de la torre.

Quitándose la máscara, Link salió de la torre, a tiempo para escuchar como las campanas anunciaban la 1 de la tarde. Sin más, se encaminó a la entrada sur de la ciudad. Nuevamente llamó a Epona y cabalgó con tranquilidad hacia el rancho Romani.

A lo lejos pudo observar a Romani y Pamela sacando una vaca del granero. Ambas habían crecido formidablemente en estos años y se habían vuelto unas mujeres hermosas. Romani era como una copia casi al carbón de su hermana mayor, pero con una chispa distintiva en los ojos que daba la sensación de que era mucho más animada que su hermana lo que ayudaba a distinguirlas ya que su ropa era prácticamente la misma que la de su hermana.

Pamela por su parte era casi tan alta como Romani, daba una sensación de juventud más acentuada que con la pelirroja, algo comprensible dado que tenia dos años menos que ella, llevaba su cabello castaño largo sujetado en una trenza hasta la mitad de la espalda, vestía un vestido similar al de Romani, solo que la falda era de un tono azul claro.

El profesor Galo estaba leyendo un libro sentado tranquilamente en una silla en el pórtico de su nueva casa construida al lado del granero, la cual fue construida por el dinero de Link como habían acordado.

Sobre esta se enconttraba un enorme aparato de música similar al que tenia en su casa en el cañon Ikana, solo que este no funcionaba con energía hidráulica, funcionaba con energía eólica y en caso de emergencia estaba conectado a un sistema de engranajes que iba tras la casa para que funcionara con la ayuda de mulas, burros o caballos.

Este aparato era el resultado de 11 años estudiando el lugar y los ataques de los espectros, un instrumento musical que tocaba una canción que los repelía por completo. Link no podía estar más contento con el resultado. Un par de noches atrás la habían puesto a prueba y había funcionado maravillosamente por lo que Romani y compañía habían podido volver a dormir, aunque aun así Link permaneció despierto hasta que salió el sol por si las dudas.

-¿Oh?, pero si es saltamontes- saludó Romani cuando Link estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

-Buenas tardes- saludó cortésmente Link mientras bajaba de Epona.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- cuestionó curioso el profesor levantándose y dejando su libro de lado.

Pero antes de que Link pudiera decir algo, la puerta de la otra casa se abrió y por esta se asomó Cremia, que se veía más madura pero aun conservando su belleza, llamándolos con voz fuerte –la comida está lista- se detuvo al joven héroe –Ah, Link, buenas tardes, ¿gustas acompañarnos en la comida?-.

-Gracias, pero tengo que rechazar la invitación- rechazó cordialmente –solo vengo por mi pedido-.

-Cierto, dame unos momentos- asintiendo, Cremia se adentró en su hogar para salir instantes después con una bolsa considerablemente grande en la mano –aquí están-.

-Muchas gracias, aquí está el pago- agradeció tomando la bolsa y entregando otra mucho más pequeña con rupias –bueno, yo me retiro, disfruten su comida- se despidió volviendo a montar en Epona y alejándose, dejando tras de si a dos jóvenes algo deprimidas.

-No se desanimen, un día una de ustedes logrará algo con él- les alentó Cremia, ambas asintieron y entraron en la casa para comer –aunque lo tienen difícil, siento que su corazón ya es de alguien más- comentó cuando estaba segura de que ninguna de las dos la escuchaba.

-Si, yo también lo eh visto en sus ojos- asintió Galo rodeándola de los hombros con un brazo antes de que ambos siguieran a las jóvenes.

Eso era otro cambio resultado de tantos años conviviendo en conjunto y preocupándose mutuamente por las dos jóvenes, aunque aun no pasaba de un simple noviazgo, el profesor de espectros y maldiciones y la dueña del rancho eran una pareja formalmente, algo que fue gratamente aceptado por ambas jóvenes.

 **(Una hora después, Casa de Link, Gran Bahía)**

-Niños, tenemos algo que decirles- empezó Link en su forma zora con Lulú a su lado, ambos mirando con una sonrisa a los pequeños zoras que habían crecido algo en este tiempo.

-¿Recuerdan que nosotros tocamos hace tiempo en la ciudad reloj?- Preguntó Lulú.

-Si mamá, tú y papá nos han contado esa historia varias veces- respondió Malia mientras sus hermanos asentían.

-Bueno, pues, recibimos un mensaje hace unos días, y los Indigo-go´s tocaremos una vez más por el festival del tiempo- explicó la zora.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Podemos ir?!- preguntó Mikau emocionado, y no era el único, todos sus hermanos y hermanas estaban igual.

-Lo que pasa es que el concierto será en Bar Lácteo, y los niños no pueden entrar- explicó Link deprimiendo a los niños – a no ser de que usen estas máscaras- continuó levantando el saco que Cremia le había dado y dejándolo abierto en el suelo.

Los pequeños se apresuraron a ver su interior, sacando cada uno una mascara Romani.

-Con estas podrán entrar a ver el concierto-.

-¡¿De verdad?!-.

-Si, pero si van a ir, tendrán que hacernos caso, ¿entendido?-.

-¡Si papá!- exclamaron a coro los 7 ya con las máscaras puestas y mirándose los unos a los otros contentos.

-Bien niños, vayan a prepararse, si queremos llegar a tiempo a la ciudad reloj tenemos que irnos ya- interrumpió Lulú con una sonrisa.

-¡Si mamá!- asintieron los 7 antes de salir disparados a sus habitaciones.

-Link, muchas gracias por esto- agradeció Lulú cuando estuvieron solos con su voz un poco más dulce de lo normal.

-No hay de que, lo hago con gusto por verlos felices- negó él con calma.

-Con mayor razón, gracias- repitió ella dándole un beso en la mejilla como ocasionalmente hacia (principalmente cuando Link hacia un gesto como el de ahora) antes de ir a su habitación por lo que se llevaría, dejando atrás a un estático Link.

-… 6 años más, 6 años más, 6 años más…- repetía una y otra vez el héroe en un intento de auto convencerse.

 **(Al mismo tiempo, Línea del héroe adulto, Hyrule, cámara de los sabios)**

Finalmente, había llegado el momento, todo se reducía a este momento.

Hoy seria el día en que el rey Gerudo, Ganondorf, escaparía de su prisión.

12 años habían pasado desde que el héroe había llegado y pedido un deseo a la trifuerza, y habiéndoselas ingeniado para escuchar todo lo que se había dicho en ese momento, Ganondorf se había enterado de algo interesante: existía un dios demoniaco que hacia temblar a las diosas doradas, y cuyo poder estaba sellado en una máscara.

Desde ese instante, había planeado la forma de escapar, afortunadamente para él, el sello con el que lo habían derrotado tenía una gran falla, no estaba hecho ni pensado siquiera para verdaderamente durar eternamente. El sello se debilitaría por su cuenta y Ganondorf seria libre en unos cuantos cientos de años, eso claro, si el rey Gerudo no hacia nada para acelerar el proceso.

Durante 12 años había estado debilitando el sello de la forma más sutil que podía, de forma que los sabios no notaran nada. Dicha tarea se volvía mucho más sencilla en los momentos en que el sabio de fuego regresaba al pasado y permanecía fuera por una semana entera.

Y hoy, finalmente podía escapar, la abarrera era lo suficientemente débil para huir, pero no podía hacerlo aun por un simple motivo: solo sabia de la ubicación de la dichosa Máscara de Majora del pasado, no tenia ni idea de donde pudiera estar en el tiempo actual, y aun si pudiera asumir que está en Termina, esta el inconveniente de que en ese tiempo no hay un pase entre ambos mundos, así que, para escapar, tenia que aprovechar el momento exacto en el que se abría un camino entre las eras, justo cuando el sabio del fuego volvía a la cámara.

Y ese momento era justo ahora.

En el momento que notó como a presencia de Darunia empezaba a entrar a la cámara, Ganondorf atrapado en su prisión liberó de golpe tanto poder como podía al tiempo que forzaba su paso por el sello.

-¡¿Qué rayos?!- exclamó Nabooru cubriéndose de las intensas ondas de oscuridad que surgieron del sello recién destruido.

Ganondorf no les prestó ni la más mínima atención, simplemente abandonó la cámara por la ruta abierta por el sabio goron de la forma más caótica posible.

El rey de los demonios estaba libre.

 **(Línea del héroe niño, Patíbulo del Desierto, Hyrule)**

Si alguien estuviera mirando al derrotado rey Gerudo encadenado en una celda casi vacía en ese momento notaria dos cosas: la primera el derrotado aspecto del antiguo rey, con sus ropas hechas andrajos, sin armadura, arma o joyas, colgando de los brazos sujetos con cadenas, al igual que sus pies, abdomen, espalda y cuello, limitado completamente de los movimientos que podía hacer.

Lo segundo, seria como su mano derecha empezó a brillar con intensidad, mostrando un símbolo triangular dorado con una esquina iluminada: la trifuerza del poder.

En ese momento Ganondorf abrió los ojos, los que brillaron de un brillante carmesí. Instantes después, todo estalló en oscuridad.

 **(Línea del héroe adulto, Hyrule, cámara de los sabios)**

Los sabios se mantenían incrédulos, mirando los restos de la prisión de Ganondorf, tratando de comprender lo que había pasado.

-Ganondorf, ha escapado- musitó Rauru con apenas voz, siendo el más rápido en comprender lo que había pasado.

- **En efecto, lo hizo** \- habló una voz que irradiaba poder.

Los sabios se giraron al origen para ver como las tres diosas volvían a descender. Se arrodillaron ante ellas inmediatamente.

- **De alguna forma, se las ingenió para destruir el sello que lo mantenía preso, y volvió su conciencia al pasado-** habló Nayru **–lo hizo por voluntad propia, esto no tendría sentido siendo su mejor opción liberarse en la era actual, en donde no está el héroe que lo derrotó antes, de no ser por algo que debe estar seguro está en la era en donde está el héroe del tiempo, y considerando los eventos de los últimos años, solo hay una razón, Ganondorf escuchó de Majora, y desea su máscara** -.

Esas palabras llenaron de temor a los sabios. Las diosas les habían explicado todo lo referente al dios demonio por lo que ahora todos comprendían todo lo que se dijo en la cámara hace 12 años. Pero cuando consideraban que un ser tan malvado y poderoso como Ganondorf fuera tras esa máscara, el temor más puro los inundaba.

- **No hay tiempo que perder, vayan a Termina a ver al héroe del tiempo, el futuro nuevamente está en sus manos** \- ordenó Farore. Los sabios asintieron con mansedumbre mientras las tres deidades volvían a ascender.

-Reunámonos en el templo del bosque- indicó Rauru casi al instante, a lo que el resto asintió decidido antes de desaparecer en destellos de luz.

 **(Línea del héroe niño, Hyrule)**

Recibiendo sus conciencias del futuro, los sabios dejaron todo lo que hacían y se encaminaron tan rápido como podían al templo del bosque. Los que no podían desaparecer tan fácilmente como Ruto, Zelda, Nabooru y Darunia dejaron todo en orden antes de marcharse a su destino. Impa simplemente escoltó a Zelda, Saria habló con el árbol Deku antes de adentrarse al bosque y Rauru salió del templo del tiempo antes de tomar su forma de búho, Kaepora Gaebora, y volar rumbo al bosque.

Los 7 se reunieron en las afueras del templo y sin mediar palabras se dirigieron tan rápido como podían al camino hacia Termina, Impa y Nabooru corriendo, Zelda, Ruto y Saria volando sobre Rauru y Darunia rodando, ninguno reparó en la sombra que los seguía a la distancia.

Moviéndose tan rápido como podían los 7 llegaron al poco tiempo a la entrada de Termina y cruzaron sin duda alguna. Instantes después los 7 salían de la torre del reloj, bastante cansados ante el camino recorrido, tanto que no prestaron especial atención a la noche estrellada de Termina o a los varios puestos que se veían por toda la ciudad por el festival del Tiempo.

-Darunia, ¿sabes dónde pudiera estar Link?- preguntó Zelda.

-Normalmente estaría en su casa en la gran Bahía, pero hoy, hoy debe estar en el bar Lácteo- afirmó antes de caminar en una dirección en específico, seguido por los sabios.

Poco después, la sombra que los seguía salió de la torre del Reloj y se perdió en el horizonte.

Finalmente llegaron ante el bar, al que entraron rápidamente. A la mayoría les tomó por sorpresa las luces de colores que "parpadeaban" y se movían, generando en conjunto a la música que resonaba por el lugar un ambiente más alegre y de fiesta, pero el sabio del fuego, ya algo acostumbrado, se adentró al lugar sin darle mucha importancia, siendo seguido por el resto.

Darunia mantenía su vista fija en el escenario, donde los Indigo-go´s tocaban alegremente la última canción de la noche, que justamente era la misma que habían tocado para terminar el concierto de hace 12 años.

La mayoría de los sabios se sorprendió al ver al alegre Link en su forma zora tocando la guitarra con emoción, una emoción que todos los integrantes de la banda irradiaban, solo Darunia se permitió una sonrisa.

-Chase after time, chase after time- cantaba Lulú mientras el resto de los instrumentos se detenía paulatinamente, marcando el final de la canción, tomando algo de agua de un vaso sobre una mesa cercana, la zora cantante dirigió al público una sonrisa, sus ojos fijos en sus pequeños que usaban las máscaras y estaban hasta el frente que saltaban contentos en cada canción –muchas gracias por acompañarnos esta noche, son un público maravilloso- agradeció ella antes de que uno a uno los miembros de la banda bajaran.

Apenas ella y Link bajaron del escenario, fueron tacleados por los pequeños zora que se veían muy contentos.

-¿Les gustó el concierto niños?- preguntó Link.

-¡Si papá!- exclamaron contentos todos antes de que las niñas empezaran a exclamar que querían aprender a cantar como su madre y los niños a tocar algún instrumento como su padre o el resto de los miembros de la banda.

-Una familia de músicos, suena bien- interrumpió Darunia acercándose con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo y mucho a Link.

-¡Tío Darunia!- exclamaron contentos los niños lanzándose sobre el goron que los recibió a todos con una risa alegre.

-¿Darunia?- preguntó extrañado Link.

-Hola hermano- saludó alegremente antes de mostrar una expresión seria –me gustaría poder decirlo sin preocupaciones, pero por desgracia, no me es posible- fue ahí cuando Link y los indigo-go´s notaron al resto de los sabios, sorprendiéndose mucho ante la presencia de una zora tan parecida a Lulú.

-¿Todos?- masculló Link, entendiendo por donde iban los tiros.

-Link, pasó algo terrible- habló Zelda mostrándose muy afligida.

Comprendiendo, Link miró al resto de la banda, los cuales asintieron antes de despedirse y dejar el lugar para volver al cabo Zora, Lulú y los niños por otra parte.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué te pareces tanto a mamá?- preguntó Malia mirando curiosa a Ruto junto a sus hermanos y hermanas.

Link se giró a Lulú para preguntarle por qué no se había marchado, pero desistió al ver como sus ojos le decían firmemente que no se iría de ahí.

Suspirando, Link indicó que lo siguieran antes de salir del lugar con el resto tras de él, los niños sujetos de las manos de su madre, su "tío" goron y del propio Link.

Tras un pequeño trayecto llegaron a una casa de dos pisos y de aspecto bastante nuevo. Link abrió la puerta principal con calma y los invitó a entrar tras encender la iluminación interna.

Todos observaron el lugar con sorpresa. No era muy lujoso, pero tampoco era poca cosa: una sala bastante grande, una cocina y un comedor era lo más cercano a la entrada. Un pasillo se adentraba en la casa con algunas puertas a lo largo de este y unas escaleras hasta el fondo que daban al segundo piso.

-¿Qué es este lugar papá?- preguntó Mikau curioso, su pregunta provocando un leve pinchazo de envidia y dolor en Zelda y Ruto.

-Bueno, pensé que sería mejor para los futuros festivales del tiempo y otras ocasiones tener seguro un lugar para dormir, así que, es nuestra nueva casa- explicó algo apenado sorprendiendo a los adultos.

-¿Entonces nos mudaremos? Preguntó curioso Kai.

-No exactamente, aun viviremos en la costa, pero esta será nuestra "casa vacacional", por decirlo de una forma-.

-¡¿Enserio?!- preguntaron a coro los 7 pequeños.

-Si, pero eso no importa ahora, sus habitaciones están marcadas con letreros y están en el piso de arriba, vayan a dormir niños- indicó seriamente el héroe. Los pequeños protestaron un poco, pero Link se mantuvo firme por lo que al final le obedecieron.

-Lulú, tu habitación está en el segundo piso…- empezó a hablar, pero fue interrumpido.

-Iré después de escuchar lo que está pasando-.

-No es necesario que te envuelvas en lo que está pasando, esto no tiene que ver contigo Lulú- trató de explicarle Link.

-Mis hijos te aman como a un padre, si algo te hace irte lejos de ellos estarán tristes, así que no creas que no tiene que ver conmigo- refutó firmemente la cantante.

Link quería refutar, pero desistió al notar que lo que ella decía era cierto, si lo que sea que estuviera pasando lo obligaba a retirarse, ella también tenía derecho a saber lo que pasaba.

Suspirando, Link invitó a los sabios a sentarse en los múltiples muebles de la sala antes de que él y Lulú se sentaran juntos en un sofá.

El héroe del tiempo miró seriamente a los sabios antes de hablar -¿Qué es lo que está pasando ahora?-.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

Bien, ¿Qué les pareció?

La verdad, este capítulo se suponía que sería más largo, pero si seguía con ese plan los tendría esperando un tiempo más y ya fue mucho unos meses, así que lo corté aquí, espero que el próximo no me tome tanto tiempo en tenerlo listo.

Pero bueno, pasemos a los review para terminar:

El Destripador65: Gracias, es bueno saber que te guste tanto, aunque no sé si verdaderamente llegué a ser el mejor, hay muchos buenos fanfics de TLOZ por aquí, aunque son algo difíciles de encontrar.

kaitou kid zero: Muchas gracias, me alegra ver que tengas tan buena opinión de mi historia, y una historia simple es algo que quiero evitar por completo ya que es lo que inunda toda la sección de fanfiction de Zelda, puro romance meloso y dramático sin verdadera temática aparte ni problemas verdaderos, yo quiero dar variedad en más de un sentido y que sea buena.

Kaioshin135: Gracias, la verdad es que tú también me sorprendes con tu fic, todo el asunto del hibrido entre esos tres dioses es muy interesante y brutal, ya quiero ver cómo sigue todo.

Los zora son civilizados, pero piensa en lo que se mostraba en Ocarina of Time, los zora siguen siendo de mente considerablemente cerrada, solo prueba en ese juego usando la máscara zora que solo tiene el propósito de lograr respuestas interesantes, el rey zora se muestra molesto por la "broma", solo tomé eso y lo llevé un poco más alla, pero viendo la historia de Breath of the wild parece que no estoy tan errado, por cierto (súbitamente llorando a mares) ¡Miiiiiiphaaaaaaaa!

(Recuperandose) Bueno, el resto ya te lo respondí por PM, nos vemos luego.

Prietar: No te preocupes, se entiende, yo mismo leo todos los días, pero rara vez dejo un review, es bueno saber que sigues atento a la historia. Y ciertamente es difícil ignorar una pareja como Lulink cuando los hijos entran a la ecuación, te sorprendería saber cuántas parejas que ignoraba o me disgustaban me empezaron a gustar tras la forma en que mis escritores escribían todo, eso es lo que yo trato de lograr, que todos puedan disfrutar de esta singular pareja.

En fin, todo respondido, queda esperar por el siguiente capítulo, espero no tardarme de nuevo más de un mes en la continuación. Pero bueno, gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	11. Hora de la verdad

¡Buenas...! a ver, primero, bajen las antorchas y las herramientas de jardinería, si, también los machetes, todo lo que tenga punta o filo. El de hasta atrás, baja ese mazo.

…

¿Ya? Gracias, pues como decía, ¡Buenas chicos! Disculpen la tardanza, pero la escuela, y más a final de semestre, no perdona, y el nivel de estrés que tenia era tal, que hasta ahora eh podido terminar.

En fin, en el capitulo anterior empezaba lo feo, y hoy nos vamos ir adentrando más en el desastre que se viene a Termina y Hyrule, ¿listos?, pues (Modo Jag Duran = ON) cinturón de seguridad y, vamos para allá.

-Diálogos-

- _Pensamientos_ -

 **-Diálogos de dioses o seres superiores-**

 **-** _ **Pensamientos de dioses o seres superiores**_ **-**

 **(Lugar, Fecha, etc…)**

(N/a: Nota de autor)

 **Capitulo 11: Hora de la verdad.**

El lugar estaba sumido en un silencio absoluto, nadie se atrevía a hablar. Todos observaban firmemente al héroe, que tenía los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la barbilla en las manos con la boca cubierta, sus ojos llenos de pánico temblaban y se movían como si estuviera viendo decenas de cosas a la vez, y aunque era difícil de notar por su forma zora estaba más pálido de lo normal y sudando a mares, lo que los preocupaba, ninguno de ellos lo había visto así antes.

Link por su parte estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Esa probablemente era la peor noticia que pudiera recibir jamás. Ganondorf iba por la mascara de Majora. No había lugar a dudas en eso, si la diosa de la sabiduría, Nayru, lo decía, entonces era casi completamente (por no decir completamente) seguro que era cierto.

Link se maldecía una y otra vez por no verlo venir. Él sabia muy bien cuan grandes eran las ambiciones de Ganondorf y lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer, y sin embargo, habló tan tranquilamente en presencia del Gerudo. Si, estaba preso por un hechizo, pero fue muy descuidado hablar tan tranquilamente de aquella peligrosa mascara frente a el.

En verdad le espantaba pensar en lo que podría hacer si se hacia con la máscara. Ganondorf por su cuenta fue capaz de hundir a Hyrule en el caos: el bosque perdido convertido en casi un pantano lleno de monstruos y criaturas, el dominio Zora congelado, el lago de Hyrule casi seco, la destrucción de la ciudadela que termino infestada de ReDeads, el escape de Bongo Bongo del pozo de Kakariko y la resurrección de Volvagia en la montaña de la muerte.

Y Majora, pese a estar sellado no era incapaz de cosas iguales o inclusive mayores. Usando al débil Skull Kid como huésped fue capaz de convertir el agua del pantano en veneno, congelar la zona norte de Termina incluyendo la villa Goron, alterar el mar de la gran bahía y, tenia sus sospechas sobre algo mas. Eso sin contar que fue capaz de derrotar y encarcelar a los 4 dioses guardianes, los gigantes de Termina y que casi destruyó el mundo jalando la luna.

Si alguien tan poderoso como Ganondorf se hacia con la mascara, no quería ni imaginarse de lo que podría pasar con Hyrule o Termina.

- **No es tiempo para preocuparse por eso, tenemos que asegurarnos de que no la consiga, o detenerlo antes de que logre liberar los poderes de la máscara-** habló Oni con seriedad, interrumpiendo su auto culpa.

- _Cierto, el problema es saber donde esta la mascara, ESE tipo se la llevo_ \- concordó Link, centrándose.

- **Con algo de suerte la habrá ocultado bien, solo resta encontrarlo y asegurarnos de eso** -.

-¿Link?- interrumpiendo su discusión interna, Lulú colocó su mano en el hombro del héroe, sacándolo de su estupor – ¿estas bien?- le preguntó preocupada.

Notando esto, Link sonrió agradecido, irguiéndose en su asiento colocó una mano sobre la de Lulú –si, es solo que esto me tomo desprevenido- le aseguró ya de más tranquilo.

Lulú suspiró aliviada de ver como los ojos del héroe volvieron a la normalidad antes de poner una suave sonrisa.

Viendo esto, la mayoría de los sabios asintieron satisfechos, especialmente Saria y Darunia, pero las dos princesas presentes tuvieron que soportar una punzada en su pecho.

(N/a: aunque también a mi Saria me da la impresión de que en el canon siente algo por Link [vamos, que es bastante claro], no tengo el corazón para hacerla sufrir lo mismo que a Zelda o a Ruto [no me malinterpreten, no las odio ni nada, pero si me dolería mucho mas romperle el corazón a Saria que a ellas dos] aquí decidí cambiar la relación que tiene con Link por un lazo más del tipo hermano-hermana.)

Volviendo a mirar a los sabios, Link hablo – ¿es todo o hay algo mas?-.

-Es todo hermano- asintió Darunia.

-La situación es peor de lo que pensé que seria cuando los vi en el bar, tendré que moverme rápido, pero puede que pueda proteger la mascara, dependiendo de donde este y como este protegida- afirmó.

-¿Dónde y como? ¿No lo sabes tu?- preguntó seriamente Rauru.

-No, hace doce años el tipo que estaba en el molino la tomó consigo y desapareció-.

-Entonces tendremos que buscarlo inmediatamente- declaro Impa poniéndose de pie.

Link asintió un par de veces haciendo ademan de pararse, antes de detenerse y girar su cabeza a la derecha –supongo que ya no es necesario- comento a nadie en particular para confusión de todos, salvo de Rauru que miraba en la misma dirección –no tenemos tiempo para jugar a las escondidas, muéstrate ya-.

-Vaya, si que has crecido, pensar que serias capaz de detectarme apenas me aparezca- habló sorprendido el vendedor de mascaras haciéndose visible para todos. Debido a eso, nadie noto como Lulú salto levemente en su lugar al verlo con reconocimiento en sus ojos.

-Tras años de que me observes era imposible que no aprendiera a notarte, especialmente por que siempre me observabas durante el festival del tiempo- respondió Link, y nuevamente nadie notó como Lulú reaccionó ante eso -¿Y bien?, ¿Dónde está la mascara de Majora, vendedor acosador?, ¿o prefieres, dios de las mascaras?-.

Esto provocó que todos lo miraran con sorpresa, mientras que el vendedor lo miró con interés.

-¿Fuiste capaz de intuirlo, eh?- preguntó él.

-Algo así, tengo una biblioteca bastante completa ¿sabes? Además de que había otras señales- respondió Link –aunque claro, aparecer un enorme órgano de la nada, conocer una canción con propiedades curativas y desaparecer frente a uno no me hacían pensar en eso, pero sin lugar a dudas, el hecho de que las pocas veces que se me acabó el tiempo cuando trataba de detener a Majora escuchara tu voz sin importar donde estuviera yo antes de regresar en el tiempo sin que yo tocara la canción del tiempo, eso no lo puede hacer cualquiera-.

-Jeje, cierto- concedió el desapareciendo su enorme mochila con un chasquido de sus dedos. Dando un paso al frente y abriendo los ojos, mostrando sus casi inexistentes pupilas, empezó a emanar una inmensa aura de magia y poder divino, ni por asomo tan grande como la de las tres diosas, pero aun así era fácilmente relacionable con la de un dios – **Permítanme presentarme apropiadamente** \- habló, y pese a que era su misma voz, todos sentían que era completamente diferente a su voz normal – **Soy el dios del engaño, Lok, heraldo de la diosa del tiempo** -.

(N/a: si lo se, Lok, Loki, muy obvio, pero viendo que en Kid Icarus tomaron a Hades como el dios del inframundo pese a que no esta Zeus y compañía, pues me pareció apropiado).

Esto dejó incrédulos a la mayoría, solo Rauru lo miraba con realización, mientras que Link se veía tranquilo.

Tras años como portador de la mascara que contenía el poder de un gran dios, y tras tanto tiempo hablando con dicho dios de la misma forma que lo haría con un guerrero o explorador como él mismo, simplemente esto perdía impacto.

-¿Del engaño eh?, siempre pensé que eras de las máscaras- comentó el héroe tranquilo.

-¿Qué es una mascara, si no la herramienta perfecta para el engaño?, ¿Qué es el engaño, si no la esencia misma de una máscara?- respondió el ahora identificado como Lok volviendo a su tono y presencia de antes y movía una mano frente a su cara, generando una capucha garo en su cabeza –se infunde el terror y se oculta la identidad, con el rostro de una desaparecida raza guerrera para realizar lo que quieras sin miedo a repercusiones - pasó la mano de nuevo y ahora tenia puesta una máscara de gibdo –nos hacemos pasar por semejantes de seres agresivos, para evitar sufrir daños- nuevamente cambio la mascara por una careta de roca, y aunque todos lo estaban viendo, dudaban seriamente si seguía en el mismo lugar –desviamos la atención de nosotros mismos haciéndonos pasar por algo cotidiano, para actuar más tranquilamente- habló desapareciendo la careta, estando en el lado opuesto del lugar ante la sorpresa de la mayoría, solo Link y Rauru se mantenían tranquilos pese a que tampoco fueron capaces de ver su movimiento.

-Buen punto- reconoció Link antes de enfocarse -¿y bien? Dime, ¿si eres un dios, por que buscaste la máscara de Majora? ¿Por qué no lo detuviste?-.

-Ouch, son golpes muy duros, ¿sabes?- respondió el fingiendo dolor –sin embargo, me temo que no hablaré con alguien que no se digna de estar cara a cara- afirmó el, confundiendo a los escuchas.

-¿A que te refieres?-.

-Me refiero a esa mascara que estas usando, joven héroe, si quieres que hable tendrás que quitártela y hablar en tu verdadera forma- explico.

-No, no me la quitare, no mientras sea posible que los niños descubran la verdad por hacerlo- declaro firmemente.

-Ah, si, el amor y la preocupación de un padre por sus hijos es magnifico, más sin embargo, no puedo aceptar tus deseos, quítatela, o me iré- sentencio, volviendo a hablar instantes después, interrumpiendo a Link –no tienes que preocuparte por tus pequeños, juro por mi posición como dios, que hoy no será el día en que sepan la verdad ni por accidente-.

Link dudó un instante, pero sabia por parte de Oni que el juramento de un dios era inquebrantable, y en verdad necesitaba saber que paso con la mascara, así que lentamente se llevo la mano al rostro y tiró, instantes después, volvía a estar en su forma hyliana.

-Mejor- asintió el dios ante el resto de los presentes que miraban sorprendidos las acciones del héroe –bueno, en primera, debes entender que hay distintos tipos de dioses, por ejemplo; los dioses primordiales que rigen sobre uno de los fundamentos de la existencia misma como la diosa del tiempo, los dioses que podemos clasificar como "originales" que surgieron por una gran concentración de poder o, en algunos casos, fe como es el caso de las diosas doradas o de la fiera deidad, también están los dioses guardianes que fueron creados por los originales, como el gran árbol Deku o los 4 gigantes, yo soy un dios heraldo al servicio de un dios de mayor rango, generalmente somos súbditos de los primordiales pero ocasionalmente un original tiene a algún heraldo.

-Nosotros, los heraldos, cuando somos creados por un dios de mayor rango nacemos primero como seres mortales con una profunda inclinación a algo en especifico, como yo con las mascaras, antes de ascender como dios tras obtener experiencia del mundo donde actuaremos, o tras pasar por algo que marque un antes y un después en nuestras vidas. Yo mismo ascendí durante todo el asunto de Majora por una combinación de ambas, fue en ese momento que caí inconsciente en el bosque y que la mascara influyo en el skull kid. Sin embargo, como dios heraldo no tengo permitido actuar de primera mano, así que no pude detener yo mismo a ese demonio, en su lugar, con consentimiento de la diosa del tiempo, puse a Termina en un ciclo infinito de tres días y esperé en la base de la torre del reloj donde hay un camino que conecta distintas dimensiones sin que el demonio me notara, hasta que apareciera alguien capaz de detenerlo a Majora. Y tras mucha espera, llego el héroe que fue capaz de detenerlo, ese fuiste tu, Link-.

-Explícate, a que te refieres con "mucha espera"- cuestiono el héroe.

-Muy simple, antes de que llegaras a Termina, yo ya había repetido los 3 días, unas 50 veces mas o menos-.

Esto saco de balance a todos, sin embargo, Link se recupero rápidamente y hablo –bueno, ahora a lo que importa ¿Dónde esta la máscara de Majora?-.

-Simple, cuando lograste derrotarlo tomé la máscara y la lleve a donde estaba antes, el lugar donde los garos la habían confinado originalmente, oculta tras el cielo invertido, en un lugar solo accesible a través de los corazones carmesí con la luz sagrada como guía- respondió enigmáticamente.

Sin embargo, Link comprendió inmediatamente –La torre de piedra- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Correcto- asintió el dios.

-Debo irme- habló seriamente mirando a Lulú, que asintió preocupada.

-Ten cuidado- le pidió.

Link asintió con una sonrisa tranquila, antes de enfocar a los sabios.

-Ustedes pueden quedarse aquí a descansar, hay un par de habitaciones de huéspedes en el primer piso, Darunia, tu puedes quedarte en la mía, también está en el primer piso- les indicó a los sabio quienes asintieron agradecidos, el camino que habían recorrido los dejó bastante cansados - yo iré a revisar la torre, y en el peor de los casos, a seguir a Ganondorf, ni no vuelvo para el amanecer, diríjanse al este a buscarme o al mensaje que les deje, pero tengan cuidado en Ikana, es bastante peligroso- informó caminando hacia la puerta.

-¡No!- sin embargo, el escuchar múltiples voces gritando tras él lo hizo detenerse, y cuando se giró, 7 pequeños cuerpos lo abrazaron fuertemente de la cintura.

No queriendo creerlo, Link miró hacia abajo, notando que efectivamente eras los pequeños zora que se suponían debían estar dormidos…

-No te vayas papá- lloró Mikau sin soltarlo.

… ni deberían saber eso.

Furioso, se giró hacia Lok, que se mantenía con una sonrisa tranquila, y un poco burlesca.

-¿Qué pasó con tu palabra?- le preguntó molesto.

-Prometí, que no se enterarían hoy, ni por accidente- empezó el sin mostrarse afectado –lo saben desde hace un par de años, tu mismo lo dijiste, te observé durante todos los festivales del tiempo, solo que, no estaba solo, inclusive les conté tu verdadera identidad, oh gran héroe del tiempo-.

Link abrió los ojos como platos. Eso quería decir que desde hace tiempo, los pequeños sabían la verdad (2 años exactamente, Lok empezó a mostrarles esos días a los niños tras la ultima vez que lo observó con Lulú), y sin embargo, no notó que ellos empezaran a actuar extraño.

No, si hubo algo, pero no negativo. De la noche a la mañana, los 7 empezaron a verlo con aun más admiración, respeto y cariño. Pero nunca los escucho llamarlo de una forma que no fuera "papá", ni vio que trataran de evitarlo, o que lo miraran con rechazo.

-Ya lo notaste, ¿no? A esos niños no les importó saber que no hay sangre que los relacione contigo, para ellos, sigues siendo su padre, solo que eres más increíble de lo que ellos creían que eras- continuó Lok satisfecho.

Eso hizo que el pecho de Link se llenara de un calor agradable, muy intenso, tanto que sentía que estaba de nuevo en el templo del fuego en Hyrule, las lagrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos, luchado por salir, pero Link se las ingenió para contenerlas.

Raspando su garganta (que se sentía muy tensa y reseca) logró hablar, primero un poco entrecortado, pero después con normalidad.

-Niños, suéltenme por favor-.

-¡No, te iras!- negó Malia con un grito, apretando su agarre.

-Tengo que ir, no puedo dejar a Ganondorf libre- insistió inclinándose como podía, abrazándolos a los 7 -¿recuerdan las historias que les contó su tío Darunia? ¿Todo lo que hizo en Hyrule? Tengo que detenerlo antes de que haga algo así de nuevo- viendo que aun así no cedían, decidió usar un enfoque distinto –no me iré para siempre, volveré cuando me asegure de que un objeto este resguardado, volveré a mas tardar mañana-.

Los pequeños permanecieron quietos, antes de que todos levantaran la cabeza, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos llorosos.

-¿Lo prometes?- pregunto Kai.

-Lo prometo- aseguró.

Lentamente, los pequeños se separaron de él, permitiendo que se irguiera y volviera a mirar a los sabios. En ese momento, notó como todos se veían conmovidos por lo de recién, especialmente Lulú y Saria. Del resto, la mayoría veían esto satisfechos y contentos, y solo un par (Zelda y Ruto) se veían algo tristes.

-Cambio de planes, volveré lo antes posible- dicho esto, Link se alejó de ellos, y sacó su ocarina de las hadas.

Habiendo cerrado los ojos al tocar la canción de vuelo, no notó como Mikau se separaba de su madre y sus hermanos corrían hacia él. Y cuando escuchó los gritos de Lulú llamando al pequeño, ya era tarde, aquellas alas de luz los envolvieron a ambos, y un instante después, ya no estaban.

-¡Mikau!- gritó alarmada Lulú.

-Tranquila, está con Link, no le pasara nada- la calmó Darunia con bastante éxito, aunque igual y estaba preocupada por ambos.

Esto no era un juego o un cuento. Esto era la vida real.

Nadie notó como Lok sonreía maquiavélicamente.

 **(Al mismo tiempo, Ikana)**

Aquel orbe de luz apareció frente a abandonada estatua de búho, expandiéndose antes de desaparecer, dejando a sus tripulantes.

-¡Mikau!- reprendió Link, molesto y preocupado, mirando al pequeño que se veía apenado, pero no arrepentido.

Sin embargo, antes de que Link siguiera con su regaño, un objeto cayó al suelo, llamando la atención de ambos. Era una caja con una nota pegada.

Mikau, curioso, la recogió y leyó la nota que estaba dirigida a él, antes de dársela a Link y enfocarse en la caja.

Link por su parte, tomó la nota y leyó:

"Joven Mikau. Un pequeño regalo de mi parte. Con esto, te parecerás mucho más a tu padre.

Atentamente: Lok, amigo de tu padre."

El héroe se mostró confundido sobre la nota, hasta que volvió a ver a su hijo, abriendo sus ojos de sorpresa e incredulidad al ver la caja en el suelo, vacía, y al pequeño dirigiendo una máscara a su rostro, una máscara de color beige lisa, con dos orejas puntiagudas.

Reaccionando, Link trató de quitarle la máscara, pero ya era tarde.

La máscara hizo contacto con la piel del pequeño.

-¡Gyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- gritó de dolor Mikau antes de que un intenso brillo lo rodeara, obligando a Link a apartar la vista.

Cuando el brillo cesó, Link pudo ver a su hijo, solo que ya no era un zora. Ahora era un Terminian, o un Hylian, muy parecido a si mismo cuando tenia su edad, vestido con una túnica de color verde y un pantalón marrón, de cabello rubio con algunos mechones azules. No podía verlos muy bien ya que estaba llorando y tallándose los ojos, pero parecía ser que también sus ojos eran azules.

Eso ultimo lo hizo reaccionar, por lo que se inclinó y o abrazó, acariciándolo reconfortantemente en la espalda –ya paso Mikau, ya pasó- reconfortó con voz calmada.

-Sniff, sniff, dolió mucho- se lamentó Mikau recuperando el aliento.

-Lo sé Mikau- aunque se mantenía calmado por fuera, por dentro prometía mucho **dolor** para Lok.

Tras un rato, Mikau logró calmarse, por lo que Link asintió con una sonrisa, antes de ponerse serio -¿Por qué viniste?, es muy peligroso estar aquí-.

-Yo, yo quería, venir contigo-.

Link suspiró ante eso, antes de sacar de entre sus cosas su careta de piedra y dársela –ponte esto y no te la quites hasta que yo te lo diga, te mantendrá a salvo- el pequeño la tomó, pero no se la puso, se veía asustado –no te lastimara, te lo prometo-.

Tras eso, se puso la mascara sin dudarlo.

-Bien- diciendo eso, Link se irguió y se puso la máscara de Gibdo, extendiendo una mano a donde está Mikau, aunque no era capaz de "verlo" –toma mi mano y no me sueltes, vamos a ir a ver a un conocido mío-.

El pequeño asintió se aferró con fuerza a la mano de su padre, quien empezó a caminar hacia una enorme construcción abandonada, el castillo de Ikana.

 **Fin del capitulo.**

Bueno, es algo más corto de lo que yo quisiera, pero o lo subo hoy, o lo subo la próxima semana, y ya los tuve mucho en la espera.

Bueno, pasemos a los review y terminemos el día:

El Destripador65: Fuerza hermano, algún día podremos disfrutarlo TT_TT. Y muchas gracias, es bueno saber que esta historia gusta tanto.

kaitou kid zero: ¿seguro? Si te mato, no podrás seguir leyendo la historia, pero como tú digas (levanta un arco y apunta al entrecejo de Kaitou).

Bueno… que puedo decir, golpes hay por que hay, especialmente de los golpes emocionales, seré inmisericorde con ellos, con excepción de Saria, a ella si le tendré piedad. Sobre el lemon, creo que ya lo respondí antes, pero de nuevo aquí va: no, quiero que el fic se mantenga en el rango que tiene y si pongo el lemon tendré que moverlo a rango M, además de que no tengo nada de experiencia escribiendo esos.

Pero si, veremos descendencia entre Link y Lulú, inclusive, ¿recuerdas que en un capitulo teorizaba de una secuela en una línea temporal de mi invención?, pues desde el inicio tenia pensado en que el protagonista fuera un Link descendiente de ellos. Y quien sabe, si alguien me apoya con el lemon puede que se suba como un one-shot, pero yo tendría que dar el visto bueno antes de decir a quien sea que lo lea.

Siguiendo, la boda claro que si, harem, tal vez en un one-shot tipo ova (ese si lo haría yo), engaños no, amoríos, no creo, más Lulink, fijo y obligatorio. Pues, disculpa la tardanza, pero aquí seguimos, espero te guste.

Prietar: Yep, y aun tiene capacidad para ir más fuerte. ¿Y que puedo decir? Todos tenemos una vena malvada, y la verdad no esperaba tardarme tanto y dejarlos con las dudas así, una disculpa.

Kaioshin135: Gracias. También yo tenía esas sospechas, es decir, en Ocarina entendía que el sello de los sabios seria eterno, pero se debilitó con el tiempo, también quiero creer que fue cosa de Demise, aunque indirectamente, como que su esencia que está en Ganondorf lo consumía o algo para ser libre de nuevo.

Si bueno, quiero transmitir la sensación de que Oni no es un dios apegado al protocolo ni nada, darle un aire similar al de Draig en la serie DXD por decirlo de alguna forma, además, son pocos los fics que lo ponen como un amigo de Link como yo lo puse, me pareció que seria un giro interesante.

Si, Link solo se hace. Y lo sé, pero bien que no se baja de su trono y hace ejercicio ¿no? XP, pero en BOTW, una buena parte de los zoras empezó a odiar a los Hylian por lo que pasó con Mipha (por cierto: ¡Por que Nintendo, por que! X{ ), quise llevarlo un poquito más allá en este fic.

Disculpa la tardanza, espero sea de tu agrado.

ShadowDemon156: Gracias, espero que este capitulo también te guste.

Guest: lo siento amigo, pero creo que será la próxima que actualice, espera un par de semanas más.

Jawad fan: listo.

Bueno, eso es todo, hasta la próxima.


	12. Huellas en Ikana

Bueno, tras dos meses de espera, y tras pasar por el aniversario del fic sin actualización, llegó el siguiente capitulo. ¿Listos? (Modo Jag Duran = ON) cinturón de seguridad y, vamos para allá.

-Diálogos-

- _Pensamientos_ -

 **-Diálogos de dioses o seres superiores-**

 **-** _ **Pensamientos de dioses o seres superiores**_ **-**

 **(Lugar, Fecha, etc…)**

(N/a: Nota de autor)

 **Capitulo 12: Huellas en Ikana.**

Lentamente y sin soltar a Mikau, Link caminó directamente al castillo de Ikana. Durante todo el trayecto estuvo atento a su entorno, más que nada por Mikau, quien aunque estaba usando la careta de piedra que debería hacer que los monstruos no lo notaran siquiera, algunas personas y monstruos podían notar "algo", y los gibdos ocasionalmente lo hacían. Afortunadamente no había ninguno a la vista y, con algo de suerte, se distraerían con él al estar usando la mascara de Gibdo.

Por su parte, Mikau apretaba fuertemente la mano de su padre, temblando de miedo por lo tétrico del lugar y la espantosa sensación que se sentía en todas partes. Afortunadamente el rio seguía corriendo y por tanto la música producida por la antigua casa del profesor Garo (que Link procuraba visitar una vez cada semana para dar mantenimiento al instrumento en un intento asegurarse que, si alguien llegaba a este lugar, tuviera un lugar seguro donde refugiarse) cortaba a través de la silenciosa noche, animando un poco el lugar y calmándolo un poco.

Tras pasar por el rio e ingresar a los jardines del castillo por el agujero en el muro, avanzaron hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio principal. Rápidamente Link se quitó la máscara y se puso el casco del capitán, asustando un poco a Mikau pues esa máscara era mucho más tenebrosa que la de gibdo.

-Toma, quítate la careta que te di y ponte esta máscara- le indicó al pequeño pasándole la máscara de gibdo.

Una vez que Mikau cambió de máscaras Link volvió a ofrecerle su mano antes de abrir las enormes puertas, mostrando el enorme recibidor en ruinas, y tal como lo esperaba Link, a cuatro gibdos danzando junto a cuatro pilares.

Rápidamente Mikau se ocultó tras Link con miedo.

–Tranquilo, mientras uses esa máscara los gibdos no te atacaran-.

Algo calmado ante las palabras del héroe, el pequeño asintió alejándose un poco de su padre, pero sin soltar su túnica.

Dándole una sonrisa de aliento, Link avanzó entre los gibdos sin darles cuidado alguno, caminando directo a la sala del trono con Mikau tras él. Sin más abrió la puerta e ingresaron al abandonado lugar con apenas dos ventanas para permitir que la luz de la luna y las estrellas iluminara el lugar.

Rápidamente, Link sacó su arco y cargó una flecha que embutió con magia de fuego, disparándola a un punto en específico de una esquina, encendiendo una antorcha. Repitió sus acciones tres veces más y pronto, el lugar era tenuemente iluminado por las antorchas.

Guardando su arco y el casco del capitán, Link volvió a tomar la mano de Mikau y juntos avanzaron hasta el trono decorado con raídos mantos, deteniéndose frente a este. Mikau miró confundido a su padre por esto, pero Link se mantuvo tranquilo antes de abrir la boca.

-Tenemos que hablar, Igos du Ikana-.

Respondiendo a las palabras del héroe, un tumulto de polvo y oscuridad empezó a arremolinarse en el trono, formando ante la asombrada mirada del pequeño el cuerpo de un hombre adulto, aunque cuando notó que solo formaba huesos y ropas harapientas que en otrora habrían sido mantos de la más alta calidad, se espantó y ocultó su rostro en la túnica de su padre, quien lo acarició un par de veces en la cabeza, calmándolo y alentándolo a ver al antiguó rey de Ikana que, al igual que su tierra, se mantenía preso de una maldición.

-Tiempo sin verte, Link, aunque me sorprende verte a estas horas, no que me moleste, prefiero esto a que vengas cuando el sol está en lo alto- saludó Igos con tranquilidad.

En algunas de las ocasiones que daba mantenimiento a la casa del profesor Garo, Link visitaba al rey maldito y entablaba prolongadas conversaciones. El antiguó regente era una fuente de conocimientos muy valiosa, especialmente en lo referente a Ikana y a la maldición que Link estaba decidido a levantar de alguna forma. El cazador de almas de Termina le había asegurado (antes de desaparecer) que había liberado algunas almas de la maldición, eso le daba la esperanza de que era posible liberar a toda Ikana, pero aun le faltaba mucha información.

-Lamentablemente, no vengo de visita-.

-¿Es así?- inquirió el rey antes de reparar en el asustado niño que permanecía tras él -¿Quién es el niño?-.

-Es mi hijo, Mikau- presentó dándole unas palmadas al pequeño –vamos Mikau, quítate la máscara y saluda, no te hará daño- le alentó.

Aunque temeroso, el pequeño confiaba ciegamente en Link así que avanzó un par de pasos y se quitó la máscara, temblando levemente se inclinó ante el rey –Mu-mucho gusto, mi no-nombre es Mikau-.

-No temas pequeño, no tengo razón para acerté daño, y aun si la tuviera, no hay forma que lograra pasar por sobre tu padre- le calmó, reconociendo que el héroe era mucho mejor que él en combate.

Si bien aun intimidado y algo nervioso, el pequeño asintió controlándose un poco, dejando de temblar.

Igos asintió ante eso – _No está mal, su padre no mostró ni la más mínima pisca de miedo cuando me enfrentó a mi y a mis guardias, pero él era un poco mayor y sus ojos transmitían mucha experiencia, este pequeño por otra parte parece que no ha pasado por nada peligroso, je, supongo que Link es un padre protector_ \- sacudió su esquelética cabeza para enfocarse antes de hablar -¿Y bien?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar?-.

-¿Recuerdas la máscara que te mencioné hace tiempo?-.

-Si-.

-Un poderoso hechicero oscuro la está buscando, por su cuenta ya es un ser extremadamente peligroso, pero si se hace con la mascara no creo que podamos detenerlo-.

-Entiendo, para que tu digas semejantes palabras debe de ser un oponente formidable, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? Yo no sé donde está la máscara, y recuerdo que me contaste que un sujeto extraño se la llevó-.

-Así es, me encontré con él hoy mismo y me contó que la llevó de regreso a su lugar de descanso, donde se suponía debía permanecer sellada para contener al demonio-.

-Espera un momento, ¿no querrás decir que…?-.

-¿…Es la torre de Piedra?, si-.

Eso dejó mudo por unos instantes al rey maldito, quien pensaba frenéticamente, empezando a unir puntos mientras su comprensión del tema aumentaba, y justo en ese momento algo hizo clic en su mente.

-En ese caso no puedes perder más tiempo, hoy sentí una presencia oscura adentrándose a la torre, no le di importancia por que Ikana está repleta de seres malditos, pero tras todo esto…-

-…Ganondorf- murmuró alarmado el héroe antes de girarse al pequeño junto a él –Mikau, quédate aquí, estarás a salvo-.

-¡No, iré contigo!-.

-Es demasiado peligroso, aquí estarás a salvo con Igos y sus sirvientes-.

-¡Yo quiero ir con…! ¿Sirvientes?- la replica del pequeño se detuvo de golpe al comprender esa palabra.

-Esos seriamos nosotros- intervino una cuarta voz al tiempo que otros dos Stalfos, uno delgado y otro robusto, aparecían a los lados del rey.

-¡Ah!- gritó el pequeño espantado ocultándose tras su padre de nuevo -¡Qu-quiero ir contigo!-.

-Puede ser lo mejor Link- intervino Igos mientras distraídamente golpeaba a ambos Stalfos, haciéndolos desaparecer –la maldición de Ikana afecta más fácilmente a los que se obsesionan con este lugar, ya sea por interés domo aquel investigador, o por miedo, y es claro que el único lugar donde estará algo tranquilo, es a tu lado-.

Link lo pensó seriamente, no le gustaba la idea, pero la posibilidad de ver a Mikau en un estado similar al del profesor Garo era más que suficiente para dejar de lado sus dudas.

-De acuerdo, pero harás todo lo que te diga, ¿quedó claro?-.

-¡Si papá!-.

-Bien- asintió mientras sacaba nuevamente la careta de piedra, así como un frasco con un hada roja -toma esto, guarda la botella bien, y ponte la máscara cuando yo te diga- le indicó mientras se los entregaba, antes de enfocar a su fiel amiga –Navi, te encargo lo vigiles-.

-¡Claro, déjamelo a mi!- asintió segura el hada, dejando de volar alrededor de Link para permanecer junto a Mikau.

Asintiendo satisfecho, Link se agacho y le dio la espalda al pequeño.

-Sube, será un viaje complicado-.

Sin rechistar, el pequeño se aferró a su espalda con fuerza, por lo que Link se puso de pie y sacó su ocarina de las hadas.

-Entonces nos marchamos por ahora, volveré después, Igos- se despidió el héroe antes de entonar la canción de vuelo, desapareciendo en aquella esfera blanca.

-Nos veremos entonces, Link- respondió el antiguo rey mientras se desvanecía en polvo y oscuridad.

 **(Instantes después, Torre de Piedra)**

Apareciendo frente a la estatua de búho en la sima de la torre, Link miro seriamente los mecanismos para controlar las plataformas que justamente estaban bloqueando la gema carmesí con forma de insecto.

-Mikau, cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que te diga- indicó Link mientras lo bajaba.

El pequeño, no comprendiendo por que le dijo eso, asintió antes de cerrar fuertemente los ojos y cubrirlos con sus manos.

-Navi, ¿podrías asegurarte de que no pueda ver nada?-.

-¡Entendido!- asintiendo, el hada voló hasta estar justo frente a los ojos de Mikau y empezó a brillar con más fuerza, de tal forma que si abriera los ojos no podría ver nada, aunque tampoco le lastimaría los ojos.

Dándose prisa, Link se apresuró a uno de los mecanismos, poniéndose sobre él, moviéndose en respuesta una de las plataformas hasta estar casi frente suyo. Inmediatamente después sacó su ocarina y recitó la elegía al vacío, antes de dar un tembloroso paso al frente, dejando tras de él aquel soldado sin alma que lo representaba.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse del mareo que siempre provocaba esa canción, antes de darle un vistazo rápido a la figura. Esta había crecido con él, por lo que con el tiempo dejó de aparentar ser un Link niño con una expresión inquietante, y empezó a asemejar a un Link adulto con una expresión mucho más seria y algo melancólica. Se detuvo un momento al caer en la cuenta de que, sorpresivamente, la expresión era algo más relajada que la ultima vez que había usado la elegía en su verdadera forma.

- _No es tiempo_ \- pensó recordándola la situación mientras sacaba la mascara goron y se la ponía conteniendo hasta el más mínimo quejido de dolor que había querido soltar.

Subiéndose sobre el segundo mecanismo y moviendo la segunda plataforma, Link procedió a tocar la elegía con sus bongos, volviendo dar un paso al frente tras terminar, dejando tras de sí el soldado sin alma que se veía como Darmani. Al igual que su propia figura, la de Darmani había cambiado un poco con el tiempo, dejando su posición y expresión de pelea o de furia por una más relajada, pero aun imponente como se esperaría de un guerrero Goron.

- _Ahora, lo difícil-_ pensó Link sacando la máscara Zora.

Tan rápido como pudo, se colocó la máscara y usó una buena cantidad de magia para acelerar la transformación tanto como pudo. Rápidamente avanzó al mecanismo restante y mientras la ultima plataforma se posicionaba el tocó nuevamente la elegía, dejando tras de si el soldado que era como Mikau, y que al igual que las otras dos había cambiado, mostrando una expresión mucho más relajada y tranquila.

Sin embargo, Link ignoró esto por completo. Rápidamente se quitó la máscara y se apresuro donde Mikau Jr. Alzándolo en brazos.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Qué pasa papá?!- preguntó sorprendido el pequeño mientras hacia amago de abrir los ojos.

-¡Aun no los abras!- ordenó Link mientras se apresuraba a saltar sobre las plataformas, llegando rápidamente a la orilla de la ultima -¡sujétate fuerte!- agregó arrodillándose y permitiéndole ponerse de pie.

Aun sin abrir los ojos Mikau rodeó su padre con sus brazos tan fuerte como pudo, mientras que él tomo nuevamente su arco y cargo una flecha mágica mas, una flecha de luz, y disparó a la gema roja. Inmediatamente, todo el mundo se puso de cabeza.

-¡Aaaaaah!- gritó asustado el pequeño con los ojos aun cerrados, no esperando la sensación de caer incontrolablemente por el aire.

Abrazándolo fuertemente sin soltar su arco, Link estuvo atento al movimiento, y justo cuando iban a caer de cabeza sobre una plataforma se contorsionó en el aire, permitiéndole aterrizar de cuclillas sin muchos problemas.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos-.

Escuchando a su padre, el pequeño abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose al caer en la cuenta que el suelo ahora era el techo, y que hacia abajo estaba el cielo, mostrándose tan amenazante como el más oscuro de los vacíos.

Sin darle mucha importancia a eso, Link avanzó tranquilamente, saltando sobre las plataformas hasta llegar a la entrada del templo, adentrándose con aplomo.

Mikau miraba el lugar asombrado, apenas podía creer que todo estaba de cabeza, era una sensación extraña. Algo que le llamó la atención era la plataforma frente a ellos con extraños grabados que emitía una luz celeste. Con la vista fija en dicha plataforma, Link avanzo hacia ella, poniéndose al centro.

Casi al instante la luz incremento tanto que Mikau tuvo que cerrar los ojos, y ambos empezaron a flotar lentamente, ascendiendo. Tras unos instantes Mikau sintió que nuevamente estaban en tierra firme, por lo que abrió los ojos, topándose con un cuarto algo grande, con un agujero frente a ellos con ondas de luz multicolor similares a la aurora boreal.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Link saltó sin duda alguna a ese agujero, provocando que cerrara los ojos por reflejo mientras una extraña sensación los invadía. Cuando esta paró volvió a abrir sus ojos, notando que estaban en una plataforma de roca labrada en medio de un desierto, rodeados de una inmensa cantidad de arena con algunos pilares de roca sobre estos.

-Esto no esta bien, no esta el gigante- murmuro para si mismo Link mientras bajaba a Mikau –ponte la careta de piedra, no bajes de esta plataforma por nada, y Navi, cuídalo- indicó mientras avanzaba hacia la arena sacando otra máscara más, una máscara gris.

Apenas puso un pie en la arena esta pareció explotar en dos lugares distintos. Espantado, Mikau observó aquellos gigantescos monstruos con apariencia de gusanos que serpenteaban en el aire, con grandes mandíbulas y pinchos en los costados, uno era de color azul y, además de los tres ojos en su cabeza, tenia otros tres mas a lo largo de su cuerpo, el otro era rojo brillante y su cola parecía ser de obsidiana, acercándose peligrosamente a ellos.

Link se mantuvo tranquilo, se puso la máscara que sostenía y, ante la sorprendida mirada del pequeño, empezó a crecer hasta que igualó en dimensiones a ambas criaturas, quienes reconocieron la amenaza frente a ellos y se lanzaron en su contra siseando.

Moviéndose tan rápido como su nuevo tamaño le permitía, Link rodo lejos de sus caminos y atrapo al azul con una mano, sujetando fuertemente la sección de su cuerpo que tenía uno de aquellos gigantescos ojos, provocando que rugiera y se retorciera de dolor. Sin darle importancia a eso, Link lo tomo de la cola y empezó a girar, usando al Twinmold azul como látigo golpeó al rojo, alejándolo y lanzándolo contra la arena, poco antes de azotarlo contra el suelo, procurando que su cabeza chocara contra uno de los pilares, destrozándolo y destrozando también la cabeza de la criatura. Instantes después, el Twinmold azul exploto en humo morado.

Viendo esto, el Twinmold rojo rugió furioso y se lanzó contra él envuelto en llamas. Link se agacho saliendo de su camino al tiempo que tomaba un pilar y lanzarlo contra el monstruo en la cabeza, tirándolo a tierra. Sin perder tiempo Link se apresuró a tomarlo de la punta de la cola, también girando violentamente antes de estamparlo contra el suelo, destruyendo otro pilar con la cabeza, solo que este Twinmold logró resistir, solo expulsando un cuarto ojo del tamaño de su cabeza, aun permaneciendo en el suelo, aturdido.

Rápidamente Link salto con ambos puños en lo alto. El Twinmold apenas empezaba a ponerse de pie cuando ambos puños descendieron como martillos con una fuerza abrumadora sobre el cuarto ojo. Retorciéndose ferozmente bajo el héroe, lanzó un desgarrador rugido de dolor antes de desaparecer en más humo morado.

-No recuerdo haberlos vencido tan rápido antes- murmuró Link algo sorprendido.

Aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta que ya sabía como encargarse de ambos, y que había crecido mucho (por lo que su fuerza como gigante seria mucho mayor), era algo de esperar.

-Ya puedes quitártela Mikau- Irguiéndose de nuevo, Link caminó hacia donde estaba el pequeño, quitándose la mascara y volviendo a su tamaño normal conforme se acercaba.

Apenas puso un pie en la plataforma fue asaltado por un muy emocionado Mikau que no paraba de saltar frente a él.

-¡Te puedes hacer gigante!- exclamaba haciendo muchos gestos con las manos -¡Eso fue lo más genial que eh visto! ¡Cuando lo tomaste el azul hizo "¡Gyaaaa!", y cuando golpeaste al rojo con el azul, ambos hicieron "¡Gryaarg!", y también…!-.

-Tranquilo Mikau- le calmo Link, aliviado de verlo intacto y ver que no le temía, no cualquiera se tomaría bien lo que acababa de ver –debemos seguir- indico señalando al centro de la plataforma en donde estaban, donde una especie de halo de luz resplandecía.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó curioso.

-Puedes llamarlo un camino, nos llevará con el gigante que debería estar aquí- explicó mientras le tendía la mano.

Tomando su mano, Mikau lo siguió curioso, preguntándose a que gigante se refería su padre, no poda ser uno de los cuatro gigantes, dioses guardianes de Termina, ¿verdad?

Nuevamente un brillo blanco los segó momentáneamente en el instante en que entraron a aquel halo de luz. Instantes después ambos estaban sobre lo que parecía ser un suelo de nubes rosadas en un lugar lleno de luz.

-Tiempo sin vernos- saludó Link, llamando la atención de Mikau que había estado distraído mirando el "suelo" y saltando un poco.

Al pequeño casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas al ver al gigante a gran distancia frente a ellos, coincidiendo con las descripciones del sabio Aulani, era efectivamente uno de los cuatro gigantes.

El gigante respondió con su melódica voz en algún tipo de idioma que Link y Mikau no entendían.

-Navi, por favor-.

-Si, " **Ciertamente, es, bueno, verte, de, nuevo, Link, lastima, que, sea, en, esta, situación** "- afortunadamente el hada junto a ellos fue capaz de actuar como interprete, aunque le costaba un como hacerlo.

-Me gustaría conversar, pero ahora no es el tiempo para eso, ¿Quién volvió a aprisionarte?-.

-" **Un, mago, de, cabellos, rojos, entró, y, tomó, la, máscara, de, Majora, de, su, altar, iba, a, quitársela, pero, cuando, la, toco, fue, rodeado, de, una, intensa, energía, maligna, y, me, derroto, reviviendo, de, nuevo, a, los, Twinmold** "-.

-Los Twinmold son sirvientes de Majora, él no debería de poderlos revivir, o conocerlos siquiera, y no debería ser capaz de derrotarte tan fácil, ¿la máscara le dio poder?-.

-" **Tal, vez, pero, se, sentía, distinto, a, Skull Kid, como, si, fueran, complementos, uno, del, otro** "-.

-¿Son compatibles?, es no es bueno, ¿lograste notar a donde fue?-.

-" **No, estoy, seguro, pero, logré, sentirlo, dirigirse, al, este** "-.

-¿Al este?, ¿más allá de Ikana?, debe de buscar algo, en ese caso debo de irme-.

-" **Si, llegas, a, necesitar, ayuda, recuerda, cuentas, con, el, apoyo, de, nosotros, los, gigantes** "-.

-Gracias- asintió con una sonrisa, antes de que él y Mikau volvieran a desaparecer en un destello, apareciendo en las afueras de Ikana.

Link observo seriamente la montaña de roca pura junto a la torre de piedra que, de alguna manera, parecía un muro que separaba a Termina de algo más.

- _Ganondorf, ¿que buscas ahora?_ \- pensó serio el héroe, antes de que un bostezo a su lado lo distrajera. Mirando a su costado, vio a Mikau tallándose cansado un ojo, luchando por mantenerse despierto. Los sucesos de las últimas horas, sumado a que ya pasaba de media noche finalmente le habían pasado factura.

Agachándose, invito al pequeño a subirse a su espalda, antes de tomar una vez más su ocarina y tocar la canción de vuelo, apareciendo ambos del viejo reino y volviendo a apareciendo a un costado de la torre del Reloj. Afianzando el agarre que tenia sobre Mikau, caminó tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad rumbo a su casa.

Tras una leve caminata, finalmente avistó su casa, notando sorprendido que alguien aun estaba despierto ya que la luz se escapaba por la ventana. Procurando no despertar al niño en su espalda, Link llegó a la puerta y empezó a abrirla.

 **(Instantes antes, casa de Link)**

Sentada en un sofá con una taza de té se encontraba Lulú, tratando de mantenerse calmada pero simplemente no podía quitarse de la mente el hecho de que Mikau había seguido a Link a un lugar peligroso.

No era la única aun despierta, también los sabios y los pequeños se mantenían en el la sala. Darunia y Saria permanecían con los pequeños, jugando con ellos y tratando de manteneros tranquilos. Rauru había tomado un libro de un estante cercano y había empezado a leer, Nabooru curioseaba por el lugar, Ruto y Zelda permanecían sentadas, mirando a la preocupada Lulú con Impa tras ellas con los brazos cruzados. Lok se mantenía en una esquina, tranquilo.

En eso escucharon el mecanismo de la puerta ser accionado por fuera instantes antes de que la puerta se abriera, entrando por esta un confundido Link con un niño en su espalda.

-¿Qué hacen aun despiertos?, es bastante tarde-.

-¡Link!- exclamó apurada Lulú poniéndose de pie rápidamente y moviéndose rápidamente hacia el.

-¡Papá!- exclamaron a su vez los pequeños aun despiertos.

-Estamos bien, Mikau solo está cansado- aseguró mirando levemente al niño en su espalda, provocando que los pequeños y Lulú se detuvieran de golpe.

-¿Mikau? ¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó sorprendida al ver al niño que Link identificó como su hijo.

-Cosa de Lok, por cierto…- explicó levemente antes de enfocar al dios con una mirada de muerte, expulsando una ingente cantidad de instinto de combate que puso nerviosos a todos, excepto al aludido –tú y yo tenemos que discutir acerca de darle una máscara de transformación-.

-¿ **ho?, ¿atacarías tan directamente a un dios?** \- preguntó el aludido cambiando su presencia de mortal a divina.

Por toda respuesta, Link sacó la máscara de la Fiera Deidad y lentamente la dirigió a su rostro.

-Oh, ¡aterrador!- comentó el vendedor volviendo a la normalidad y alzando las manos en señal de paz –puedes calmarte, héroe, la máscara que le di a tu hijo no fue hecha a partir del alma de nadie, así que no causa dolor al nivel de las tuyas, solo dolor por cambiar el cuerpo del usuario y no es ni una cuarta parte de lo que las tuyas causan, además, puedo asegurar que solo la primera vez causará dolor, tras eso su cuerpo se acostumbrará al cambio, así que no es algo por lo que debas preocuparte más-.

Link lo miró seriamente por unos instantes, antes de lentamente la máscara –si es un truco más, no habrá otro, aun si la diosa del Tiempo misma se encarga de hacerme pagar por acabar con su heraldo- aseguró.

-Entendido y anotado-.

El resto permanecieron expectantes, sorprendidos, observando a Link amenazar a un dios como si nada.

Suspirando para calmarse un poco, Link se giró a los pequeños que se notaban cansados a leguas –vayan a dormir, ya es tarde- les indico antes de girarse a los sabios -iré a dejar a Mikau en su cuarto, regreso en unos instantes-.

Sin más, Link y Lulú se adentraron a los pasillos con los niños siguiéndolos, Lulú procuró que todos los pequeños se fueran a sus camas antes de ir a donde Mikau, llegando a tiempo para ver a Link quitarle la máscara hylian (ya habiendo recuperado la careta de piedra y la máscara de gibdo), dejándolo descansar en su forma real.

El héroe miró la máscara en su mano por un instante, antes de dejarla sobre un mueble junto a la cama y girarse en hacia ella, asintiendo antes de que ambos salieran, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta tras ellos y volviendo a la sala, donde esperaban los sabios.

Una vez junto a ellos, Link se mantuvo cayado un momento antes de suspirar y hablar –Ganondorf tiene la máscara-.

Eso los puso serios a todos en el acto.

-¿Estas seguro?- preguntó Rauru.

-Si, derrotó al Gigante del Este y lo volvió a aprisionar, afortunadamente pude liberarlo sin muchos problemas, pero sin lugar a dudas fue él, y ahora va aun más al Este, lo que no entiendo, se supone que más allá de Ikana solo hay un desierto rocoso que se extiende hasta el mar-.

-Eso solo puede significar una cosa, busca algo- comentó Rauru con seriedad.

-Si, la pregunta es, ¿Qué?- asintió antes de girarse al dios presente -¿sabes lo que busca?-.

-Me temo no, seré un dios, pero estoy lejos de ser omnisciente, al igual que los cuatro Gigantes, solo Oni, siendo el dios creador de Termina, podría saberlo, pero estando sellado en una máscara por tanto tiempo pasa factura, no me sorprendería que no tuviera idea tampoco-.

- _ **Por más que me moleste, tengo que admitir es como él dice, lo siento en la punta de la lengua, pero no puedo recordarlo**_ \- le informo Oni, provocando que Link suspirara.

-Tampoco él está seguro, solo me queda ir yo mismo a averiguarlo-.

-Debe ser lo más apropiado, pero ya es muy tarde, y seria peligroso ir tras él cansado, mejor descansa un poco hermano, puedes partir mañana- sugirió Darunia.

Link iba a negarse, pero Lulú puso una mano en su hombro. La miró un momento, reparando en su expresión preocupada, antes de suspirar y asentir.

-Entonces sugiero que todos descansen por ahora, por cierto Link, ¿me permites tus máscaras zora y goron? Creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto con el dolor- pidió Lok extendiendo la mano hacia el héroe quien dudó por un momento, antes de sacar ambas máscaras y entregárselas –muy bien, las tendré listas para cuando partas- aseguró antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

Sin más, tras despedirse de Lulú (quien fue a su propia habitación en el segundo piso), Link guio a los sabios a las habitaciones de huéspedes, quedándose Ruto en una que había preparado para los miembros de la banda, Zelda, Saria, Impa y Nabooru en otra pensada en humanos, y Rauru y Darunia fueron a la habitación del héroe que se veía igual a la que tenia en su casa en la playa, solo que sin la reja y las perchas, estantes y muebles estaban vacíos, por ahora.

Link fue a una marca en específico en la pared y canalizó magia en esta. En respuesta, aparecieron varias marcas brillantes en las paredes y, en un destello, todas sus cosas aparecieron en perfecto orden.

-Un truco interesante- comentó Rauru curioso.

-Encontré un libro sobre runas mágicas hace tiempo, estas fueron mi prioridad- explicó mientras se quitaba su equipamiento y lo ponía en su respectivo lugar, antes de ir a un armario y sacar lo que parecía un colchón delgado enrollado, un futón.

(N/a: el futón es una cama tradicional japonesa, muy vistos en animes)

-Tu puedes tomar mi cama Rauru, Darunia, ¿no tienes problemas con el suelo verdad?-.

-Ninguno, los goron siempre dormimos así-.

 **(Time skip, al día siguiente)**

Lentamente, Lulú empezó a abrir sus ojos, aun adormilada. Observando por su ventana apenas pudo ver un leve destello de luz adentrarse en su habitación, el sol apenas salía.

Iba a volver a dormir un poco más, cuando notó que no se había despertado por eso, si no por un extraño sentimiento en su corazón. Actuando por instinto y sin apenas pensarlo se levanto rápidamente se levantó y se precipitó escaleras abajo hacia la entrada de su nueva casa, mirando la figura frente a esta.

-¡Link!-.

Justamente era el héroe, ataviado con su túnica verde y completamente armado.

-…Pensé que podría irme sin despertar a nadie- comentó él con la mano aun en la perilla sin girarse a verla –les dejé una nota a Darunia y el resto en mi cuarto, y hay algo para ti y los niños en el comedor- indicó girando la perilla, sin embargo, se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta al sentir como Lulú lo abrazaba por la espalda con mucha dificultad por su escudo y su espada.

-Ten, ten mucho cuidado- le pidió con voz entrecortada mientras un par de lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Link permaneció estático, sin saber que hacer, hasta que decidió seguir su corazón por una vez. Se separó del abrazo, se giró y la abrazó de frente.

-Prometo que volveré, sano y salvo-.

Lulú abrió mucho sus ojos, sorprendida, antes de for mar una sonrisa triste y asentir, devolviendo el abrazo y recargando su cabeza en su pecho, un poco por debajo de su cuello debido a su diferencia de estaturas.

Durante unos segundos permanecieron así, hasta que, renuentemente, Link se separó una vez más y, resuelto, salió por la puerta.

Lulú permaneció ahí unos instantes, con las manos entrelazadas a la altura del corazón, antes de ir al comedor a ver que era eso que había dejado para ella y sus pequeños.

No notó como, oculta por la oscuridad del pasillo que iba hacia las habitaciones, Ruto se mantenía apoyada contra la pared, habiendo visto y escuchado todo, derramo una lágrima solitaria antes de volver a su habitación.

 **(Fuera de la casa)**

-Te despertaste temprano, héroe- saludó cierto dios que le esperaba frente a su hogar.

-Lok-.

-Toma, ya están listas- dijo tendiéndole las máscaras goron y zora –puede que sigan causando un poco de dolor, pero no será nada en comparación al que causaban antes-.

Link las tomó, mirándolas unos instantes antes de guardarlas en entre sus cosas y tomar su ocarina –me marcho entonces- fe todo lo que dijo antes de tocar la canción de vuelo y desaparecer.

-Mucha suerte, héroe Link- le deseó, mirando unos instantes la casa frente a él, antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer.

 **(Dentro de la casa)**

"Dejo esto por si llegan a necesitarlas, Lulú, procura que los niños tomen una y toma otra, no se separen de ellas por nada en el mundo, ya le di una a Mikau, procura que la conserve.

Atte.: Link"

Lulú leía incrédula la nota que le había dejado, antes de levantar la vista y enfocar los siete frascos con hadas rojas en la mesa.

Y arriba, en su cuarto, la luz que entraba por la ventana iluminó un mueble junto a su cama, donde lentamente empezó a aparecer una máscara, una máscara hylian.

 **Fin del capitulo.**

Bueno, una disculpa por la tardanza, tuve que tomar un pequeño descanso de escribir y mi teclado tuvo una pequeña falla, pero ya estoy de regreso.

En fin, respondamos los review y demos por terminado el día:

 **El Destripador65:** Gracias por el apoyo, seguiré tratando de mantener mis historias en un buen nivel, por ahora espero que este capitulo cumpliera con eso.

Me alegro por ti, yo aun no eh podido jugarlo (en original al menos) pero en cuanto solucione algunos problemas con el emulador CEMU lo jugaré en mi laptop, por lo menos en lo que obtengo un Switch y el juego original que se vie que no se disfruta de la misma manera en un emulador.

Hasta la próxima, espero lo disfrutaras.

 **Kaioshin135** : Si, revelaciones, y más dudas, ¿Qué busca Ganondorf al este?, eso vendrá en el siguiente.

La verdad es que el vendedor siempre me pareció un tipo de dios, y con el tiempo esta idea que puse ganó tanta fuerza en mi mente que me decante por ella, pero tenia otras varias más, en todas era un dios, pero su origen era distinto.

Los dioses siempre son algo complicados de catalogar, y aun más de comparar cuando son de distintas sagas, pero a la vez es algo muy entretenido de hacer.

Entiendo el sentimiento, yo estuve lejos de mis fics por más de un mes por lo mismo, así que no te preocupes. Espero disfrutaras del capitulo.

Bueno, es todo por hoy, los veo en la próxima actualización, ¡hasta luego!


End file.
